Le Prince et le Rossignol
by Eryniel Greenleaf
Summary: Il était un Prince de Mirkwood; elle était la fille du capitaine de son père. Il l'a connu toute sa vie, mais peut-il cesser de la voir comme une enfant, et reconnaître ce qui était écrit depuis toujours ? Legolas/OFC
1. Chapter 1: Proposition Innocente

Alors, je suis nouvelle sur ce site, donc j'espère que cette fiction sera bien accueillie ! Je tiens à préciser qu'elle ne m'appartient pas, cette histoire appartient à Melusine6619 sous le titre de "The Prince and the Nightingale", et je l'ai traduite de l'anglais au français, parce que je pense qu'il est vraiment dommage que les fictions en français soient si peu nombreuses: cette fiction est une de mes préférées, et j'espère que vous l'aimerez également. Elle sera finie en temps et en lieux, et comportera toute une série d'histoires après celle-ci. Ce sera un Legolas/Oc, mais il s'installera de manière progressive. Reviewez s'il vous plaît, cela compte beaucoup pour moi, et au vu du travail que je fournit pour la traduction (qui est assez fastidieux), cela m'encouragerait à continuer. Voilà, Enjoy !

Chapitre 1 : Propostition innocente

 _Mirkwood, 2778, T.A._

Ce jour d'été était un jour silencieux dans la grande forêt du Nord qui avait un jour était connue comme Greenwood : néanmoins, il y avait un tremblement d'exitation perceptible dans l'air. Les arbres frémissaient, et les oiseaux pépiaient joyeusement, perchés dans leurs nids sur les branches. Du sol en-dessous, des murmures s'élevèrent pour les rencontrer. Un de ces murmures appartenait à une Elfling, qui se tenait avec sa mère auprès d'autres familles regroupées à la fin du sentier, à la frontière d'une clairière. L'enfant enroula ses orteils nus dans l'herbe printanière, et, parce que c'était vraiment trop dur de rester tranquille alors qu'elle attendait quelque chose, elle commença à sautiller sur ses talons en un va-et-vient régulier.

« Seront-ils bientôt là Nana ? »

« Oui ma chérie. Bientôt. Maintenant arrêtes de sauter partout. Tu vas salir ta robe. »

Dulinneth se stoppa net en plein saut, et leva les yeux vers sa mère, avant de jeter un regard attentif et anxieux au travers des hauts arbres qui s'étiraient longuement vers le ciel. Aussi loin que la portait son regard, ils se tenaient comme des sentinelles le long du chemin à peine visible conduisant vers le sud. Les plus éloignés, cependant, étaient plongés dans l'ombre, et pour la petite fille de neuf ans, ils ressemblaient aux plus grands des Orcs, et elle frissonna malgré la lumière du jour.

Elle avait peur des Orcs. Dans le calme de la nuit, quand les branches des arbres grattaient contre les murs de sa chambre, elle se cachait sous ses couvertures jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappelle que ce n'était que les arbres, et non pas des créatures démoniaques cherchant à se remplir la panse de sa chair, comme le murmuraient les autres enfants de Mirkwood quand ils pensaient que les plus jeunes ne se trouvaient pas aux alentours, et même parfois quand ils savaient qu'ils étaient là.

Mais Dulinneth savait qu'ils étaient en sécurité dans les étendues nord de Mirkwood, dans le royaume du Roi Thranduil, grâce aux grands guerriers gardant les frontières. Des guerriers comme son père, revenant à la maison aujourd'hui.

Elle leva les yeux sur sa mère à la chevelure noire et inclina sa tête sur le côté, fronçant ses sourcils. Elle tira sur la main de sa mère jusqu'à ce que des yeux bleus chaleureux rencontrent les siens.

« Comment est-ce que tu le sais ? »

« Je le sens en moi, à travers le lien que ton père et moi partageons. Et les bois me le disent aussi, » répondit Galuves. « Tu verras ton ada très bientôt. »

Dulinneth hocha la tête, mais ne comprit pas vraiment. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait là d'une sorte de connaissance secrète appartenant aux personnes âgées, et qu'elle connaîtrait la même chose un jour. Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'elle savait était que quand son père était absent, sa mère devenait souvent très silencieuce, et semblait à l'écoute de quelque chose qu'elle seule pouvait entendre.

« J'aimerais qu'ils soient déjà là. » Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds dans un effort pour mieux voir, mais tout le monde était bien trop grand.

« Tu dois être patiente. »

Mais Dulinneth n'avait pas la moindre envie d'être patiente et d'attendre ; elle avait envie de partir à la recherche de son père. Elle recula lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elle pense être en dehors du champ de vision de sa mère, avant de se retourner, et de commencer à courir, les plis de ses jupes bleues retroussés au niveau de ses genous.

Elle connaissait un hêtre, à une certaine distance de l'endroit où tous les autres étaient regroupés. Elle entendit Galuves lui demander de revenir, mais fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre, tandis qu'elle progressait jusqu'à l'arbre.

Elle se planta, haletante, à la base de l'arbre. Il était bien assez grand pour qu'elle puisse observer et attendre dessus, mais les branches les plus basses étaient en dehors de sa portée. Elle se tendit sur la pointe des pieds, attrapa la première, et se hissa ver le haut. L'écorce se planta dans ses mains et ses jambes, et elle sentit sa robe se déchirer tandis qu'elle se mouvait doucement vers le haut. Combien elle aurait souhaité pouvoir porter des pantalons. Grimper aurait été alors beaucoup plus facile.

Elle finit enfin par atteindre une branche pendant au-dessus du chemin par lequel ils arriveraient, ses jambes se balançant en-dessous. Elle n'était pas seulement excitée de revoir son ada, bien sûr elle était heureuse de le revoir, mais il montait à cheval au côté du prince, et cela signifiait donc le revoir _lui_ également. Elle aimait bien le Prince Legolas, parce qu'il était toujours gentil avec elle.

D'en dessous et à sa droite elle entendit le bruit des chevaux et le bas murmure de voix d'hommes. Son cœur vrombit avec rapidité, et elle pensa que, peut-être, elle pouvait bouger encore un petit peu plus au-dessus de la route pour avoir une meilleure vue.

ooo000ooo000ooo

« Une bonne patrouille, je pense, mon Seigneur »

Legolas jeta un coup d'oeil à Belegur, l'ami et commandant en chef de son père, puis de nouveau à la rangée de guerriers les suivant derrière. Une ou deux des nouvelles recrues avait des membres bandés, et le prince fronça les sourcils avec préoccupation.

« Ne pensez-vous pas que certains auraient besoin d'un peu plus d'entrainement ? »

« Ils sont jeunes et inexpérimentés. Ce dont ils ont besoin, c'est de plus d'expérience sur le champ de bataille, » dit Belegur. Il regarda également les hommes en arrière. « Et plus d'entraînement, oui. Nous nous chargerons de cela. »

Ils continuèrent de progresser, le prince et le capitaine de la garde discutant de quelle nouvelle technique il aurait était utile d'enseigner à leur régiment. Ils étaient en train d'évoquer un peu plus de combat au corps à corps, quand soudainement, Legolas se redressa sur son cheval, ses yeux perçants captant un éclair bleuté parmi les branches d'un arbre, au-devant, là où elles s'abaissaient au dessus de la route.

Il n'y avait aucun oiseau de cette couleur dans la forêt. Cela ne pouvait être qu'une personne, très certainement une de celle qui n'était pas censée se trouver là- un enfant. Jurant, Legolas donna un coup de talon dans les flancs de Suldal, la pressant à galoper.

Plus tard, il ne serait pas en mesure de se rappeller comment il l'avait atteinte à temps, mais elle perdit son équilibre juste au moment où il se retrouva en-dessous d'elle. Il l'attrapa, ses mains aussi tremblantes que l'enfant elle-même, et la tint près de lui.

« Shh, tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité maintenant, » murmura Legolas en lui frottant le dos.

Une petite voix s'échappa du visage enfouit dans sa tunique.

« Legolas ? »

« Dulinneth ? » s'exclama Legolas, l'éloignant légèrement de lui. De grands yeux verts mousse au creux d'un visage pâle le scrutèrent avec attention, et il sentit le sien devenir encore plus livide. «Ai, Valar, ne t'as t-on pas déjà dit de ne pas grimper aussi haut ? »

« Ce n'était pas très haut du tout, » contredit-elle en secouant sa tête. « Pas vraiment »

« Que ce passe t-il ici ? Dulinneth ? »

Ils relevèrent tous deux les yeux et se rendirent compte que Belegur les avait rattrapé. Les tresses blondes du capitaine rebondirent une dernière fois, tandis qu'il laissait son cheval marcher à leur côté. Dulinneth jeta un coup d'oeil à ses yeux verts mi-clos, plus sombres que les siens, avant d'enfouir à nouveau sa tête dans le poitrine de Legolas. Son père était en colère. Il allait la gronder, elle en était sûre.

« Elle est tombée, je crois qu'elle a perdu l'équilibre. Elle est saine et sauve, » expliqua Legolas, tentant de garder une voix désinvolte à propos du récent incident. Ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'il pouvait ressentir cependant. Les battements de son cœur n'avaient toujours pas ralentit, et il ne cessait de la visualiser heurtant le sol. C'était bien vrai qu'elle ne s'était pas trouvée très haut au-dessus de la route- pour une adulte.

« Les Valars soient remerciés, vous l'avez vu. »

« Remerciez les surtout que j'ai réussit à l'attraper. » Il baissa les yeux sur l'enfant, se cramponnant toujours à son plastron. Elle avait des égratignures sur les bras, ses cheveux bruns clairs étaient emmêlés, et sa robe avait été déchirée par certains endroits, mais peut-être que cela était dû à l'ascension de l'arbre. Il relâcha une autre respiration.

« Dulinneth, viens par ici. Laisses le prince monter tout seul, » dit Belegur en faisant avancer son cheval plus près.

« S'il te plaît Ada, est-ce que je peux chevaucher avec Legolas ? »

« Ne vous en faites pas, cela ne me dérange pas. »

Belegur hocha la tête « Très bien tu peux monter avec le prince, mais surveilles tes manières. »

« Oui Ada. Merci. »

Dulinneth attendit que le prince l'aide à s'installer confortablement en face de lui sur le dos de Suldal, avant d'attraper une poignée de crinière de la jument entre ses mains.

Un sourire doux et rêveur grandit sur son visage, tandis qu'elle chevauchait. Elle savait pertinnement qu'elle allait être punie pour avoir été désobéissante, et pour avoir grimpé là où elle n'était pas supposée grimper toute seule, mais pour l'instant, rien de tout cela n'importait- elle se trouvait avec son prince, et tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

ooo000ooo000ooo

La nuit était devenue un peu plus fraîche, mais Dunlinneth était allongée, ses bras reposant sur sa couverture. Elle ne dit rien, tandis que sa mère s'appliquait à mettre du baume sur les égratignures dues à son escalade d'un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Elle s'était déjà occupée des coupûres sur les jambes de Dulinneth, et elles lui faisaient moins mal. Là où il touchait ses blessures, le médicament lui faisait du bien; il atténuait le picotement causé par l'eau chaude et le savon, conséquence du bain qu'elle venait tout juste de prendre. Doucement, la menace des larmes s'évapora.

Sa mère sourit avec gentillesse. « Voilà, je pense que cela devrait aider »

« Merci Nana, » dit Dulinneth d'une voix basse. « Je suis désolé de m'être enfuie. »

« Je sais ma chérie. Mais ton père et moi voulons que tu te souviennes que toute action à une conséquence. Tu nous as désobéis, et tu aurais pu être gravement blessée. Ce fut une grande chance que le prince soit là pour t'attraper. Tu comprends donc pourquoi tu es confinée dans notre talan pour cette semaine ? »

« Oui Nana. Je comprends. » Elle fit courir ses mains sur la douce couverture de laine avant de lancer un regard à sa mère, tout en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. « Est-ce que tu- est-ce que tu penses que le Prince Legolas est en colère contre moi parce que je lui suis tombée dessus ? »

« Je ne pense pas, » répondit Galuves en souriant. Elle arrangea la couverture plus confortablement autour de Dulinneth. « Il semblait plus inquiet qu'autre chose quand il est venu un peu plus tôt. »

« Je suis contente qu'il ne soit pas en colère. » Dulinneth releva la tête pour reçevoir un baiser de sa mère. « Tu vois, je l'épouserai un jour. »

« Bien sûr ma chérie, je n'en doute pas. Mais avant tout cela tu devrais dormir un peu pour pouvoir grandir comme il faut. » Galuves l'embrassa à nouveau, puis souffla la bougie brillant vivement sur la table de chevet. « Bonne nuit mon enfant. »

« Bonne nuit Nana. »

ooo000ooo000ooo

Dulinneth pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher de pleurer quand l'aiguille transperça son doigt une fois encore. Grimaçante, elle le porta à ses lèvres, avant de le mettre dans sa bouche pour enlever le sang. C'était déjà la cinquième fois cette après-midi.

Elle soupira et entreprit de commencer un nouveau point. Soigné, menu, ni trop lâche ni trop serré, pensa t-elle tandis qu'elle faisait glisser l'aiguille à travers le tissu, et ajustait le fil.

C'était le troisième jour de sa punition. C'était aussi par la même son dixième anniversaire

On lui avait dit qu'elle devait être plus soigneuse, que peut être la prochaine fois, personne ne serait là pour l'attraper si elle tombait. Elle devait se comporter comme une jeune Dame. Elle se devait d'apprendre à coudre, à tisser des vêtements, en bref, à accomplir des choses appropriées à son statut de femme.

Cele ne lui posait absolument pas de problème, être une fille, et cele ne lui posait pas de problème non plus d'apprendre les choses dont elle aurait besoin un jour, quand elle serait mariée et dirigerait sa propre maisonnée. Après tout, il y avait beaucoup à apprendre, et elle voulait être une bonne femme pour son futur compagnon. Elle s'imagina, cousant les chemises de son mari pour lui, et le Prince Legolas lui sourierait, et lui dirait quelle merveilleuse femme elle pouvait faire, et combien il était aimable de sa part de faire cela pour lui.

Non, si apprendre ces choses là la dérangeait aujourd'hui, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il faisait si beau dehors. Il n'avait pas cessé de pleuvoir durant les deux derniers jours, ce qui avait rendu son confinement dans le talan de ses parents plus facile à supporter, mais l'averse avait fini par cesser, et l'air était maintenant frais et pur : les oiseaux chantaient, et elle pouvait entendre le bruit des autres enfants au-dehors. Ils devaient être en train de jouer à chat, ou en train de faire des courses de vitesse sous les yeux vigilant des gardes, ou même en train de se dépêcher de récupérer leurs flêches pour eux sur le terrain de tir à l'arc. Elle se languissait d'être au-dehors avec eux, d'être nul par ailleurs qu'à l'endroit où elle se trouvait actuellement.

Elle laissa ses jambes se balancer d'avant en arrière, d'avant en arrière, là où elles pendaient sur le siège de sa chaise. Les jupes de la robe de lin qu'elle portait bruirent autour de ses jambes, agitant l'air et refroidissant ses pieds. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et soupira de nouveau.

Ce qui était encore pire que le fait de ne pas pouvoir jouer dehors, était le fait qu'elle n'avait pas été autorisée à goûter la pâte des gâteaux au miel que sa mère était en train de faire cuire pour ce soir. Elle essaya de ne pas renifler l'air, mais bien entendu, elle pouvait les sentir de partout. Leur arôme riche s'enroulait autour de l'endroit où elle était assise, la taquinant cruellement.

Ce n'était pas juste, décida t-elle. Elle avait simplement voulut voir son père et le prince au plus vite. Ils étaient partit pour trois cycles d'Ithil après tout. Son père lui avait manqué, comme toujours quand il était absent, parce qu'il était grand et fort, courageux et gentil. Il avait également manqué à sa mère, comme celle-ci le lui avait dit, et Dulinneth l'avait vu regarder à l'extérieur, écoutant des choses qu'elle seule pouvait entendre.

Et Legolas était toutes les choses que son père était également, et même plus, comme le soleil pointant le bout de son nez durant un jour nuageux, ou se levant le matin en chassant les ténèbres, et elle aimait être avec lui. Elle n'avait vraiment pas voulut lui tomber dessus.

L'odeur de miel et d'épices flotta un peu plus près, et elle releva la tête à l'approche feutrée de sa mère. Ses yeux s'arrondirent à la vue du petit gâteau recouvert d'une croûte sucrée, au centre d'une assiette, et elle se mit à saliver.

« Et bien, tu as été une gentille petite fille, et tu ne t'es pas plainte durant ces deux derniers jours. Mais as-tu compris la leçon ? »

Dulinneth hocha solennellement la tête. « Oui, Nana. »

Sa mère sourit chaleureusement. « Alors tu peux avoir un gâteau et aller jouer dehors. »

Dulinneth courut en premier lieu trouver son amie Merileth. Elle était en train de revenir de la clairière avec les autres enfants. Plusieurs parmi les plus âgés, s'aidaient à porter des paniers de pique-nique, et Dulinneth ravala sa jalousie de n'avoir pu les joindre pour s'amuser. Elle se mit à épier Merileth au moment même où l'elleth blonde la remarqua. Elle salua en agitant la main avec enthousiasme quand elle vit Dulinneth, et courut à sa rencontre au-devant du groupe. Les deux amies s'étreignirent comme si elles avaient été séparées durant quinze jours.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu étais punie, » dit doucement Merileth, la regardant avec des yeux noisettes solennels. « Mais que fais-tu donc dehors ? »

« Nana a dit que j'avais compris la leçon, et que donc c'était fini. J'aurais aimé qu'elle dise ça hier. » Dulinneth fit une grimace et soupira.

« Cela me réjouit, » répondit Merileth. « Ce n'était pas drôle ici sans toi. »

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? »

« Nous avons fait un pique-nique et des courses. Et je t'ai fait quelque chose. Tiens, donnes moi ton bras. » Merileth fouilla dans une poche, cachée dans les plis de sa jupe, et en ressortit une longueur de fils rouges et bleus tressés. « C'un bracelet de l'amitié, » dit-elle, tout en le nouant autour du poignet droit de Dulinneth.

Dulinneth tendit son bras pour admirer le design du tissage. « C'très joli, » dit-elle en souriant. « Merci. »

« De rien. Et maintenant, qu'est ce que tu voudrais faire ? »

Dulinneth se mit à réfléchir. « Et bien, nous pourrions aller sur le terrain de tir à l'arc pour voir s'il n'y a pas quelque chose que nous pourrions y faire. Si cela te va bien sûr, » ajouta t-elle avec hâte.

« Bien sûr que cela me va, » l'assura Merileth. « De toute manière, aujourd'hui c'est ton jour, donc c'est toi qui décide. »

Elles joignirent leur main en se hâtant vers le terrain, et passèrent un cercle où le père de Dulinneth était en train d'enseigner le combat rapproché au couteau. Elle le salua en agitant sa main tandis qu'elles courraient devant, et il lui sourit en agitant la main en retour, avant de retourner son attention à une paire de jeunes guerriers, qui étaient en train de prudemment décrire des cercles l'un autour de l'autre. Les ellith atteignirent le terrain et s'installèrent sur le sol, les jambes croisées, pour regarder.

Legolas se déplaçait de recrue en recrue, corrigeant des positions et des visée. Aucun d'entre eux n'était novice, mais ils étaient toujours jeunes, et n'avaient pas poli leurs compétences autant qu'ils l'auraient dû, ou qu'ils le devraient quand ils seraient plus âgés. Il vit deux jeunes ellith ariver du coin des yeux, et il les rejoignit en trottinant.

Elles s'arrêtèrent toutes deux quand il approcha, et s'inclinèrent. Il inclina la tête vers elles, et sourit. « Bonne journée, Merileth, Dulinneth. Joyeux Anniversaire, » dit-il. « Est-ce que vous aimeriez récupérer les flèches pour nous ? »

« Oui votre Altesse, » répondirent-elles.

Elles passèrent un moment à courir, faisant des vas-et-viens, ramassant des flèches et les retournant aux guerriers. Après le dernier aller-retour , Dulinneth secoua ses jupes vertes foncées, et fronça les sourcils.

« Ne serait-ce pas mieux si nous pouvions porter des pantalons comme les ellons ? » dit-elle à Merileth. « Je suis tellement fatiguée de devoir sans cesse ramasser mes jupes pour courir. »

« Ne sois pas idiote, bien sur que non nous ne pouvons pas, » répondit Merileth. « Oh, c'est Nana. Je dois partir. Au revoir Dulinneth. »

« Au revoir Merileth, » répondit Dulinneth en l'enlaçant. « Je te verrai dans la matinée. »

Les guerriers commencèrent également à quitter le champ après avoir été congédiés. Legolas aida Dulinneth à placer les flèches d'entraînement restantes dans leur conteneur de bois.

« Pourquoi souhaites-tu porter des pantalons ? » demanda doucement Legolas. « Tu es une elleth. »

« Je sais, mais quelque fois ces jupes se mettent en travers de ma route. Je ne peux pas courir ou grimper... » Sa voix s'éteignit d'embarassement.

Legolas prétendit ne pas avoir entendu ses derniers mots. « Mais tu ne voudras pas toujours faire de telles choses. Tu vas également vouloir apprendre des compétences féminines, spéciales. »

« Je sais, » répondit Dulinneth. « Regardes, Nana est en train de m'apprendre à coudre. » Elle tendit sa main gauche pour montrer les petites piqûres sur ses doigts, là où elle avait enfoncé l'aiguille.

Legolas s'agenouilla à ses côtés et prit sa main, avant de la porter à ses lèvres, embrassant chaque doigt blessé avec beaucoup de précaution. « Coudre est une compétence de valeur. Si quelque chose qui m'appartient est déchiré ou coupé pendant que je suis en pleine nature, je dois le réparer. » Il lâcha sa main pour montrer une couture faite d'un fil marron foncé sur la manche gauche de sa tunique verte claire. C'était déjà en train de partir en morceaux, et aurait eut bien besoin d'être reprisé à nouveau. « Mais hélas, je ne suis pas très bon à cela, » admit-il.

Dullineth leva les yeux vers lui. « Quand je serai grande, je raccomoderai tes chemises pour toi. »

« Ce serait vraiment gentil et apprécié, mais tu auras un mari pour lequel coudre un jour, et alors que ferai-je donc ? » dit-il, la taquinant gentillement.

« Mais c'est avec _toi_ que je vais me marier. »

Legolas fut surpris par la petite voix déterminée, et le regard solennel qu'elle posa sur lui, mais alors elle sourit, ses petites lèvres se courbant vers le haut. Il décida de jouer le jeu, puisque bien sûr, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas la prendre au sérieux. Après tout, elle n'était qu'une enfant, et les enfants disaient souvent des choses étranges.

« Je serai vraiment un ellon très chanceux dans ce cas-là. »

Son sourire s'élargit, révélant des fossettes, et il ébouriffa ses cheveux lui arrivant au menton. Elle deviendra une beauté, un jour, pensa t-il. Belegur aurait ses mains, et son talan, pleins de prétendants quand elle atteindrait l'âge. « Il y a ton père maintenant pen neth, » dit Legolas, notant le guerrier plus âgé approcher. Il se releva, et inclina la tête en salutation à son mentor, avant de baisser les yeux sur la jeune elleth. « Je dois donc te dire au revoir. »

« Au revoir Legolas. Et encore merci de m'avoir attrapé. »

Elle était toujours en train de sourire quand elle courut jusqu'à son père. Elle prit sa main, et sautilla joyeusement à côté de lui durant tout le trajet de retour à la maison, heureuse de pouvoir dire que le Prince Legolas avait pensé que son projet de l'épouser était une bonne idée.

Dulinneth : Fille rossignol

Galuves : Femme de bonne fortune

Belegur : Grand cœur

Merileth : Rose

Suldal : Pieds de vent


	2. Chapter 2: Apprentissage

Me revoilà ! Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire, et j'en profite pour remercier les personnes qui ont donné une chance à cette histoire, mes merveilleux reviewers, qui m'ont motivé à boucler ce chapitre au plus vite ! Je suis déjà en train de travailler sur le Chapitre 3, et espère le poster sous peu, mais en attenant, enjoy yourself !

mimi70: Je te remercia pour ses compliments, ils me touchent, surtout de la part de quelqu'un qui traduisait bien avant moi ! Je prends bonne note de te remarque, j'y ferai plus attention la prochaine fois. Simple curiosité: as-tu lu l'histoire originale ? Si c'est la cas, tes remarques me font encore plus plaisir ! Oui, il est vrai que Dulinneth est un personnage très attachant, je l'ai adorée dès que j'ai commencé à lire la version originale: elle est à la fois si ordinaire et si extraordinaire qu'elle me fait penser à une personne dans la vie réelle. Quand à ses affirmations... et bien il faudra lire la suite pour voir si elles sont fondées ou pas ! Je te remercie encore, et espère que ce chapitre sera aussi bien traduit que le précédent !

Toutouille: Je te remercie, à la fois pour Melusine et pour moi-même ! J'ai moi aussi beaucoup rit en lisant ce passage, quand à savoir si elle va y arriver... et bien il faudra lire la suite ! Tu verras qu'il y a des moments humouristiques et des remarques hilarantes tout le long de l'histoire, j'espère juste que je serai capable de les rendre aussi bien que dans la version originale ! Bisous à toi aussi !

BakaSaru6: merci beaucoup, c'est gentil ! Voici la suite comme tu l'espérais !

Chapitre 2 : Apprentissage

 _Mirkwood, 2793_

Le cycle des saisons se déroula pendant encore plusieurs autres années, comme dans tout le reste de la Terre du Milieu : néanmoins dans les royaumes elfiques, le temps s'écoulait souvent sans que personne ne le remarque, et très vite, quinze années passèrent.

L'automne était une nouvelle fois arrivé dans toute sa gloire, peignant les feuilles des hêtres d'incarnat, d'orange, et d'or. Les jours étaient toujours chauds, mais des journées plus fraîches étaient en train d'arriver à grands pas. Les oiseaux avaient commencé à migrer vers des régions plus chaudes, tandis que les autres animaux de la forêt se préparaient pour l'hiver avec de plus en plus d'urgence. Dulinneth leva les yeux sur une paire d'écureuils, les observant faire la course autour du tronc d'un arbre proche, et rit doucement au vu de leur comportement, tandis qu'ils couraient de plus en plus haut et de plus en plus haut.

Comme tous les enfants de chaque race le font, Dulinneth avait grandit en âge et en taille, même si à vingt-cinq printemps, elle était toujours une enfant, encore très jeune aux yeux de son peuple. Elle venait de passer la matinée avec sa mère et la plupart des ellith du village à la crique, faisant la lessive de la semaine. Ses cheveux bruns atteignaient désormais ses épaules, et elle en retenait une partie en arrière en un chignon lâche, à l'aide d'une pince à cheveux, pour les garder en dehors de son chemin tandis qu'elle travaillait. Elle en repoussa en arrière une mèche, avant de frotter le pain de savon parfumé à la lavande sur une tâche de myrtille particulièrement revêche, adornant la robe qu'elle était en train de laver.

« Tu as fait du bon travail, » dit Galuves, complimentant sa fille après avoir observé le vêtement quelque temps plus tard. « Tu peux maintenant l'étendre à sécher. »

« Oui, Nana. »

Dulinneth se releva d'un bond, heureuse de pouvoir à nouveau bouger. A côté d'elle, Merileth était aussi en train de se relever avec sa propre lessive, et ensemble, elles marchèrent jusqu'à la clairière pour étendre les vêtements sur le sol réchauffé par le soleil, à sécher.

« Je suis tellement contente que nous ne fassions cela qu'une fois par semaine, » fit remarquer Merileth, faisant rouler sa tête sur ses épaules de gauche à droite.

« Moi aussi, » répondit Dulinneth. « Mais au moins nous avons finit maintenant, et nous pouvons passer l'après-midi à faire ce que nous souhaitons jusqu'à ce que tout ait séché. »

« Après que nous ayons mangé bien sûr, » répliqua Merileth. « Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi je suis tellement affamée que je pourrais dévorer un warg. »

Dulinneth pouffa de rire et poussa le bras de son amie. « Soyons rapide dans ce cas-là, parce que tu dois avoir vraiment très faim. »

Au moment où elles revinrent après avoir accomplit leur tâche, Galuves et la mère de Merileth, Handis, avaient déjà étendu une couverture entre elles et déballé leur panier à pique-nique. Il y avait des myrtilles, cueillies deux jours auparavant, et qui avaient tâché la robe de Dulinneth, et de la venaison de chevreuil fumée, qui avait été séchée et mixée avec des baies et de la graisse animale, auquelle on avait donné la forme de bandes, puis fait séché de nouveau. Le résultat était à la fois délicieux et facile à déguster. L'estomac de Dulinneth gronda avec impatience en voyant cela. Merileth et elle s'assirent en croisant les jambes à côté l'une de l'autre sur le bord de la large nappe grise, leurs jupes drapées sur leurs pieds, et commencèrent à manger.

Quand elle fut agréablement pleine, Dulinneth demanda, « Pouvons-nous aller barboter un peu s'il vous plaît ? »

« Oui, Nana, est-ce qu'on peut ? » ajouta Merileth

« Oui, vous pouvez, » accepta Galuves.

A ses côtés, Handis hocha la tête. « Bien sûr. »

Dulinneth et son amie enlevèrent du bout des pieds leurs souples chaussures de cuir et marchèrent rapidement jusqu'au cours d'eau, retroussant leurs jupes au niveau de leurs genoux, tandis qu'elles avançaient dans l'eau froide. Dulinneth rit quand le lit sablonneux de la rivière essaya d'absorber ses pieds. Elle écarta ses orteils et se mit à les remuer, enchantée par la sensation que cela lui procura, tandis que les minuscules grains de pierre usée toubillonnaient librement autour d'eux. Ensemble, Merileth et elle pataugèrent en descendant le long du courant, ne prêtant pas attention à à quel point elles s'éloignaient, tandis qu'elles profitaient de la chaleur du soleil.

« Courons d'un côté à l'autre de la rivière, » suggéra Dulinneth après un moment, observant Merileth pour voir ce qu'elle pensait de son idée. Elles avaient souvent fait cela quand elles étaient plus jeunes, mais son amie avait un an de plus qu'elle, et désirait parfois être plus adulte que Dulinneth.

Merileth acquiesça. « Très bien. Mais pas trop longtemps. »

Toutes les deux se dirigèrent vers la berge opposée. Plus loin, le fond sablonneux faisait place à des cailloux, puis à des rochers plus larges. Dulinneth se dirigea vers eux avec rapidité, et s'éleva de l'un à l'autre, parfois sautant, ses orteils enserrant le rebord des surfaces lisses pour rester bien droite. Elle atteignit la rive opposée, et se retourna en arrière pour sourire à son amie.

Merileth venait tout juste d'arriver à la moitié du cours d'eau, et s'apprêtait à sauter sur le large rocher voisin, quand un groupe d'ellyn se mirent à traverser en courant. Les plus jeunes garçons étaient en train de se pousser et de se bousculer, dans le but de prendre la tête de leur course. Dulinneth cria un avertissement à Merileth tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus, mais c'était déjà trop tard- son amie fut heurtée et projetée en arrière. Elle tendit une de ses mains en arrière, pour éviter de taper sa tête contre une pierre.

Dulinneth accourut, envoyant des éclaboussures en l'air dans son sillage. Elle tomba à genoux à côté de Merileth. Elle fut surprise et choquée de voir des larmes dans les yeux de son amie.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« ca fait mal...Mon bras... J'ai entendu un claquement, » s'étrangla Merileth.

« Je vais t'aider à te mettre debout et t'emmener voir Maître Haerelon, » dit Dulinneth, sa voix catégorique. Elle était déjà en train de se relever. « Tiens, donnes-moi ta main. »

Merileth tendit son bras valide et attrapa la main de Dulinneth dans la sienne, mais quand elle essaya de repousser le sol de la crique, elle poussa un cri. Elle s'assit toute droite, berçant son bras gauche. « Je ne peux pas. Cela me fait mal de le bouger. »

Dulinneth quitta des yeux le visage strié de larmes de Merileth pour baisser le regard sur son bras. Il était tordu en un angle étrange, comme si quelque chose à l'intérieur avait claqué et ne tenait plus correctement. « Tu ne peux pas le bouger du tout ? »

« Non. Je ne pense pas. »

Dulinneth regarda autour d'elle pour voir si un des ellyn avait remarqué ce qu'ils avaient fait et était resté en arrière, mais ils étaient déjà plus loin en aval, et ne seraient plus d'aucune aide désormais. Et Merileth et elle s'étaient aventurées loin de leurs mères. Elle mordit sa lèvre, ses sourcils se fronçant tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à toute allure. Pourquoi, oh pourquoi, avait-elle suggérée d'aller barboter dans la crique puis de faire la course au travers ? Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire maintenant ?

Elle pensa tout d'abord à courir jusqu'à l'aile de Guérison pour ramener le maître guérisseur ici, mais cela pouvait prendre trop de temps, et Merileth avait déjà tellement mal. Il serait mieux qu'elle emmène Merileth jusqu'à lui, ou du moins, c'était ce qu'elle pensait. Il devait bien y avoir un moyen de garder son bras immobile pour que cela ne lui fasse pas trop mal quand elles marcheraient. Si seulement il y avait un moyen. Peut-être quelque chose de ferme...Comme une flèche, ou quelque chose comme cela, qu'elle pourrait nouer au bras de Merileth pour le tenir pendant qu'elles se déplaceraient. Mais quoi ?

Ses yeux se dardèrent sur la berge de laquelle elle venait tout juste d'accourir. Il y avait plus d'arbres ici. Peut-être qu'il y avait de plus petites branches gisant sur le sol qu'elle pourrait utiliser.

« Merileth, je serai bientôt de retour, » murmura t-elle.

Elle se releva et se hâta de retourner sur l'autre rive, commençant à chercher ce dont elle avait besoin aux alentours. Cela lui prit plus de temps qu'elle ne l'imaginait, mais elle trouva trois brindilles qui lui semblèrent convenablement solide. Elle se rua en arrière vers la crique, la traversant en éclaboussant jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit au côté de Merileth. Elle avait l'air encore pire qu'auparavant, et Dulinneth sentit un vif sentiment de culpabilité la saisir.

« Je vais t'emmener jusqu'au guérisseur, » promit-elle avec beaucoup plus d'assurance qu'elle n'en avait en réalité. « Tout ira bien. Tu vas voir. »

Elle se saisit de la dague qu'elle portait à sa ceinture et souleva sa robe pour couper une bande de mousseline de son jupon. Puis, elle coupa cette bande en trois autres morceaux et commença à nouer les bâtons de bois au bras de Merileth. Elle hésita alors, se demandant si elle ne pouvait pas essayer de rendre cela plus facile pour Merileth, en l'aidant à tenir son bras immobile contre elle. Bon, elle venait tout juste de ruiner ses sous-vêtements... Elle regarda autour d'elle rapidement pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas d'yeux indiscrets, et alors, enleva le vêtement pour le couper en deux au niveau de la couture. Elle le tendit alors sous le bras de Merileth, et, en prenant chaque bout, les noua autour de la base du cou de son amie.

« Très bien, » dit doucement Dulinneth, « c'est le mieux que je puisse faire. » Elle attrapa Merileth par son autre bras, l'exhorant à se relever. Elle tressaillit quand Merileth s'étrangla de douleur. « Oh, Je suis tellement désolé Merileth ! »

Avec précaution, Dulinneth l'aida à marcher tout le long du trajet jusqu'aux Cavernes. Elle essaya de distraire son amie de la douleur en lui indiquant des choses et d'autres tout le long de la route, mais cela ne sembla pas avoir beaucoup d'effet. Merileth était toujours en train de sangloter quand elles entrèrent dans la Maison de Guérison, et Dulinneth elle-même était au bord des larmes.

Le Maître Guérisseur se leva de derrière son bureau encombré et s'avança vers elles quand elles pénétrèrent dans son domaine. Il était un ancien Elfe, avec des cheveux de la même teinte que ceux du Roi, et des yeux presque aussi bleus. Dulinneth ne l'avait jamais rencontré auparavant, mais elle sut immédiatement qu'il allait prendre soin de son amie. Elle guida Merileth vers l'avant.

« Que c'est-il passé ? » demanda t-il.

« C'mon amie, Merileth. Elle c'est fait mal au bras, » répondit Dulinneth avant de faire un pas en arrière.

« Voyons voir ce qui ne va pas, » dit-il, guidant Merileth jusqu'à une chaise. Il examina la blessure avec des yeux assurés et des mains douces et calmes. « Oui, définitivement, c'est cassé. Qui a posé l'attelle ? » demanda t-il à Merileth.

« C'est Dulinneth qui l'a fait, » répondit-elle, faisant un geste avec son bras valide. « C'était comme si elle savait très exactement quoi faire. »

« Ah vraiment ? » demanda t-il, lançant un regard vers Dulinneth

« Oui, Maître Haerelon. Je veux dire- je suis celle qui ai mis l'attelle, » répondit doucement Dulinneth, baissant les yeux au sol. « J'espère que je n'ai rien fait de mal, » ajouta t-elle, inquiète.

« Non, tu as très bien fait. Tu as prévenu son bras d'être encore plus blessé. »

« Est-ce que vous pouvez le réparer ? » demanda Dulinneth.

« Oh oui. Cela nécessitera des réglages, mais tout d'abord, la jeune maîtresse Merileth devra boire quelque chose contre la douleur. » Tandis qu'il parlait, il marcha jusqu'à un mur tapissé d'étagères et descendit un bocal. « Nous y voilà. Je vais avoir besoin d'un peu d'eau, juste ici, dans ce fût contre le mur. »

Dulinneth hocha la tête et se hâta vers le baril. Elle se saisit de la grande louche ronde et l'utilisa pour verser un peu d'eau dans une coupe, puis retourna rapidement à l'endroit où le guérisseur l'attendait. Il la remercia et versa une petite quantité de poudre dans la boisson, puis, donna le remède à Merileth. Dulinneth ravala un rire à son expression face au goût, qui devait être particulièrement infect à en croire la manière dont son visage se chiffonna, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que son amie se sente encore plus mal.

« Bois pen neth, » dit le guérisseur « Bois tout. »

Elle finit par terminer la décoction, et le guérisseur annonça qu'ils devaient attendre pour qu'il fasse effet. Il alla alors contrôler un autre patient, et Dulinneth regarda la pièce autour d'elle, manifestant beaucoup d'intérêt pour les remêdes et les outils médicaux. Qu'il devait être intéressant de passer une journée dans un endroit comme celui-ci, et quel travail gratifiant, aider ceux qui venaient d'être blessé.

Elle se retourna vers son amie. Elle semblait aller un peu mieux désormais, être moins souffrante. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Cela fait toujours mal, » répondit-elle. « Mais plus autant que tout à l'heure. »

« Je vais aller chercher Maître Haerelon, » murmura Dulinneth.

Elle marcha dans la direction par laquelle le guérisseur était partit. Sa voix sonna tout à coup à sa gauche, et elle s'arrêta.

« Les points tiendront aussi longtemps que vous irez doucement avec lui à l'entraînement votre Majesté. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Maître Haerelon. Il restera assis jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle de mes instructions. »

Ses yeux s'élargirent. _Prince Legolas_. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était également dans la Maison de Guérison. Son cœur se mit à accélérer, à la fois avec joie et excitation. Ai, qu'allait-il penser d'elle ? Une fois encore, elle avait fait quelque chose de stupide dont il allait être le témoin. Elle voulait s'enfuir, et retourner auprès de Merileth dans son embarras, mais elle voulait également rester, pour pouvoir lui jeter un rapide coup d'oeil si elle en avait la possibilité. Elle était trop vieille pour ramasser des flèches désormais, et elle ne le voyait plus aussi souvent qu'elle le voulait. La porte s'ouvrit avant qu'elle ne se soit décidée.

« Ah, Dulinneth. Comment va ton amie ? Est-elle prête à ce que l'on remette son bras en place ? »

Mais son attention fut prise au piège par Legolas, tandis qu'il émergeait de la pièce juste derrière le guérisseur, guidant un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns avec un bras bandé, et elle n'entendit pas la question que Maître Haerelon venait de lui poser. Dulinneth ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de fixer le prince, tandis qu'il se rapprochait d'elle. Quelques mèches de cheveux s'étaient échappées de ses tresses de guerrier, et il y avait un bleu se formant sur sa joue droite. Les manches de sa tunique étaient roulées sur ses coudes, révélant une tâche de crasse sur un de ses avant-bras. Elle s'inquiéta que lui aussi puisse être blessé, mais il ne le semblait pas, seulement un peu froissé par l'entraînement, et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ses yeux bleus scintillèrent pour elle, et il sourit, faisant s'enflammer son visage, faire un bond à son cœur, et faisant trembler ses jambes si fort qu'elle pensa qu'elle allait tomber en avant quand elle lui fit une révérence. Valar, il était tellement, tellement beau !

« Dulinneth ? Ton amie, est-elle prête ? »

Elle rougit et arracha avec réticence son regard de Legolas. « Oui mon Seigneur, je pense »

« Alors allons donc remettre son bras en place, veux-tu bien ? »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » voulut savoir Legolas, regardant Dulinneth, puis le guérisseur, avant de fixer à nouveau son regard sur elle.

« Merileth est tombée dans la crique pendant que nous étions en train de jouer, » répondit Dulinneth. « Maître Haerelon dit que son bras est cassé, mais qu'il va le réparer. »

« Et cet enfant lui a posé une attelle, très bien en plus de cela, » lui dit Haerelon.

« Oh vraiment ? » demanda Legolas, avançant plus près. Il attrapa une mèche de cheveux avant de tirer dessus avec espiéglerie. « Je suis très fier de toi Dulinneth. »

Dulinneth baissa les yeux en dépit de la sensation de chaleur qui emplissait tout son être du fait de sa proximité. Elle n'était pas vraiment sûre qu'il puisse être fier d'elle. Même si elle était heureuse d'avoir réussi à amener Merileth au guérisseur, elle se sentait horrible d'avoir causé sa blessure pour commencer. Doucement, elle dit, « J'essayais simplement d'aider. Vous voyez, c'est à cause de moi qu'elle a été blessée. »

Voilà. Il allait penser qu'elle était horrible maintenant, et ne voudrait plus jamais lui parler à nouveau. Elle essaya de se préparer à perdre son respect et ses attentions, mais cette simple possibilité apporta des larmes fraîches à ses yeux. Par conséquent, elle fut surprise quand il posa la main sur son épaule, et lui donna une pression rassurante.

« Les accidents arrivent, et quand c'est le cas, pen neth, ce n'est de la faute de personne, » lui dit-il avec douceur.

Legolas renvoya sa jeune recrue sur le champ d'entraînement et marcha avec eux la courte distance les séparant du lit de Merileth. Il garda sa main sur son épaule tandis qu'il marchait, et les pieds de Dulinneth flottèrent clairement au-dessus du sol tout le long du chemin, tandis qu'elle savourait la tiédeur de son contact. Quand ils arrivèrent, Legolas offrit de trouver leurs mères et de leur expliquer où est-ce qu'elles se trouvaient. Puis, il dit au revoir, sourit de nouveau à Dulinneth, et partit. Dulinneth le regarda partir, tandis qu'elle se levait du passage pour permettre au guérisseur de remettre le bras de son amie en place et le bander à nouveau, soulagée que Legolas ne pense pas mal de sa personne.

Quand leurs mères arrivèrent, Dulinneth enlaça son amie et lui chuchota qu'elle lui rendrait visite très bientôt, tandis que Handis partait avec elle. Dulinneth était désormais déchirée entre ses émotions. Elle se sentait mal d'avoir était la raison pour laquelle Merileth avait été blessée en tout premier lieu, mais elle était aussi heureuse d'avoir été capable de lui venir en aide, même un tout petit peu. Cela la remplissait d'une joie silencieuse.

Elle aimait beaucoup ce sentiment-là

ooo000ooo000ooo

Quelques nuits plus tard, Dulinneth était assise à côté de sa mère, brodant, quand on frappa à la porte. Elle releva les yeux, curieuse, quand son père bougea pour aller répondre, et fut surprise de voir le Maître Guérisseur faire son entrée dans la pièce. Elle se releva et s'inclina respectueusement devant lui, avant de s'en retourner à son siège, mais son aiguille resta paresseusement plantée dans le vêtement, tandis qu'elle attendait de voir quelle était la raison pour laquelle Maître Haerelon était venu trouver sa famille.

Ces derniers jours, elle avait aidé dans l'aile de Guérison quelques heures, après avoir terminé ses corvées et ses leçons. Maître Haerelon l'avait suggéré quand sa mère était venue la récupérer et avait dit qu'elle allait être punie pour être partie si loin et avoir causé la blessure de Merileth. Il avait expliqué qu'il voulait voir si la rapidité de sa réflexion quand elle avait posé l'attelle à Merileth n'était dûe qu'à la chance, ou si elle pouvait réellement avoir les qualités pour devenir une bonne guérisseuse.

« Bonne soirée à tous. Je ne vous embêterai pas très longtemps, » dit-il, déclinant l'offre d'une chaise. « Comment va ton amie ? »

« Elle va mieux, mon Seigneur, merci, » répondit Dulinneth.

« Je suis heureux de l'entendre. Comme je l'ai dit l'autre jour, ce que tu as fait était une chose sage. » Il marqua alors une pause, avant de se tourner vers les parents de Dulinneth. « Capitaine Belegur, Dame Galuves, je me demande si vous accepteriez de me laisser prendre votre fille en apprentissage. Je pense qu'elle pourrait devenir une guérisseuse de qualité. »

« Nous sommes honorés, mon Seigneur, » dit Belegur après avoir partagé un long regard avec Galuves. « Nous allons en parler entre nous, car elle est jeune, comme vous pouvez le voir. »

« Bien sûr. Prenez tout le temps dont vous aurez besoin, » répondit Haerelon. « Soyez par ailleurs assurés qu'elle ne s'occuperait tout d'abord que des tâches les plus simples, considérant son âge, mais je pense qu'elle réussira si elle choisit cette voie. »

Dulinneth ne pipa mot tout le long de l'échange. Elle se demanda ce que ses parents pouvaient bien être en train de penser. Elle se demanda pourquoi le Maître Guérisseur la trouvait digne de son enseignement, alors qu'elle n'avait fait que ce qu'elle pensait pouvoir aider. Mais elle avait tellement aimé aider Merileth. Pourrait-elle réellement devenir une guérisseuse un jour ?

« Je vous souhaite donc à tous une bonne nuit, » dit Maître Haerelon.

Automatiquement, Dulinneth se leva et fit une révérence. De ses yeux, elle suivit ses parents et le guérisseur jusqu'à la porte, mais demeura silencieuse. En elle-même, elle était tremblante d'excitation, mais elle était résignée à attendre patiemment que ses parents parlent en premier. Elle observa son père retourner à son siège, et ramasser son livre. Elle ramassa également sa broderie, et se rassit de nouveau aux côtés de sa mère. Son père se décida alors à parler, à l'instant même où elle allait utiliser son aiguille à nouveau.

« Et bien, ma fille, qu'en dis-tu ? Penses-tu que tu pourrais vouloir être une guérisseuse ? »

Handis: Épouse intelligente

Haerelon: Étoile lointaine


	3. Chapter 3: Vifs désirs

Voilà le nouveau chapitre les amis ! Attention, on à commence à rentrer dans le vif du sujet, je tiens à vous prévenir, les prochains chapitre s'annoncent intéressant, et on va se retrouver face à une progression dans la manière dont se voient Legolas et Dulinneth. Je remercie tous mes gentils reviewers, vous me motivez vraiment beaucoup ! Sans plus attendre, je vous envoie la suite de "Le Prince et le Rossignol", en espérant que vous apprécierez :) Reviewez s'il vous-plaît, c'est important pour le moral ;) !

Toutouille: Merci à toi !

calypso2158: Je te remercie, cela me fait plaisir ! J'essaierai de passer jeter un coup d'oeil à ta fiction même si j'avoue ne pas connaître très bien Game of Thrones. J'espère que tu reviendras me lançer de gentilles reviews !

Mimi70: Je te remercie ! Moi aussi j'ai trouvé que le temps passait trop vite, mais ne t'en fais pas, Dulinneth va encore nous en mettre plein les yeux ! Du côté de Legolas, effectivement, il la considérait toujours comme une enfant parce que c'est ce qu'elle était, mais tu vas voir que les choses vont très vite changer, et prendre un tournant radical... Je n'en dis pas plus ! J'ai trouve que l'idée de la faire devenir guérisseuse était également une bonne chose, et quand aux rapprochements que cela pourrait occasionner, tu n'as même pas idée d'à quel point... Là aussi, je te laisse en suspens ! Je suis bien contente que tu n'es pas lu la version originale, comme ça je vais pouvoir te garder dans l'attente jusqu'au bout ! Je sais, c'est un peu sadique... Merci à toi pour ce que tu dis sur ma traduction, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, tu n'as même pas idée d'à quel point tes reviews sont importantes pour moi, elle sont toujours très longues, et elles me motivent, un truc de malade ! Quand à la contraction, en fait j'ai failli ne pas la mettre, mais je ne voyais pas comment traduire "Tis my friend", qui m'a vraiment posé un sacré cas de conscience ! Dis moi ce que tu en penses, toutes tes remarques sont les bienvenues ! Encore merci, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Chapitre 3 : Vifs désirs

 _Mirkwood, 2818, T. A._

Dulinneth pivota sur elle-même pour observer son reflet dans le miroir de sa chambre. Aujourd'hui était son cinquantième anniversaire, le jour où elle atteignait enfin l'âge adulte : mais elle ressemblait toujours à celle qu'elle était hier, avant-hier, et encore le jour d'avant.

Un soupir de déception et de dégoût s'échappa de ses lèvres, et ses épaules s'affaissèrent tandis qu'elle observait son reflet dans le miroir. Ses seins étaient petits en comparaison de ceux de sa mère, et même comparés à ceux de Merileth. Ses hanches étaient à peine visibles, même quand elle serrait sa robe en arrière contre son corps, dans une vaine tentative de les accentuer. Elle s'était en quelque sorte attendue à une sorte de transformation magique que tout le monde aurait été capable de voir, ou du moins à quelques signes indiquant qu'elle était désormais adulte. Il n'y en avait pas. Elle n'avait pas du tout l'air d'être adulte. N'importe qui la voyant aujourd'hui penserait qu'elle était toujours une adolescente.

Mais elle ne se morfondit pas sur son apparence très longtemps. Elle se redressa, la détermination transformant sa colonne vertébrale en acier, et elle releva son menton avec un air de défi à la vue de son apparence peu commune. Il était bien vrai que du point de vue de son visage et de ses formes, elle ressemblait toujours beaucoup à ce qu'elle avait été durant déjà des années, mais ce n'était pas un point sur lequel elle allait s'affliger. Elle était comme elle était, et il allait bien falloir que cela soit suffisant.

La partie de son reflet qu'elle aimait était ses cheveux. Elle pensa même qu'il s'agissait bien là de ce qu'elle préférait chez elle. Ils tombaient en de douces vagues jusqu'à sa taille, et étaient finalement un peu plus sombres que quand elle avait été plus jeune, même si ils ne serait jamais aussi noirs que ceux de sa mère, puisque Galuves était à moitié Noldorin, tandis qu'elle ne l'était qu'à un quart.

Elle prit son peigne de bois de santal, et commença à le faire glisser à travers les longues mèches emmêlées. Quand elles furent douces et brillantes, elle ramena deux mèches épaisses, une de chaque côté de sa tête, et les enroula ensemble à l'arrière de sa tête. Elle les fit tenir avec une pince à cheveux en argent ayant une forme ovale, et recula pour être certaine que sa coiffure avait l'air soignée. Après une minute, elle secoua la tête et enleva la pince. Elle ne travaillait pas dans la Maison de Guérison aujourd'hui ; elle porterait donc ses cheveux lâchés, décida t-elle, avant de laisser son peigne courir une dernière fois à travers sa chevelure. Après un dernier regard dans la miroir, elle quitta la chambre.

Dulinneth se dépêcha alors d'aider sa mère à préparer le petit déjeuner. L'eau sur le réchaud était tout juste en train de bouillir quand elle entra dans la petite surface de la cuisine. Galuves vida une portion d'avoine dans le bol avant d'ajouter un nouveau morceau de bois dans les entrailles du réchaud. Elle se tourna vers sa fille avec un sourire.

« Bonjour ma chérie. Joyeux Anniversaire. »

Dulinneth embrassa sa mère sur la joue. « Merci, Nana. Bonjour à toi aussi. »

Elle avança jusqu'à la table et commença à couper d'épaisses tranches croustillantes de pain au raisin avant de les mettre dans un plat. Elle observa ensuite sa mère remuant le mélange bouillonnant avec rapidité, et souhaita pouvoir faire au moins moitié aussi bien qu'elle quand elle tentait de cuisiner. Ses propres tentatives à cuisiner du porridge s'étaient soldées par des résultats plus que non comestibles – il était presque toujours à moitié cuit et grumeleux, ou même pire, brûlé, et aucune quantité de miel ne pouvait alors en altérer le goût. Elle pensa que ses parents étaient vraiment très courageux de le manger à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de le faire pour le petit déjeuner. Elle allait néanmoins devoir apprendre à maîtriser le processus, ou quand elle se marrierait, son malchanceux de mari n'aurait que très peu de choix sur la nourriture à consommer le matin. Ce qui n'allait pas être bon du tout. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir de faim.

Son père venait tout juste d'arriver à table quand elles émergèrent de la cuisine avec la nourriture. Dulinneth sourit et se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour lui donner son baiser du matin.

« Bonjour, ma fille, » dit-il. « Et que vas-tu donc faire aujourd'hui ? »

« Je prévoyais de passer du temps avec Merileth, » répondit-elle tandis qu'elle prenait place.

« Et comment se déroulent les préparatifs pour son mariage? » demanda Galuves.

« Nous avons presque fini de tout coudre, » répondit Dulinneth.

« Je suis sûr qu'elle apprécie toute l'aide que tu lui as donné, » dit Belegur.

Dulinneth avait, durant son temps libre loin de ses devoirs dans l'aile de guérison, brodé une foultitude de roses et de feuilles autour du collet de Merileth. La robe en elle-même était presque terminée, à l'exception de cela, et de la traîne. Elle pensa à tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire, presque toute l'encolure avant à vrai dire, mais elle se consola par la pensée que cela allait aller très bien à son amie, et que cela valait les rigoureux travaux d'aiguilles auxquels elle s'astreignait. « Cela ne me dérange pas de le faire, » répondit-elle.

« Bien sûr que non, ma chérie. Et peut-être qu'un jour, Merileth t'aidera avec tes vêtements pour ta propre cérémonie de mariage, » dit Galuves.

Dulinneth poussa un grognement très peu féminin à cette idée là. « Cela pourrait être bien loin dans le futur. »

« Je ne pense pas. Je suppose que dans peu de temps, tu commenceras, toi aussi, à avoir des prétendants, maintenant que tu en as l'âge, » répondit Belegur.

La cueillérée de porridge s'arrêta à mi-chemin au lieu d'atteindre la bouche de Dulinneth, et ses yeux se dardèrent sur ses parents, faisant des aller-retour entre les deux. « Des prétendants, » répéta t-elle, sa voix, à peine plus haute qu'un murmure. « N'est ce pas... trop tôt ? »

« Est-ce que cela ne te fait donc pas plaisir, de savoir que de jeunes ellyn pourraient faire des démarches pour avoir ta main ? » demanda Belegur.

« Non, Ada... C'est juste que... » Sa voix s'éteignit et elle baissa les yeux sur sa cuillère toujours levée. Elle la replaça dans son bol et retint un soupir. Ce n'était pas que cela ne lui faisait pas plaisir, ou qu'elle n'était pas flattée à cette idée. Elle l'était d'une certaine manière. Cependant, elle doutait qu'aucun de ses prétendants potentiels puisse être Legolas. Il était plus âgé qu'elle, et un guerrier chevronné de sept siècles. Il se marrierait probablement, si cela arrivait, avec quelqu'un d'un peu plus de son âge.

« Le dernier mot t'appartient bien sûr, » ajouta Galuves.

« Il y a beaucoup d'agréables jeunes ellyn dans le royaume, » dit Belegur. « Le Prince Legolas, par exemple... Tu aurais beaucoup de mal à trouver quelqu'un d'aussi noble par nature, ou d'aussi courageux, si l'on excepte son père. N'importe qui serait fier de l'accueillir comme beau-fils. »

Dulinneth faillit presque s'étrangler avec la gorgée d'eau qu'elle venait juste de prendre, et elle sentit son visage s'enflammer. Elle avait pensé que l'intérêt qu'elle avait toujours eu pour Legolas n'était plus aussi évident, car elle avait essayé ces dernières années d'être plus discrète, et de moins parler de lui que ce qu'elle ne le faisait auparavant. Il était clair qu'elle s'était trompée en pensant qu'elle y était arrivée. Ses parents étaient au courant de ses sentiments pour lui, ou du moins en avaient une idée, ce qui, comme elle le supposait, était inévitable, puisqu'ils la connaissaient si bien. Mais qu'en était-il de Legolas ? Était-il au courant de ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui ? Trouvait-il son engouement pour lui une une source d'amusement ? Cette simple idée était tout simplement mortifiante.

Elle lança un rapide regard consterné , mais ses parents étaient en train de se sourire l'un à l'autre au-dessus de sa tête. Elle mordit sa lèvre et baissa à nouveau les yeux, remuant doucement son porridge dans son bol, encore et encore. Elle finit par parler. « Je voudrais pouvoir penser à ces choses-là pendant un certain temps, si cela vous convient. »

« Bien sûr, ma chérie. Il n'y a pas d'urgence. » l'assura Galuves.

« Pas la moindre, » ajouta Belegur.

Dulinneth laissa son regard errer de l'un à l'autre, mais ils avaient retourné leur attention à leur petit-déjeuner, et avec un froncement de sourcil, elle finit le sien silencieusement.

ooo000ooo000ooo

Elle rencontra Legolas sur le chemin la conduisant au talan de Merileth. Il était tout juste en train de quitter le donjon, son arc à la main et son carquois sanglé à son dos. C'était ce qu'elle avait toujurs admiré chez lui, la manière qu'il avait de se consacrer à ses compétences de guerrier. Même durant la plus pluvieuse des matinées, quand elle marchait d'un pas lourd et acharné à travers les flaques pour atteindre la Maison de Guérison pour prendre possession de ses fonctions, elle avait l'habitude de le voir, se dirigeant vers le terrain de tir à l'arc pour s'entraîner.

Quand il approcha, Dulinneth sentit son cœur se mettre à tambouriner furieusement et un frisson d'excitation tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale la fit frémir avant d'irradier dans tout son corps. Ce sentiment là n'était pas nouveau, mais il la surprenait toujours par son intensité. Elle avait toujours été attirée par lui, l'avait toujours apprécié, mais avec le commencement de la puberté, elle avait commencé à le remarquer d'une toute autre manière, et cela se manifestait par ces réactions physiques particulièrement troublantes. Qu'elle ne semblait pas pouvoir contrôler.

Elle le trouvait plus charmant que n'importe quel autre ellyn qu'elle connaissait, de son beau visage, à ses larges épaules d'archer, de sa taille mince, à ses longues jambes. Elle le voyait plus souvent depuis qu'elle travaillait dans les Cavernes, dans le grand Hall durant le repas du midi, et de temps à autres elle pouvait le rencontrer dans les couloirs. Parfois, elle le voyait même sur le terrain d'entraînement si elle passait par ce chemin-là, où durant les chaudes journées d'été, il pouvait s'entrainer au tir à l'arc, ou avec ses longs couteaux, dans une chemise sans manches, et son regard avide observait la manière dont les muscles de ses bras jouaient, avec fascination. A chaque fois, il lui paraissait plus attirant qu'auparavant, et chaque fois, elle sentait une vague de chaleur lui monter à la tête , surtout si ses yeux rencontraient les siens.

Dulinneth l'observait désormais secrètement sous l'ombre de ses longs cils baissés. Ses cheveux étaient tressés comme toujours en des tresses de guerriers, les bouts ligaturées se balançant doucement pour venir frapper contre ses épaules tandis qu'il se mouvait. Les manches de sa tunique verte claire étaient sanglées aux poignets par des bracelets de cuir. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon gris foncé rentré dans ses bottes. C'était la manière dont il s'habillait généralement quand il allait s'entrainer, mais Dulinneth n'en avait jamais assez de le voir ainsi, masculin et dangereux. Cela fit de nouveau palpiter son cœur d'appréciation et de désir.

« Bonne matinée, Votre Altesse, » dit-elle, s'inclinant en une gracieuse révérence, et espérant que sa voix n'est pas tremblée autant que ses genoux le faisaient. Comment, se demanda t-elle, pouvait-il être encore plus charmant que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré ?

Il s'arrêta et lui sourit. Elle était aussi jolie que d'habitude ce matin-là, avec ses cheveux bruns rougeoyant dans la pâle lueur du jour, ses joues teintées de roses. « Bonne matinée, Dulinneth. C'est une belle journée n'est ce pas ? »

« Effectivement, mon Seigneur. »

« Et comment comptes-tu passer ta journée d'anniversaire ? » demanda t-il. Mais il venait de remarquer le paquet pressé contre sa poitrine. « Je vois que tu prévois de faire un peu de couture. »

Le cœur de Dulinneth bondit de nouveau. _Il s'en est souvenu_. « Je suis en train de broder la robe de Merileth pour sa cérémonie de mariage. »

« C'est très généreux de ta part, » répondit Legolas, cette fois-ci avec un demi-sourire. « Plus de blessures avec l'aiguille j'espère, » dit-il, observant les doigts de Dulinneth.

 _Seulement quand je suis distraite parce que je pense à vous_. « Non, Votre Altesse. »

« J'en suis ravi, » répondit-il. Il releva le regard, ses yeux rencontrant les siens, restant emprisonné dans leur chaleur. Ils étaient d'un vert si doux, comme de la mousse fraîche. Il sentit une chaleur monter dans son cou, et décala ses pieds. Il se racla la gorge, détournant le regard, la regarda de nouveau. « Bien, je devrais te laisser poursuivre dans ce cas-là. »

« Je vous remercie mon Seigneur, » murmura t-elle, plongeant à nouveau dans une révérence. « Bonne journée à vous. »

Le decorum dictait qu'il soit le premier à prendre congé, mais il ne fit aucun mouvement, et pendant un instant, elle resta debout, son cœur battant de plus en plus vite contre ses côtes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle pense qu'il allait peut être exploser hors de sa poitrine.

« Bonne journée. » Il sourit à nouveau et la dépassa, inclinant sa tête au même moment.

ooo000ooo000ooo

Legolas fit quelques pas vers le terrain, mais alors s'arrêta, et regarda en arrière là où il avait laissé Dulinneth, debout. Il pensa qu'il aurait du s'excuser pour avoir été si brusque à l'instant même, mais elle était déjà en train de s'éloigner en marchant lentement, les jupes de sa robe bleue se balançant légèrement.

La brise matinale souleva ses cheveux, tombant jusqu'à sa taille. Ils étaient lâchés aujourd'hui, réalisa t-il. Il apprécia de les voir de cette manière, tombant en de douces vagues. Très joli, pensa t-il à nouveau, repensant à la manière dont l'extrémité de ses oreilles pointaient à travers la masse brillante.

Tandis qu'il se tenait là, l'observant, Dulinneth fit une halte et jeta un regard dans sa direction. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent au travers de cette courte distance, et sa bouche se courba en un sourire hésitant. Le cœur de Legolas claqua en une pause, avant de se mettre à pilonner à une vitesse alarmante. Il déglutit, arrivant à peine à lui rendre son sourire, au moment où son amie sortit pour l'accueillir, l'entraînant avec elle dans l'escalier du talan, et à l'intérieur de son habitation.

Legolas se tint là quelques instants encore, se sentant un peu désorienté, avant de se retourner et de continuer sa route vers le champ d'entraînement.

ooo000ooo000ooo

« Tu vas faire une mariée merveilleuse. »

« Est-ce que tu le penses vraiment ? »

Dulinneth fit glisser son aiguille à travers la douce pièce de lin blanc au niveau de l'encolure de la robe qu'elle était en train de broder, et ressera le fil. Le style complexe était en train de prendre forme avec succès ; les couleurs mettraient le teint de son amie à son avantage. Elle releva les yeux et sourit à l'expression pleine d'espoir, mais néanmoins incertaine sur le visage de Merileth. « La plus belle, » rajouta t-elle. « Je doute que même la Princesse Edraithel te surpasse, quand elle se mariera. »

« Maintenant je sais que tu es en train de me flatter, car elle est très sûrement la plus charmante créature de Mirkwood »

« Mais elle ne sera pas la mariée à ta cérémonie, » lui rappella Dulinneth. « Gorvion sera incapable de regarder autre chose que toi. »

Au nom de son fiancé, Merileth rougit. « J'espère que je ne le décevrai pas. »

« Bien sûr que non tu ne pourrais jamais le décevoir, » répondit Dulinneth, secouant sa tête à cette simple idée. « Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça? »

« C'est simplement que nous n'avons jamais eu de relations plus intimes, et je ne connais que ce que Nana m'a dit de ces choses là, » admit doucement Merileth.

« Mais vous vous êtes sûrement déjà embrassés, non ? »

« Oh oui. C'était vraiment agréable. » Merileth leva les yeux et se pencha en avant avec un air de conspiration, ses joues tournant une nouvelle fois au rose. « Il a également touché mes seins, et même un peu plus bas. »

« Plus bas ? » Dulinneth sentit la chaleur lui monter au visage. « Tu veux dire... _Là_? Et- et est-ce que cela t'a plu ? Je veux dire, est-ce que c'était aussi agréable ? »

« Oh oui. C'était très agréable. Mais je souhaiterais que nous puissions faire plus, » confessa Merileth en soupirant. « Quand je suis avec lui, j'ai chaud de partout, comme si je me trouvais près d'un grand feu. »

Dulinneth hocha lentement la tête. C'était la manière dont elle se sentait à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait près de Legolas, ce qui ne se produisait déjà pas suffisamment à son goût. Mais à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait près d'elle, comme un peu plus tôt dans la journée, son corps tout entier s'échauffait, et elle se prenait à penser que peut être, elle allait réellement _prendre_ feu.

« Je souhaiterais qu'il puisse me prendre plus tôt. »

« Merileth ! » s'exclama Dulinneth, qui faillit presque en faire tomber de ses genoux sa pile d'étoffe, son aiguille, et ses fils.

« Je ne peux rien y faire Dulinneth. Je le désire, » expliqua Merileth.

« Et bien, tu devrais, après tout, il est ton fiancé, » dit Dulinneth, réarrangeant le paquet sur ses genoux. « Néanmoins, je pense qu'il ne vaudrait mieux pas que j'en entende plus. Comment pourrais-je à nouveau regarder Gorvion dans les yeux sinon ? »

Merileth se pencha à nouveau sur sa propre tâche, et Dulinneth commença à broder une nouvelle feuille. Mais après un moment, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Les lèvres de Dulinneth se haussèrent en un sourire. Merileth lui sourit en retour. Dulinneth commença à pouffer de rire, et rapidement, Merileth se joignit à elle.

Il se passa un long moment avant que les deux d'entre elles puissent à nouveau se concentrer sur leur tâche.

ooo000oo000ooo

Cette nuit-là après le dinner, quand la nourriture et les ustensiles eurent été retirés, Dulinneth releva les yeux avec surprise quand plusieurs paquets furent apportés de la chambre à coucher de ses parents et déposés cérémonieusement devant elle.

« Tout cela? »

« Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une jeune dame atteint l'âge adulte, » répondit son père. « Et une telle occasion devrait être correctement marquée. »

« Celui-ci d'abord, » dit sa mère, indiquant un des paquets.

Dulinneth sourit et ouvrit le grand paquet plat, révélant une robe de soirée en soie de Damas, d'un profond vert foncé. Elle laissa ses doigts l'effleurer, sentant la texture soyeuse de l'étoffe, la regardant chatoyer à la flamme des bougies. C'était magnifique. Après un moment, elle la sortit de la boîte et se mit à haleter de joie.

Le corset avait été coupé court. La moitié supérieure des manche lui irait assez serrée autour des bras, tandis que la moitié inférieure s'évasait en dessous de ses coudes, avec une portion de tissu plus longue traînant vers le bas de ses bras. La taille serrée du corset s'évasait alors doucement en une longue jupe. Elle se tint debout, tenant la robe contre elle, et baissa les yeux pour voir ce que cela pourrait donner sur elle une fois qu'elle la mettrait. Elle allait avoir du mal à attendre pour l'essayer. « Oh, c'est- Quelle robe magnifique ! Merci, Nana, Ada. »

Après l'avoir admirée pendant un moment, elle la plia avec précaution et la replaça dans son emballage pour ne pas l'abîmer. Elle ouvrit le second paquet. A l'intérieur, Dulinneth trouva une paire de chaussure de cuir brun clair. Elle la sortit, enleva ses slippers, et essaya avec avidité la nouvelle paire. Les chaussures étaient douces et confortables, tandis qu'elle se déplaçait avec pour les essayer. Après s'être rassise, elle releva ses jupes sur ses cheville et immobilisa ses pieds pour mieux les admirer. « Elles me vont parfaitement, et elles sont vraiment merveilleuses. Merci. »

Le dernier cadeau était un manteau. Il était fait de laine couleur crème, et finement tissé, et était doublé de velour d'un vert un peu plus pâle que celui de la robe. Elle se mit debout et l'enveloppa autour de ses épaules, nouant les laçets au niveau de sa gorge. Le vêtement tombait presque jusqu'à ses orteils. Il était de très bonne qualité, et la tiendrait au chaud pour de nombreux hivers à venir.

« C'est magnifique. Tout. C'est trop, vraiment, » dit-elle à ses parents, pliant et reposant le manteau en arrière. Elle se hâta d'aller les embrasser tous deux avec affection. « Mais merci. »

« Absurde, » répondit sa mère. « Tu as totalement grandi désormais, et tu as besoin de vêtements d'adultes. Et de plus, tu auras besoin de quelque chose d'adéquat pour le marriage de la Princesse Edraithel. »

« Oui, bien sûr, » dit Dulinneth, ses pensées l'emportant vers cet événement.

Le marriage de la princesse était dans tout juste une quinzaine de jours. Legolas serait là, se tenant aux côtés de sa sœur pour la regarder se lier à son fiancé. Après cela, il y aurait un festin et un bal. Et Dulinneth porterait sa nouvelle robe... Peut-être la remarquerait-il, la remarquerait vraiment- pas comme la fille de Belegur, pas comme une guérisseuse , mais comme une jeune femme.

Et s'il ne la remarquait pas, et bien, peut-être pourrait-elle l'amener à la voir comme elle voulait qu'il la voit. Dès qu'elle en aurait trouvé le moyen.


	4. Chapter 4: Noble et doux défi

Je suis de retour ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui, j'en suis sûre; vous plaira beaucoup ! Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu beaucoup de retours pour mon dernier chapitre, j'espère donc que j'aurai un peu plus d'avis pour celui-ci: reviewez s'il vous plaît, cela ne prend que 5 minutes, et ça fait plaisir à l'auteur ! Voilà, profitez !

mimi70: Si le dernier chapitre t'a fait bien rire en ce qui concerne Legolas, et les jeunes elfes coincés attendant le mariage, tu vas être plus qu'impressionnée et amusée par la suite de cette histoire, et notamment par ce chapitre ! Je te remercie pour ton avis sur ma traduction, comme toujours, cela me fait beaucoup plaisir ! Je te remercie aussi pour les précisions que tu me donnes, je vais essayer de m'en souvenir pour les chapitres à venir. Merci pour la traduction de slippers, j'avoue que je n'ai vraiment pas réussi à trouver d'équivalence pour le coup. Encore merci pour tout, et j'attends bien évidemment ton avis sur ce chapitre là, car il marque un vrai tournant dans la relation de Dulinneth et Legolas: je pense que tu ne seras pas déçue ! Les choses sont en train de se corser...

Chapitre 4 : Noble et doux défi

Deux semaines. Deux semaines depuis qu'elle avait atteint l'âge adulte, et elle n'avait toujours aucune idée de la manière dont elle allait attirer l'attention de Legolas. Merileth lui avait dit qu'elle devait prétendre être intéréssée par d'autres hommes, mais bien que cela ait marché pour _elle_ , Dulinneth doutait que Legolas le remarque si elle flirtait avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais que ce passerait-il, si elle flirtait avec _lui_ à la place ? Rirait-il d'elle ? Non, bien sûr que non. Il ne serait jamais cruel ; ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Il serait gentil et prétendrait apprécier ses tentatives de lui montrer qu'elle était intéressée par lui, mais il ne rirait pas d'elle. Elle allait juste devoir réfléchir un peu plus. En cet instant, elle ne connaissait aucun autre moyen d'attirer son attention. Les conseils de sa mère, lui préconisant d'être simplement elle-même, ne semblaient pas fonctionner. Ai, pourquoi ces choses-là devaient-elles donc être si compliquées ?

Dulinneth se mit à penser à son autre problème. Elle avait déjà deux prétendants potentiels. Ils avaient discuté avec son père à propos de lui faire la cour, mais pas encore à elle, ce qui était tout aussi bien, puisqu'elle avait essayé de penser à la manière de les repousser aussi gentillement que possible. Elle ne voulait blesser personne, mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement accepter aucune des deux propositions.

Ses mains s'immobilisèrent sur les bandes de lin qu'elle était en train de rouler en des bandages, et elle baissa les yeux dessus, là où elles se trouvaient sur ses genoux, ses sourcils se réunissant sur son front. Devait-elle donner à d'autres une chance de la courtiser au lieu de se focaliser sur quelqu'un qui ne la verrait probablement jamais comme autre chose que le fille de son mentor, à peine plus qu'une enfant ? Mais cette simple pensée fit se contracter son cœur douloureusement.

« Excusez-moi. »

Dulinneth releva les yeux, surprise, pour voir un guerrier tenant une étoffe tâchée de sang appuyée contre un de ses bras. Il s'agissait d'un ellon aux cheveux bruns, at aux yeux bleus foncés. Elle se releva et marcha jusqu'à l'endroit où il se tenait, dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'observant.

« Le Prince Legolas m'a envoyé pour que quelqu'un examine ça, » dit-il, indiquant sans grande nécessité le membre blessé.

« Ah. Bien, jetons un coup d'oeil, voulez-vous ? » Elle leva l'etoffe avec précaution. Il y avait une entaille sur son avant-bras, pas très profonde, mais certainement bien plus qu'une simple égratignure.

« Est-ce que c'est mauvais ? »

Il avait l'air plein d'espoir que cela le soit, et Dulinneth le regarda brusquement, pour le voir en train de lui sourire. Son regard était chaleureux tandis qu'il effleurait son visage, et elle baissa le sien sur son bras une fois encore. Il semblait désireux que sa blessure le retienne dans la Maison de Guérison pour un moment, et elle réprima un soupir. Pouvait-il être un de ces ellyn que son père avait dit être intéressé par une cour ? Néanmoins, il était peut-être tout simplement amical, se réprimanda t-elle. Elle n'était tout de même pas prétentieuse au point de croire que chaque ellon qu'elle rencontrait pouvait peut-être vouloir la courtiser pour pouvoir l'épouser. Elle grogna presque de rire à cette idée-là.

En tout cas, il était définitivement en train d'essayer de flirter avec elle. Elle mordit l'intérieur de sa lèvre inférieure tandis qu'elle réflechissait à la manière de répondre. « ça n'a pas l'air très bon, » dit Dulinneth.

« Est-ce que cela nécessitera des points ? »

« Oui, j'en suis sûre. Et une certaine quantité à ce que je vois. »

« Je suis Candor, » dit-il, son sourire s'élargissant.

« Tout à fait. Un plaisir de vous rencontrer Candor. » _Audacieux_ était effectivement adapté pour lui, songea Dulinneth tandis qu'elle se retournait pour prendre un pot d'onguent cicatrisant sur une étagère. Elle pouvait le sentir la fixer, mais quand elle lui fit face de nouveau, il apparut être plus intéressé par son entaille. Elle descendit une autre fiole, et alla prendre une coupe, versant une certaine quantité du contenu dedans, et ajoutant de l'eau.

« Tenez, buvez cela. Cela vous aidera une fois que j'aurai commencé à coudre. »

« Je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin. »

« Allons, n'essayez pas d'être brave, » le sermonna t-elle gentillement. « Vous m'en remercierez plus tard. »

« Et bien, si vous insistez, » répondit-il. Il prit le gobelet, et l'inclinant en avant, en vida le contenu.

Dulinneth attendit que la drogue fasse effet, regardant ses yeux se faire lourd et se respiration se faire un petit peu plus profonde. Elle prit alors son aiguille, inséra le fil à l'intérieur, et commença à coudre. Faire des points sur une plaie lui était désormais familier, une routine en fait. Pas comme la première fois qu'on lui avait confié la tâche de recoudre une plaie faite par un couteau. Son estomac en avait été tellement malade, qu'elle avait du s'enfuir de la Maison de Guérison juste après, et avait vomi.

Juste devant Legolas. Presque sur ses bottes en fait.

Même maintenant, elle grinçait des dents quand elle s'en souvenait. Il n'avait pas eu une seule parole moqueuse ; en fait, il avait été très gentil. Il lui avait donné son mouchoir pour se nettoyer, et lui avait exprimé de la compassion, mais elle avait été tellement embrassé par cet incident, qu'elle l'avait évité pendant plusieurs jours après cela.

Elle termina de coudre rapidement, faisant moins de points qu'elle l'avait laissé entendre auparavant, et appliqua le baume cicatrisant sur la blessure refermée. Elle était juste en train d'enrouler un bandage autour de son bras, quand Candor parla à nouveau.

« Et quel est votre nom, belle demoiselle ? » demanda t-il.

« Je suis une guérisseuse, » dit-elle simplement, au moment même où une voix se fit entendre de l'entrée de la pièce. « Je pense que ce problème là revêt peu d'importance. »

Les mains de Dulinneth se mirent à trembler, et elle releva les yeux, ses lèvres formant un sourire, qui s'éteignit rapidement. Le Prince avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine, ses lèvres formant une dure ligne de désapprobation, ses yeux brillant dangereusement. Elle baissa à nouveau ses yeux sur son travail, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien le mettre en colère.

« N'as-tu pas été ici assez longtemps ? » demanda Legolas au jeune guerrier, d'une voix coupée, dure.

« Oui, Votre Altesse, » marmonna Candor, qui se releva d'un bond et s'inclina devant le Prince presque trop vite pour que Dulinneth ait le temps de nouer les bouts de son bandage. Il se précipita hors de la pièce, sans un un autre regard dans sa direction.

Dulinneth fronça les sourcils. Qui donc Legolas croyait-il être pour ordonner à un patient de quitter le Maison de Guérison pendant qu'il était soigné ? Il était peut-être le Prince, et le commandant des guerriers par la même, mais même si c'était le cas, ce n'était pas normal. Elle quitta la chaise sur laquelle elle avait été perchée, et marcha jusqu'à l'endroit où Legolas se tenait, près de la porte. Sa tête était de profil, elle ne pouvait donc pas voir ses yeux, mais il semblait être en train de fixer le jeune guerrier de son regard. Dulinneth ne savait pas quoi penser, car Candor n'avait rien fait qui puisse le rendre responsable d'un tel blâme. Et elle non plus, pensa t-elle, rougissant néanmoins de culpabilité. « Je vous prie de m'excuser, Votre Altesse, mais je ne comprend pas la raison d'une telle hâte. Il était blessé. Vous l'avez envoyé ici pour que l'on s'occupe de lui, et c'est ce que j'étais en train de faire, » dit-elle, tout en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Legolas se retourna vers elle, son regard noir. Il essaya de se calmer, essaya de se dire que c'était simplement le fait que le jeune guerrier ait tenté de flirter avec elle pendant qu'elle s'occupait de son bras qui l'avait énervé. Cela n'avait absolument rien à voir avec la manière dont Dulinneth était assise si près de lui. Rien à voir du tout avec la manière dont elle avait semblé apprécié l'attention de Candor à son égard. « Ce n'était qu'une simple coupûre. Un bandage aurait suffit. »

Elle se raidit de colère à sa réponse. Il était réellement en train de lui expliquer comment faire son travail ? L'apprécierait-il si elle essayait de lui expliquer quelle était la meilleure manière d'embrocher un Orc ? Pas qu'elle savait comment faire, mais tout de même, c'était pour le principe. « C'était assez profond pour avoir besoin de points, » contre t-elle. « Vous ne voudriez tout de même pas que je sois négligente dans mes fonctions, n'est ce pas ? »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Jamais elle ne lui avait parlé de cette manière ; elle avait toujours été sage et respectueuse envers lui. Et elle ne l'avait jamais regardé de la manière dont elle était en train de le faire en cet instant non plus. Ses yeux, d'habitudes si chaleureux et doux, crachaient le feu, et ses joues étaient empourprées. Mais il se mit à supposer qu'elle avait raison sur un point ; il était en train de se comporter irraisonnablement, tournant son ire pour Candor contre elle, alors qu'elle ne la méritait pas.

« Non, Dulinneth, ce n'est pas ce que je voudrais, » répondit-il, son visage s'adouçissant.

Elle hocha la tête, et à ce moment là seulement, se rendit-elle compte d'à quel point ses genoux tremblaient. « Est ce que- est ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je puisse faire pour _vous_ dans ce cas-là ? »

« Je voulais simplement voir ce qui retenait un de mes hommes. »

« Je vois. » La déception faillit l'étouffer, mais ses yeux rencontrèrent alors les siens. Elle refusa de détourner le regard, même quand ses yeux plongèrent dans les siens à nouveau. Elle releva son menton encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. « Bien, l'énigme est résolue dans ce cas-là, et je suis sûre que vous êtes occupé, Votre Altesse, je ne vous retiendrai donc pas plus longtemps non plus. »

Il haussa les sourcils, et un sourire se mit soudainement à traîner sur son visage. « Je suis donc congédié ? »

La main de Dulinneth vola jusqu'à sa bouche, ses yeux s'écarquillant. « Oh ! Oh, je n'avais pas l'intention de- »

« Je le sais bien Dulinneth, » dit-il, riant doucement. Mais alors, son sourire s'éteignit et ses yeux se firent sérieux. « Mais Dulinneth, tu dois être prudente. Il y a des personnes qui pourraient vouloir profiter de ton innocence »

Elle aurait adoré le pousser à « profiter » de son innocence, comme il le disait si bien. Peut-être un baiser. Sa langue alla humecter ses lèvres à cette simple pensée. « Je garderai cela à l'esprit. »

Ses yeux quittèrent les siens, lançant un coup d'oeil un peu plus bas, avant de se fixer sur ses lèvres. Dulinneth les sentit se mettre à picoter, et cette sensation se répandit rapidement dans tout son corps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'une artère, vrombissante sous son regard, l'échauffant à un point tel qu'elle aurait souhaité avoir un linge frais à presser contre son visage.

« Ce n'est pas un sujet sur lequel on puisse badiner, » dit-il après un autre silence.

« Je sais, » répondit-elle, peinant à respirer. « Et je vous remercie pour votre inquiétude. Je sais que cela part d'une bonne intention. Mais je ne suis plus une enfant ayant besoin d'être protégée. J'ai atteint l'âge adulte. » _Même si vous ne semblez pas l'avoir remarqué._

Legolas ouvrit la bouche, sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais la referma tout aussi rapidement. Puis, il hocha la tête.

« Je te laisses donc à tes obligations. Bonne journée ma Dame, » murmura t-il, et il partit, la laissant plantée là, seule et perplexe.

ooo000ooo000ooo

Quand il fut l'heure du déjeuner, Dulinneth attrapa la pomme qu'elle avait mise de côté au petit-déjeuner, et se dirigea vers l'écurie. C'était un grand bâtiment bien entretenu, avec des stalles pour les montures des guerriers, les dignitaires en visite, et bien sur, la famille de Thranduil. Il n'y avait personne à proximité quand elle entra, et elle en fut ravie. Elle aimait être entourée de gens, bien sûr, mais il y avait aussi des moments, comme maintenant, où elle avait besoin d'être seule, et elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas rester dans la Maison de Guérison toute la journée. Elle décida donc d'aller rendre visite au cheval de son père. Peut-être qu'ici, elle pourrait réfléchir.

Legolas s'était comporté de manière très étrange un peu plus tôt. C'était assez bizarre qu'il soit contrarié par la quantité de temps qu'il lui fallait pour recoudre une blessure. Et il aurait du savoir que cela aurait besoin de bien plus qu'un simple bandage. Il avait sans aucun doute vu des blessures de cet acabit des centaines de fois.

Et en ce qui concernait Candor, l'attention qu'il lui avait porté avait été agréable, et même flatteuse, d'une certaine manière, mais cela l'avait également mise mal à l'aise. Elle savait bien en elle-même qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal en flirtant en retour avec lui, mais dans son cœur, elle avait eu l'impression d'avoir trahi Legolas. Ce n'était pas une activité qu'elle allait laisser se reproduire. Elle espéra sincérement qu'il n'était pas partit en pensant des choses eronnées à propos de tout cela.

Elle avança jusqu'à la stalle de Gilroch, la paille fraîchement étalée au sol se froissant sous ses pieds. Le hongre noir qui était la monture de son père hennit pour la saluer quand elle s'approcha de lui. Dulinneth sourit et lui caressa les naseaux, tout le long des contours de l'étoile blanche selon laquelle il avait été nommé. Au moins, _lui_ , n'était pas compliqué à comprendre au moins.

« Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle. Gilroch donna un petit coup sur sa main et elle rit. « Oui, je t'ai apporté une friandise mellon. Ne sois pas si impatient... »

ooo000ooo000ooo

Legolas s'arrêta à la porte de l'écurie quand le son d'un rire féminin résonna dans ses oreilles. Il regarda tout autour de lui, se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être. Peut-être que l'un des palefrenier avait un rendez-vous ici pendant que la plupart du monde avait déserté la place, mais un regard en hauteur vers le grenier à foin ne lui montra aucun signe d'utilisation. Haussant les épaules, il continua son chemin vers la stalle de son cheval.

« Tu es un individu fringant aujourd'hui, n'est-il pas ? »

Aussitôt qu'il reconnut la voix de Dulinneth, il fronça les sourcils. Que faisait-elle donc dans l'écurie avec un ellon ? Et d'ailleurs, qu'était- _il_ en train de faire pour être considéré aussi fringant ?

Il y eut un autre rire rauque. Cela fit frissonner sa colonne vertébrale de haut en bas. Son estomac se mit à trembler et se serra.

« ça chatouille. » Il y eut un moment de silence, et alors, « Arrêtes ça, ou tu n'auras plus de friandises. »

Legolas décida qu'il n'allait pas en écouter plus. Si c'était Candor, il allait le massacrer, puis le mettre à la corvée des latrines pour quinze jours. Nay, le double. Il se hâta vers le son de sa voix, ses mains serrées en deux poings. Elle pourrait être en colère contre lui après coup, mais il n'allait certainement pas s'en aller si elle avait besoin de son aide.

« Très bien, ça suff... »

Il s'arrêta net, sa voix s'éteignant. Dulinneth se tenait calmement devant une stalle, nourissant le cheval de Belegur de bouts de pommes. Elle le nourissait petit bout par petit bout, et chaque fois qu'il prenait l'offrande, il léchait sa main, la faisant rire. Personne n'était en train de lui faire des avances. Un souffle d'air se pressa à la sortie de ses lèvres, et il se demanda s'il était possible de se sentir encore plus stupide qu'il ne se sentait à l'instant.

« Qu'est ce qui l'est ? » demanda t-elle, tournant l'attention qu'elle avait pour le cheval vers Legolas. Le hongre lui donna un petit coup à l'arrière de la tête.

« Quoi ? » Il la regarda longuement, pensant à combien elle pouvait être jolie avec ses yeux scintillants et ses cheveux ébouriffés. « Je pensais que quelqu'un t'ennuyais. »

« Seulement Gilroch ici présent, mais il ne peut s'empêcher d'être lui-même quand on en vient aux pommes. N'est ce pas mellon ? » murmura Dulinneth, tapotant le pelage noir et brillant des naseaux avec affection. Elle essuya ses mains sur ses jupes, et se tourna pour lui faire face.

« Je ne voulais pas déranger. Je pensais... que tu... avais besoin d'aide, » dit-il sans grande conviction, se sentant vraiment idiot.

« Il semblerait que vous soyez mon champion aujourd'hui, Votre Altesse. Merci. »

« Je rendais juste visite à ma propre monture. Voudrais-tu me joindre ? » demanda t-il, espérant pouvoir changer le sujet et l'éloigner de ce fait de ses sentiments sur-protecteur stupides. D'ailleurs, qu'était-il en train de lui arriver en ce moment ?

Elle sourit à cela, faisant bondir l'intérieur de son corps en réponse. « J'adorerais cela. »

Ils marchèrent côte à côte jusqu'à l'endroit où un étalon gris mâchait paresseusement son avoine. Le cheval agita sa tête et hennit en voyant Legolas approcher, poussant son épaule quand il s'arrêta à la porte. Il sortit juste au bon moment une pomme de sa poche, et en trancha un morceaun qu'il lui offra.

Dulinneth tendit une main vers le cheval. « Bonjour, Daeroch, » dit-elle calmement. Le cheval renifla sa main, mais n'y trouvant aucune friandise, retourna son attention vers Legolas, qui rit doucement.

« Il n'est pas dupe. » Il coupa une autre tranche de pomme. « Tiens. »

Elle se rapprocha pour prendre le morceau, et quand ses doigts effleurèrent les siens, de la chaleur se recroquevilla au creux de son bras, et il mordit l'intérieur de sa joue pour s'empêcher d'y réagir jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tourne finalement vers Daeroch. Il prit une inspiration rapide, silencieuse, et le regretta immédiatement, car son odeur de bois de santal et de fleurs sauvages se mit alors à taquiner ses narines. Il se demanda si c'était le parfum de son savon. Si c'était le cas, cela lui plaisait. Il y avait également un parfum plus subtil, quelque chose de frais et de pur, comme l'odeur de feuilles nouvelles, semblant s'infiltrer dans ses veines, l'appellant, l'excitant.

Son pantalon se fit plus serré à l'entrejambe en réponse. Horrifié, Legolas se racla la gorge, et recula d'un pas. Et d'un autre. Ai, non. Cela n'était pas censé se produire. Elle était la fille de Belegur. Il lui avait fait faire des promenades sur son dos quand elle était petite.

Heureusement, Dulinneth ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir. Elle tendit la pomme à Daeroch, qui la prit avidemment et se mit à la mâcher. « Tu es très beau, n'est ce pas, » murmurra Dulinneth, se rapprochant, avant de laisser courir sa main sur le cou du cheval.

Les yeux de Legolas suivirent les mouvements de sa main, glissant sur le cou de son cheval, doucement, rythmiquement. Ses sous-vêtements commençaient à devenir incomfortables, et il avait grand besoin de tenter de se mettre plus à l'aise, mais il n'y avait absolument aucune manière de le faire ici sans attirer l'attention de Dulinneth sur ce qu'il espérait justement garder caché. A la place, il ferma les yeux, dans une tentative désespérée d'effacer les images qu'il avait d'elle, caressant son cheval.

« Je vous dois des excuses Votre Altesse, si vous voulez bien les accepter, » dit-elle. « Je ne voulais pas paraître discourtoise un peu plus tôt, c'est simplement que... »

Le changement de sujet le déconcerta un moment, mais lui permit de distraire son attention des caresses que Dulinneth prodiguait à son cheval, et son corps se relaxa. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent à la volée, et il se rapprocha.

« Tu n'étais pas supposée t'entendre dire comment faire ton travail, » finit-il pour elle. « Tu n'étais pas discourtoise, Dulinneth, et c'est moi qui te dois des excuses. Je n'aurais pas du remettre en question ton jugement. Tu es la guérisseuse ici, pas moi. »

« Merci. » Dulinneth sourit, même si elle continuait de se demander pourquoi il avait réagit comme il l'avait fait. Ce comportement ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, mais elle n'osa pas lui demander ce qui avait provoqué une telle réaction chez lui. « Est-ce que tout est prêt pour la cérémonie de mariage de la princesse Edraithel ? » demanda t-elle à la place.

« Oui, je pense. Et seras-tu là, ou auras-tu des devoirs auxquels te consacrer dans la Maison de Guérison ? »

Elle se retourna pour le regarder, ses yeux rencontrant les siens. Elle secoua sa tête. « Non. Je veux dire, oui, je serai là. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement, Dulinneth se haussa sur la pointe des pieds, et toucha ses lèvres des siennes juste assez longtemps pour qu'il se rende compte qu'elles étaient douces, et qu'elle avait mangé du miel un peu plus tôt. Elle recula, rougit, et se précipita hors de l'écurie si rapidement qu'il ne put rien dire.

Pas qu'il puisse former quelque mot que ce soit à cet instant précis, donc cela importait peu au final.

Il pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre, regardant longuement dans la direction par laquelle elle avait fuit. Cela faisait au moins deux décennies depuis la dernière fois qu'elle lui avait conféré un baiser, soit pour le remercier d'un cadeau, ou simplement par une sorte d'exubérance de la jeunesse. Il ne se rappellait cependant pas qu'aucun de ses baisers n'aient ressemblé à cela- innocent, mais pourtant invitant. Timide, mais pourtant avide. Il prit une respiration rapide, ses sourcils se fronçant, et son cœur tambouriant avec rapidité. Il avait été embrassé par beaucoup de femmes dans sa vie, des courtisanes aux servantes, ainsi que tout ce qui se trouvait entre les deux, pourtant, aucun ne l'avait laissé aussi étourdi et stupéfié que celui-ci.

Avec un regard alentour pour vérifier qu'il était bien seul, il essaya de se mettre le plus à l'aise possible. Tir à l'arc, décida t-il. C'était ce dont il avait besoin. Tir à l'arc.

Candor : Frère audacieux

Gilroch : Cheval-étoile

Daeroch : Cheval d'ombre.


	5. Chapter 5: Danse avec moi

Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! Les choses sérieuses commencent enfin... Mais je n'en dis pas plus, à vous de me dire ce que vous en aurez pensé à la fin, j'adore personnellement ce chapitre, alors j'attends pleins d'avis de votre part ! Je dédie ce chapitre à mimi70 qui me suit depuis le tout début sans jamais se lasser, et m'offre une grande source de soutien, et à Ivredeliberte, qui a été ma source de motivation pour écrire ce chapitre là. Enjoy !

mimi70: Si tu trouvais que le chapitre précédent était super, je te garantis que celui-ci ne te décevra pas, et ça va monter en crescendo à partir de maintenant ! Je comprends ce que tu veux dire pour le quiproquo et les réactions de Legolas, je me suis personnellement écroulée de rire la première fois que j'ai lu la version originale, et j'ai vraiment adoré ! Moi aussi j'ai trouvé que le système de la cour est assez sympa, même si, je dois l'avouer, je suis bien contente de n'avoir à faire que de la traduction pour le moment, parce que je ne saurais personnellement pas comment appréhender le monde des elfes: c'est très compliqué ! Effectivement, voilà le bal du mariage, et tu vas te délecter je pense, mais bon, comme toujours, les choses progressent en douceur, ne nous attendons donc pas à ce que Legolas lui demande de l'épouser de suite ! Encore merci pour tout, et j'espère que tu apprécieras vraiment ce chapitre ! Bises !

Ivredeliberte: Tu n'as pas failli à ton devoir de lectrice, puisque tu as finalement laissé une petire review pour moi, qui me fait par ailleurs vraiment vraiment très plaisir ! Même si je ne fais qu'une traduction, je me sens très touchée par ce que tu dis, et je t'en remercie: je suis contente que tu ais eu un coup de coeur pour cette fiction, surtout qu'ils ont l'air d'être rares comme tu le dis, ce qui est encore plus valorisant pour l'auteur et moi ! Je te comprends très bien quand tu dis être difficile sur les romances, car je le suis aussi. Les histoires d'amour à l'eau de rose où les personnages se promettent monts et merveilles au bout du troisième chapitre ne sont guère réalistes, et pas plus plaisantes à lire. Ce que tu dis sur les personnages me fait plaisir, car même si cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, moi aussi j'écris en tant normal, et le réalisme de l'histoire et des personnages est la chose qui me tracasse le plus à chaque fois: je me tue à essayer de rendre les histoires aussi vraies que possibles, et voir que j'y suis au moins arrivé dans la traduction. Je pense pouvoir en revanche revendiquer le style d'écriture (au moins un truc), et voir qu'il te plaît me fait également plaisir. Des reviews comme les tiennes valent de l'or pour les auteurs: tu m'as motivé à écrire ce chapitre-là, et ce n'est pas peu dire ! Cette fiction sera finie en temps et en heure, car elle ne fait que dix chapitres, et comptent quelques autres OS qui participent à la série du Rossignol, alors tu n'auras pas à attendre trop longtemps !

MELHANN: Merci à toi, cela me fait très plaisir d'avoir un nouveau lecteur ! Reviens reviewez dès que l'envie s'en fera sentir, j'en serais ravie ! Merci pour tout !

Toutouille: Te revoilà ! Je suis d'accord quand tu parles d'un Legolas avec un côté humain, je l'aime beaucoup de cette manière là également (n'oublions pas que les elfes Sylvestres sont plus sauvages que leurs cousins du Nord...). Non, la partie est loin d'être perdue pour Dulinneth, tu vas vite t'en rendre compte ! Merci encore, et j'attends tes impressions avec impatience !

Chapitre 5 : Danse avec moi.

Legolas accepta un verre de vin, inclinant sa tête en signe de remerciement à la servante qui l'avait apporté. La cérémonie de mariage de sa petite sœur au lieutenant Malfinnon, elfe sylvain, c'était plutôt bien déroulée. Il y avait eu un échange de vœux dans l'intimité, comme Edraithel l'avait souhaitée, avec seulement la famille et les amis proches, et les officiers ayant le rang le plus élevé. Le festin et le bal qui se tenaient après, en revanche, étaient ouverts à tous, et la large clairière juste devant le donjon était désormais remplie d'une foule de gens.

Il lança un regard vers Edraithel, là où elle dansait avec son mari. Il ne l'avait jamais vu l'air aussi heureuse, ni brillant d'une manière aussi vibrante qu'elle ne le faisait en ce jour. Il était heureux pour elle. Heureux pour eux deux. Ils formaient un beau couple, pensa t-il, et il fut heureux que son père ait donné son approbation. Il lui sourit, et leva son verre pour la saluer quand elle regarda dans sa direction, mais elle se retourna à nouveau, et seul son mari eut alors son attention.

Legolas laissa ses yeux balayer le reste de la foule. C'était vraiment une joyeuse célébration, rassemblant tout le monde, des nobles aux serviteurs, pour participer aux festivités et partager tous ensemble la nourriture et le vin coulant en abondance. Il sourit à ceux qu'il connaissait bien, et inclina la tête vers ceux qu'il connaissait surtout de vue.

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent quand ils tombèrent sur Dulinneth, et s'attardèrent, sa respiration se faisant légèrement saccadée. Il la reconnaissait, et pourtant ne la reconnaissait pas. Elle était toujours la même elleth qu'il connaissait depuis qu'elle n'était qu'un bébé. Et pourtant, elle ne l'était pas. Bien sûr, il avait noté les changements apparaissant chez elle au fil des ans, et tout particulièrement il y a peu, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, leur pleine signification ne l'avait jamais atteint comme à l'instant présent. Elle était une adulte.

Il l'observa, tandis qu'elle souriait à quelque chose que son amie venait de dire, ses fossettes apparaissant au même moment. Legolas avait toujours aimé son sourire ; il éclaircissait son humeur à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, car il était frais et sincère, jamais faux. Et il ne manquait jamais de lui donner également envie de sourire.

Pourtant, ce soir-là, il lui semblait aussi différent que tout le reste à propos d'elle.

Ses cheveux bruns avaient été astucieusement arrangés en des tresses, rassemblées en arrière pour révéler son cou, ainsi que ses délicates oreilles pointues. Sa robe verte était serrée contre ses seins, les accentuant assez pour les mettre en valeur sans que cela ne soit trop voyant. Le corset était ajusté tout contre son corps, tandis que les jupes étaient drapées autour de ses hanches, tombant juste comme il le fallait pour qu'on les remarquent. Il l'avait toujours trouvée jolie, mais ce soir-là... ce soir-là elle était de toute beauté.

Ses yeux s'étrécirent quand un ellon l'approcha. Ce qu'il lui dit, Legolas ne put l'entendre, mais ses intentions se firent assez évidentes quand Dulinnetn hocha la tête et qu'ils joignirent les couples se mouvant en rond sur la surface lisse qu'était la piste de danse. Legolas fronça les sourcils, et sa prise sur son verre se resserra. Était-ce simplement lui, ou est-ce que cet ellon ne respectait pas entièrement les distances censées exister entre deux danseurs ? Ce n'était pas convenable !

L'instinct de Legolas, lui commandant de la protéger, s'éleva dans sa tête, et il venait de faire un pas en avant dans sa direction, pensant à intercéder en son nom, quand, gentillement mais fermement, elle manœuvra de manière à écarter l'ellon de sa personne, rétablissant la distance normale à avoir lors d'une danse, et son propre espace. Legolas sourit, et se relaxa légèrement. Peut-être pouvait-elle se débrouiller toute seule après tout. Il en avait déjà eu la preuve. Il sourit en repensant à la manière dont elle l'avait regardé il y avait quelques jours de cela dans la Maison de Guérison, ses yeux verts crépitant d'indignation, tandis qu'elle le mettait au défi de remettre en question son jugement et ses compétences en tant que guérisseuse. Non, aucun ellon n'allait facilement avoir ce qu'il voulait avec elle, décida t-il.

Néanmoins, il ne put réprimer son soulagement quand la danse se termina et qu'elle retourna dans les marges, loin de l'autre ellon. Ce fut cependant de courte durée, puisqu'il n'était pas le dernier de ses cavaliers potentiels. Presque aussitôt après qu'elle ait atteint les bordures de la piste de danse, un autre ellon vint lui demander son bras pour un nouveau tour de piste. Et puis un autre. Et un autre.

Elle finit par quitter son amie et creuser sa route à travers la foule. Legolas donna son verre à la première personne passant près de lui, et se déplaça dans sa direction avant même de s'en être rendu compte.

ooo000ooo000ooo

Dulinneth sourit à quelques connaissances quand elle passa près d'eux pour se rendre à l'endroit où ses parents se tenaient. Elle avait laissé Merileth et Gorvion seuls, car leur mariage n'était que dans quelques jours, et elle ne souhaitait pas être une gêne s'ils choisissaient de quitter les festivités pour une raison ou une autre.

Elle se sentait bien dans sa peau ce soir-là, et elle était déterminée à en profiter, même si Legolas n'avait pas fait grand chose d'autre que de lui souhaiter une bonne soirée pour l'instant. Pour une fois, ses doigts n'étaient pas tâchés, et elle ne sentait pas tant que cela les herbes cicatrisantes- tout du moins en apparence. Elle avait lavé ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'ils brillent, et sa mère l'avait aidée à les arranger en un style plutôt complexe. Sa nouvelle robe était serrée au niveau de sa poitrine, pas au point de l'en empêcher de respirer, mais assez pour indiquer qu'elle avait effectivement des seins, dont la naissance était exposée par une encolure creusée.

Elle le sentit avant de le voir. La prise de conscience sauvage et excitante, qui était à la fois physique et existait au plus profond de âme jaillit en elle, lui laissant échapper une rapide expiration, et faisant frissonner d'anticipation et de désir chaque parcelle de son corps. Elle se tourna doucement dans sa direction, inspirant profondément en une tentative infructueuse de contrôler ses émotions, avant d'être pratiquement défaite par sa chaude odeur masculine. Elle se mit à trembler encore plus.

Ai, Valar, il avait l'air plus charmant que jamais ce soir-là. Ses robes de cérémonies d'un bleu profond donnaient l'impression que ses yeux étaient encore plus foncés, et ses cheveux plus dorés. Ils tombaient, épais, juste en dessous de ses épaules, la seule chose les retenant loin de son visage étant un cercle de mithril. L'intense attraction qu'elle avait pour lui la prenait toujours par surprise, peu importe à quel point elle l'avait déjà expérimentée auparavant. Cela la traîna un pas encore en avant.

« Bonne soirée à nouveau, Dulinneth. »

Il sourit, courbant légèrement ses lèvres vers le haut, et le cœur de Dulinneth eut un raté à cette vue-là. Elle parvint à lui donner un sourire tandis qu'elle lui faisait une révérence. « Votre Altesse, » murmura t-elle. « Bonne soirée à vous. »

« T'amuses-tu ce soir ? »

« Oh, oui, » répondit-elle. « Beaucoup, je vous remercie. »

« J'en suis ravi. » Il se demanda s'il devait lui demander une danse, mais peut être avait-elle eu assez de cette activité-là pour ce soir.

« Voudriez-vous- voudriez-vous danser ? Avec moi ? » demanda Dulinneth, impressionnée par sa propre audace. Elle se demanda si c'était le vin. Les réserves de Dorwinion du Roi avaient été apportées pour l'occasion, et ce soir, elle avait eu son premier verre _officiel_ de cette puissante boisson. Elle dirigea cependant son regard vers les couples se déplaçant en cercles, pour ne pas voir son amusement quand il refuserait.

Les sourcils de Legolas se haussèrent vers le haut à la requête formulée d'une voix douce, mais se retrouva souriant, et inclina sa tête dans sa direction. « Oui, merci. A une condition. Tu dois m'appeler Legolas, comme tu le faisais quand tu étais plus jeune. »

« Très bien, » agréa t-elle timidement. « Legolas. »

Il essaya d'ignorer le frisson de plaisir qui le traversa quand elle prononça son nom, et tendit sa main vers elle. Quand Dulinneth y plaça la sienne, la chaleur qui bondit dans son bras et se répandit dans tout son corps lui fit retenir sa respiration. Il lui fallut un moment pour se composer, pour agir comme si cela ne l'avait pas du tout affecté. « Y allons-nous ? »

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au bord du cercle de danseurs, mains liées. Dulinneth essaya de ne pas montrer ses sentiments au grand jour, mais c'était difficile, et le toucher, les avaient fait augmenter. Et alors, ils commencèrent à danser. Dulinneth ne pouvait que se laisser guider, car ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre qu'elle était submergée par son odeur, la chaleur de son corps ; elle ne pouvait absolument pas prêter attention à la musique ou aux mouvements qu'elle était censée suivre.

Trois pas en avant, puis ils se tournèrent pour se faire face, leur deux mains se touchant, leur paume collées l'un à l'autre. Ils se rapprochèrent. Firent une pause. Un pas en arrière. Reculèrent à nouveau de trois pas.

Le cœur de Dulinneth battait sauvagement dans sa poitrine, et tout son corps chantait de la conscience qu'elle pouvait avoir du sien. Sûrement, il pouvait l'entendre, devait voir sa peau rougie, car elle se sentait échauffée dans tout son corps. Il sentait probablement ses mains frémir tandis qu'ils pressaient leur paume l'une contre l'autre. Devait les sentir trembler quand sa main se refermait sur la sienne dans une prise douce. Ils se firent face à nouveau, et ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Son expression était illisible.

« Votre sœur est magnifique, » lâcha t-elle.

Son regard quitta son visage et glissa doucement de haut en bas le long de son corps, tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre. Il sourit. « Tu es également charmante. »

« Merci. Et vous aussi. Je veux dire, pas charmante, très certainement, cela serait idiot... mais vous êtes très... » Elle baissa les yeux, et détourna le regard, embarrassée. « … beau. »

Legolas sourit avec délice à son compliment, plus que satisfait qu'elle pense ainsi. « Merci. »

Dulinneth releva de nouveau son regard vers lui, et répondit à son sourire par le sien. Elle se sentit se relaxer légèrement. C'était plus que tout ce qu'elle avait espéré, danser avec Legolas, même si elle avait eu à demander elle-même. Cela avait peu d'importance à ce moment-là. La musique était magnifique, cadencée, maintenant qu'elle pouvait l'entendre par-dessus les battements de son cœur. Et Legolas était un merveilleux danseur, aussi sûr de lui qu'elle avait pensé qu'il pouvait l'être ; il la guidait avec aisance à travers les mouvements à exécuter. Elle se relaxa encore plus, et calqua ses pas sur les siens plus facilement, tandis qu'ils bougeaient désormais comme s'ils n'étaient qu'un.

Elle était vaguement consciente qu'il y avait d'autres couples sur la piste de danse, mais ils faisaient à peu près autant partit de l'arrière-plan que la musique. Car Dulinneth était focalisée sur lui. Elle nota la manière dont ses yeux reflétaient les torches les environnant, la manière dont ses cheveux se balançaient légèrement quand il se tournait ; elle se focalisa sur la chaleur de ses mains quand les leurs se touchèrent, à la manière dont ses lèvres se mouvaient tandis qu'il parlait. Quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent à nouveau, elle laissa tomber les siens sur ses robes, qui étaient brodées d'un motif tournoyant de feuilles de chêne et de hêtre ; elle ne l'avait pas noté un peu plus tôt. Tout cela, elle le prit, et le rangea en elle-même pour pouvoir s'en rappeler plus tard. Et elle se rappellerait longtemps cette nuit, et cette seule et unique danse qu'elle était en train de partager avec lui, car très certainement, il n'y en aurait aucune d'autre.

Legolas lança à nouveau un regard plus bas, et sentit son cœur tambouriner encore plus fort contre ses côtes, alors que ses yeux se fixaient sur ses lèvres. Il se souvenait de comment elles pouvaient être contre les siennes, de leur saveur. Se souvenait de la vive décharge de plaisir qui l'avait brûlé jusqu'à ses orteils. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela, pas d'un baiser aussi fugace. Pas plus qu'il ne s'était attendu aux tremblements qui couraient désormais tout le long de son corps, tandis qu'il se déplaçait avec elle, tandis que leurs mains se touchaient.

La danse prit fin, et Legolas se trouva réticent à la laisser partir juste maintenant. Il voulait danser avec elle à nouveau. Une nouvelle chanson commença, une de celle requérant une manière de danser différente, une de celle où ils devaient se tenir bien plus près l'un de l'autre, et où les mouvements étaient plus lents. Legolas avala sa salive, et ses yeux cherchèrent les siens. Il eut l'urgence soudaine de l'embrasser. Vraiment l'embrasser. Mais une telle chose était impossible, ici, sur la piste de danse. Seul le couple nouvellement marié pouvait s'en sortit avec une inconvenance pareille, et il n'allait certainement pas entrainer Dulinneth dans les bois sombres, au-delà des lanternes éparses pour lui en voler un non plus. Pourtant, le besoin de lui enseigner tout ce que le mot embrasser pouvait bien signifier refusa de le quitter.

Il se tourna abruptement, attrapant sa main, et la guida à la hâte jusqu'à la table de ses parents. La chaleur de sa main lui manqua immédiatement, quand il la relâcha, mais il ignora le sentiment de perte qu'il ressentit alors. De la distance était ce dont il avait besoin à l'instant, avant de commettre un acte stupide. Il inclina la tête vers les parents de Dulinneth, s'inclina devant Dulinneth, et sourit.

« C'était un plaisir, Dulinneth. Merci. » Il sa hâta au loin, attrapant un verre de vin tandis qu'il se déplaçait vers le fond à travers la clairière.

Dulinneth s'assit faiblement, et accepta d'une main tremblante un verre de vin de la part d'une servante passant à côté d'elle. La boisson n'eut absolument aucun effet sur ses sentiments brisés.

« Que c'est-il passé ? » demanda sa mère, en inclinant sa tête vers le prince.

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit Dulinneth, son regard pensif posé sur lui.

Il avait semblé apprécié cette danse, pensa t-elle, mais ensuite il l'avait trainé hors de la piste de danse, l'avait déposée auprès de ses parents, et s'était hâté de s'enfuir comme s'il ne pouvait attendre d'être débarassé d'elle. Elle se dit alors qu'elle aurait du être bien aise qu'il ait accepté de danser avec elle, et elle l'était, mais cela n'altérait pas ses autres sentiments. Elle se demanda si elle avait fait ou dit quoi que ce soit qu'elle n'aurait pas du dire ou faire. Peut-être avait-il simplement dansé avec elle par pure politesse après tout.

Deux autres jeunes guerriers lui demandèrent une danse, mais elle déclina, clamant la fatigue. Elle observa Legolas tandis qu'il dansait avec deux autres ellith, ses yeux s'étrécissant et ses mains se serrant sous l'effet d'une puissante fureur, quand chacune d'entre elle se mit à flirter avec lui.

« Viens ma fille, allons danser, » dit Belegur, qui se leva et l'entraîna malgré sa réticence avec lui quand une nouvelle chanson commença.

C'était un air entraînant et animé, mais elle le connaissait bien. Quand la chanson fut terminée et qu'ils retournèrent sur les bords de la piste, Dulinneth riait, son dépit par rapport à Legolas mis de côté. Sa bonne humeur se dissipa néanmoins rapidement, quand elle vit un guerrier, Candor, en train de parler avec sa mère. Il avait été induit en erreur du point de vue de ses sentiments pour lui apparemment. Elle réprima un soupir tandis qu'il les saluait son père et elle.

« Bonne soirée, Capitaine Belegur. » Il se tourna vers Dulinneth, ses yeux s'attardant. « Et... »

« Notre fille, Dulinneth, » l'informa Belegur.

« Oui, nous nous sommes rencontrés brièvement dans la Maison de Guérison, » dit Candor. « Vous en rappelez-vous, ma Dame ? »

Dulinneth hocha la tête. « Je m'en rappelle. Comment va votre bras ? » demanda t-elle poliment.

Candor sourit. « Je suis heureux de dire qu'il est complètement guérit. Maître Haerelon a enlevé les points tout juste ce matin. »

« Ne vous joindrez-vous point à nous ? » offrit Galuves.

« J'en serais ravi, » dit le guerrier. « Mais je me demande s'il me serait possible de quémander tout d'abord une danse avec votre fille ? »

« J'en serais heureuse, » répondit automatiquement Dulinneth.

ooo000ooo000ooo

De l'autre bout du terrain, Legolas foudroyait du regard. Dulinneth était maintenant en train de danser avec Candor, et elle semblait s'amuser. Cela rappela à Legolas avec une grimace la manière dont ils s'étaient assis, proches l'un de l'autre dans la Maison de Guérison. Dulinneth l'appréciait-elle ? Que voyait-elle en lui ? Son sourire était trop... trop simple, décida finalement Legolas. Et il était également trop simple dans ses affections. Legolas n'avait pas confiance en lui.

Legolas observa le jeune guerrier retourner Dulinneth à ses parents après la danse, et son froncement de sourcils s'accentua. Le chiot était déterminé à rester là. Et comme si cela n'était pas déjà suffisant, plus de guerriers se mirent à graviter tout autour de la table de Belegur également, et il était clair aux yeux de Legolas, qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour discuter de techniques de combat. Bientôt il y en eut une demi douzaine, chacun d'entre eux faisant de leur mieux pour s'approcher de Dulinneth.

« Tu vas faire tourner ton vin au vinaigre. »

La voix amusée de sa mère l'arracha à la contemplation de Dulinneth, et il fixa à la place.

« Cette mine renfrognée est-elle pour Dulinneth, ou pour ces jeunes hommes à ses côtés ? »

Il secoua doucement sa tête, et souffla une respiration. « Regardes les, des loups en train de l'encercler. » Ses yeux s'étrécirent quand il contempla Candor, se penchant près d'elle une fois de plus, lui disant quelque chose destiné à ses seules oreilles. « Et Belegur ne fait rien. »

« Pourquoi devrait-il, à moins que l'un d'entre eux fasse une suggestion inappropriée ? » dit Faeldis à voix basse. « Elle est adulte, intelligente, et plutôt belle. Tu l'as sûrement remarqué ? »

 _J'ai remarqué_. Il étudia néanmoins Dulinneth une nouvelle fois, son regard traçant à nouveau les endroits où il s'était déjà égaré plus d'une fois cette nuit-là, sur ses yeux étincelants, sur ses joues empourprées. Sur sa silhouette svelte. Oui, il l'avait effectivement remarqué.

« J'imagine que son père aura très bientôt une demi douzaine de demandes pour avoir la permission de lui faire la cour, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas, » continua Faeldis, ignorant son silence. « Et je pense pouvoir affirmer que d'autres iront lui présenter leur cas directement. Tu ferais mieux d'en prendre l'habitude. »

La main de Legolas se crispa à nouveau sur son verre, et cette torsion douloureuse et aigüe de ses intestins revint. Son corps était tendu, prêt à bondir, comme avant une bataille. Il arracha à nouveau son regard de Dulinneth pour regarder sa mère. « Elle est tellement jeune, » dit-il, sa voix plus dure que ce qu'il n'en avait eu l'intention. Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils. « Je ne voudrais pas la voir blessée. »

« Alors ne la blesses pas. » Faeldis sourit et tapota son bras. « Maintenant excuses-moi mon chéri. Ton père veut danser avec moi. »

Et elle était partie, laissant Legolas se tenant là, rendu perplexe par ses remarques. Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Il ne blesserait jamais Dulinneth. Son regard dériva à nouveau vers l'endroit où elle était assise, entourée d'homme. Sans aucune surprise. Elle était tout ce qu'une elleth aurait du être, tout ce que sa mère avait dit qu'elle était, et même plus. Il ne pouvait les blâmer, il était attiré à elle également, mais cela ne voulait pas dire non plus qu'il devait l'apprécier. Pas quand il voulait une autre danse avec elle.

Lentement, sans jamais la quitter des yeux, il posa son verre sur une table avoisinante et se déplaça dans sa direction, se faufilant à travers la foule d'ellyn pleins d'espoirs jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par l'atteindre.

« Dame Dulinneth, me feriez-vous l'honneur ? »

Malfinnon : Cheveux dorés.

Faeldis : Généreuse mariée.


	6. Chapter 6: Feuille Déchue

Coucou, me revoilà ! Je sais que j'ai rompu dans mes habitudes d'écriture, et que j'avais normalement l'habitude de poster un nouveau chapitre à peu près une fois par semaine, mais croyez bien que si je les ai rompu, ce n'est pas par gaieté de cœur: étant cette année en Terminale (et donc Bachelière), je me suis retrouvée dans l'obligation de cesser pour un petit moment mes publications, parce que j'étais en plein dans mes dernières révisions avant l'examen, et qu'il fallait vraiment que je me concentre dessus. Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir pu vous prévenir avant, croyez bien que j'ai souvent pensé à vous, et que je suis bien loin d'abandonner cette fiction. Je suis néanmoins arrivée à trouver le temps de vous poster un petit chapitre, mais j'en profite pour vous prévenir d'avance, je suis en plein dans les examens, et ne pourrais donc probablement pas publier d'ici la fin du mois de Juin, début juillet. J'en suis encore une fois désolée, mais je vous promet qu'après cela, je terminerai cette fiction en tant et en lieu. Pour me faire pardonner, un chapitre haut en couleurs et en émotions, qui, je pense, vous plaira ! On rentre dans les complications...

PS: Je me suis laissée aller à poster un petit OS que j'ai intitulé Afire Love, et que j'ai réellement écrit, avec mes petits doigts: je n'ai reçu absolument aucune review, et ça m'a un peu déçue, je dois bien l'avouer. Pourriez-vous aller u=y jeter un coup d'oeil et au moins me donner votre avis, que je sache si j'ai des choses à améliorer, s'il y a des choses que vous aimez? Cela me ferait vraiment plaisir, je compte sur vous !

mimi70: Je suis contente que tu es aimé avoir le point de vue des eux personnages, par contre je tiens à te prévenir, si tu trouves que leurs sentiments devenaient omniprésents dans le dernier chapitre, je te garantit que ce n'est rien en comparaison de ce qui va suivre, parce qu'on rentre dans une étape de l'histoire où ils vont tous les deux êtres dans une complète découverte de l'autre mais aussi d'eux mêmes. Ils vont beaucoup se remettre en question, se questionner, faire un bilan de leur situation, enfin bref, ils vont être plutôt perturbé, enfin surtout Legolas si je dois être honnête, parce que Dulinneth n'a plus rien à s'avouer qu'elle ne sache déjà. Donc dans les prochains chapitres, attends-toi à de longs monologues intérieurs de la part de notre Prince préféré ! Tu vas également voir que la mère de Legolas va avoir un rôle important dans la suite de l'histoire, car effectivement, elle en sait bien plus que lui déjà, et il va très vite comprendre vers qui se tourner dans le besoin ! Je sais que c'est triste, seulment dix chapitres, mais ne t'en fais pas, il y a au moins 4 ou 5 OS s'inscrivant dans la lignée de cette histoire, on peut donc lui compter une quinzaine de chapitres en fin de compte ! Et désolé de ne pas avoir été au RDV la semaine dernière...

MELHANN: Merci beaucoup pour tes gentils commentaires, ils me font toujours très plaisir ! Sans plus attendre, voilà la suite que tu désirais !

lulu406: Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir ! N'hésites pas à revenir me laisser de petits mots, les tiens sont courts, mais tout mignons !

Darkklinne: Il faudra que je pense à remercier Toutouille et La Plume d'Elena alors ! Tes remarques sont vraiment très encourageantes, et je te remercie du fond du coeur d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une gentille review, c'est d'ailleurs la tienne qui m'a principalement motivé pour l'écriture de ce chapitre-ci ! On est toutes les mêmes nous les filles, il arrive un moment où nous avons besoin de nous faire du bien, je te comprends parfaitement ! Je me détends énormément en lisant une bonne romance, et je suis contente que tu comptes cette histoire dans cette catégorie là ! Voici donc la suite, et n'hésites pas à donner ton avis par la suite !

Twix13: Oh, un gentil nouveau reviewer ! C'est un plaisir à chaque fois que quelqu'un de nouveau me laisse un petit commentaire, j'en suis toute contente ! J'avais laissé ma traduction de côté à cause de mes examens, mais ta supplication m'a motivé, et je l'ai terminé en deux trois jours. Que tu viennes voir tous les jours s'il y a la suite me touche énormément, parce que moi aussi je fais ce genre de chose avec les fictions que j'adore, et savoir que la mienne te plaît suffisamment pour rentrer dans cette catégorie-là, c'est juste la plus belle récompense qu'un auteur/traducteur puisse avoir ! Aussi, voilà la suite que tu avais réclamé, j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Encore merci, et viens me donner ton avis sur ce chapitre quand tu l'auras terminé !

Chapitre 6 : Feuille déchue

Ils disaient que partir à la guerre était dur, effrayant, pour ceux qui le devaient. Dulinneth n'en doutait pas. Mais elle savait qu'être laissé derrière, là était la véritable épreuve, la réelle source de peur. Attendre des nouvelles de ceux que nous aimions, attendre leur retour, c'était ce qui était véritablement intimidant. Oui, les guerriers étaient braves, et elle les admirait pour ce qu'ils faisaient, mais eux étaient conscients de ce qui était en train de se passer. Leurs inquiétudes étaient immédiatement confirmées, ou pas. Mais rester à la maison et se questionner, encore et toujours sur ce qui était en train de se passer, passer une journée de manière aussi habituelle que possible alors qu'elle était loin de l'être, demandait néanmoins plus de courage. Dulinneth s'émerveillait de la manière dont sa mère et les autres femmes arrivaient à aller de l'avant face à une telle incertitude. Cela devenait-il plus facile, après quelques siècles, de regarder un de ceux que nous aimions partir, en ne sachant s'il reviendrait un jour ?

Dulinneth leva les yeux de son travail de broderie pour regarder de nouveau sa mère. Galuves était calmement en train de coudre, aucune trace d'inquiétude sur son visage. Comme elle l'avait fait à chaque fois qu'elle avait examiné sa mère ces derniers jours, Dulinneth expira avec soulagement. Si sa mère n'était pas inquiète, tout allait bien, du moins pour son père. Elle espérait simplement que cela signifiait que tout allait bien pour Legolas également.

Cela faisait seulement quelques jours qu'ils étaient partis, accompagnés d'une petite troupe de guerriers, dans le but de chasser les araignées géantes qui tourmentaient leurs terres, mais pour Dulinneth, le temps paraissait bien plus long, et l'attente en était devenue absolument insupportable. Elle savait que Legolas était brave, et expérimenté sur le champ de bataille, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter pour lui. Elle l'avait regardé chevaucher au loin de si nombreuses fois avec les années : néanmoins, celle-ci était bien la pire de toute.

Elle l'aimait. Elle l'avait toujours aimé, bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas le culte du héros un peu enfantin qu'elle avait pu avoir pour un grand guerrier, pas plus que ce n'était le tendre engouement d'une adolescente pour celui qui faisait battre son cœur plus vite par sa simple beauté. Les sentiments qu'elle ressentait étaient tellement plus profonds que ceux-ci. Il est vrai qu'ils avaient commencé de cette manière-là, mais ils avaient grandi, et muri avec les années, tout comme elle-même, se logeant si complètement dans son cœur qu'elle avait su qu'elle ne voudrait jamais aucun autre, qu'elle ne serait jamais capable de regarder ou même penser à quelqu'un d'autre de la même manière qu'elle le faisait avec Legolas. Oui, elle pensait toujours qu'il était le plus bel homme de tout le pays, et oui, son corps réagissait à sa présence de telle sorte qu'elle en rougissait parfois en y pensant. Mais ce n'était qu'une part de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Elle savait désormais que cet intense désir était bien plus que physique ; c'était son âme ressentant l'ardent besoin de la sienne. Seulement là serait-elle enfin complète.

Elle baissa les yeux sur son travail de broderie et fronça les sourcils à la vue du désordre qu'elle en avait fait. Il y avait des points qui étaient trop serrés, d'autres qui étaient trop lâches, et certains supposés être d'une certaine couleur, avaient été travaillés avec le mauvais fil. Il n'y avait d'autre choix que de tout refaire entièrement.

Doucement, elle commença à défaire les points, et quand ce fut fait, elle mit son travail de broderie de côté, et sortit pour regarder longuement au travers des arbres, écoutant dans le but de capter la moindre dissonance parmi eux. Tout était silencieux. Dulinneth soupira à nouveau de soulagement, secouant la tête pour se débarrasser de ses peurs, et essaya de penser à autre chose. N'importe quoi. Mais cela ne servait à rien. Elle ne pouvait pas plus se concentrer ce soir que tous les autres depuis que Legolas était partit. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était penser à lui. S'inquiéter pour lui.

Qu'était-il en train de faire en ce moment même ? Dormait-il ? Ou montait-il la garde pour que d'autres puissent le faire ? S'était-il suffisamment alimenté ? Etait-il à l'aise ? Ou du moins aussi à l'aise que quelqu'un pouvait l'être sur un champ de bataille ?

Pensait-il à elle ?

Elle secoua la tête. Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi aurait-il dû ? Pour lui, elle était toujours une enfant. Et pourtant... La manière dont il l'avait regardé avant de chevaucher au loin avec les autres, ses yeux chaleureux, mais intenses dans leur examen pointilleux, lui avaient donné l'espoir qu'il l'avait au moins vu comme elle voulait qu'il la voie. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Cela ne signifiait rien, sans aucun doute. Elle était probablement en train d'y voir plus qu'il n'y en avait en réalité. C'était tout. Elle l'avait adoré pendant tellement longtemps qu'elle voyait désormais des choses qui n'y étaient pas. Des choses qu'elle aurait aimé trouver, mais qui n'y étaient pas.

Mais cela importait peu ce qu'il ressentait, ou plutôt ne ressentait pas, tant qu'il revenait entier. Cela serait bien assez, et franchement, c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait demander. Tout ce qu'une personne amoureuse d'un guerrier pouvait demander.

« Qu'Eru te garde sauf, Legolas, » murmura t-elle.

ooo000ooo000ooo

La nuit était calme.

Legolas se laissa glisser en arrière contre le tronc d'arbre, et observa la minuscule flamme éclairant le campement, vacillant dans les ténèbres. Demain ne serait pas aussi paisible que cette nuit-là. Demain, ils atteindraient la place-forte des araignées. Il avait déjà pris son tour de garde, comme à son habitude, et aurait dû être en train de se reposer, se préparant mentalement pour la bataille à venir.

Ses armes étaient prêtes. Ses flèches avaient été examinées une bonne demi-douzaine de fois, l'empennage sécurisé, les pointes aiguisées. Ses lames avaient été polies et se trouvaient tranchantes. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre la fin de la nuit, et se rendre jusqu'à la tanière des araignées : là, ils tueraient tout ce qu'ils pourraient, pour nettoyer le pays de la peste qu'elles y avaient amené. Pour garder leurs êtres chers en sécurité.

Libérées, ses pensées s'égarèrent vers Dulinneth, comme elles le faisaient très souvent ces derniers temps, même quand, comme maintenant, il tentait de les faire cesser. Où était-elle ? Que faisait-elle ? Il imagina qu'elle pouvait être en train de coudre, ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là, ou peut-être en train de travailler à la Maison de Guérison. Ou peut-être était-elle déjà endormie, ses cheveux répandus sur ses oreillers moelleux, tandis qu'elle était étendue sur son lit. Son entre-jambe se resserra, et il s'arracha à cette image en fronçant les sourcils. Maintenant n'était pas le moment pour penser à cela. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait malheureusement pas l'empêcher.

Il pensait de plus en plus à elle, et d'une telle manière depuis la cérémonie de mariage de sa sœur, quand il s'était retrouvé à danser avec elle. Combien il avait apprécié cela, se mouvoir avec elle, la toucher, même de la plus innocente des manières. Il avait essayé de garder ses distances depuis, principalement pour se donner le temps de s'accoutumer à la prise de conscience grandissante qu'il avait d'elle en tant que femme. Pour s'accoutumer à son attirance pour elle.

Et il _était_ attiré par elle ; cela n'apportait rien de bon de continuer à le nier, et il n'était même pas certain qu'il en avait envie de toute manière. Tout en elle était attirant. Sa simple vue était suffisante pour lancer son cœur dans une frénésie, et quand il arrivait qu'il la rencontre, son parfum lui donnait envie d'enfoncer son visage dans ses cheveux, tandis que sa voix envoyait de chaudes sensations tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle était gentille et généreuse, et, pensa t-il avec un léger sourire, fougueuse également. Elle avait une aura vibrante dans laquelle il aurait pu se perdre, s'il s'en était accordé le droit. Cela serait tellement facile...

Il sentit la présence de Belegur, et leva les yeux vers son aîné, accroupi à côté de lui. Il ramena résolument et d'un coup sec ses pensées vers la situation présente, et loin de la fille de cet homme.

« Le camp est en sécurité, » dit Belegur, « et les hommes sont avides de se battre. »

« Nous frapperons durement nos ennemis, » répondit Legolas. « Néanmoins, j'espère que les plus jeunes ne sont pas seulement avides, surtout prêts. »

« Nous n'en saurons rien tant que nous n'entrerons pas dans le vif du sujet. »

« C'est bien vrai, » acquiesça Legolas. Il observa de nouveau son mentor. Il avait sortit la boucle de cheveux de sa femme qu'il gardait toujours avec lui, et la caressait de son pouce d'un air absent. Legolas l'avait vu faire cela de nombreuses fois avant la bataille. Il se demanda si cela le calmait, ou si c'était simplement une manière de renforcer la connexion entre sa femme et lui. Legolas sourit tandis qu'il y inclinait la tête, et la question lui échappa sans qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter : « Votre famille se porte t-elle bien ? »

« Oui, très bien. Ils ne souffrent d'aucun danger. »

« Bien, » répondit Legolas. « J'en suis heureux. » Il demeura silencieux un moment, avant de reprendre, « Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour voir nos terres débarrassées de ces ténèbres, Belegur. »

A ses côtés, Belegur hocha la tête. « Je sais. Comme nous tous. Je prie pour que Dulinneth voit venir un temps de paix sur Arda. »

« Je l'espère également, » répondit tranquillement Legolas. Plus que tout, il voulait cela pour elle. Pour les enfants qu'elle aurait peut-être un jour.

« Bien, » dit Belegur, se levant et lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule, « Je vous ai gardé loin de votre repos bien assez longtemps. »

Legolas resta silencieux tandis que le père de Dulinneth s'en allait au loin. Mais ses pensées retournèrent à elle, tandis qu'il se réinstallait pour se reposer à nouveau, regardant le reste du camp faire la même chose.

Le rêve éveillé de son peuple, quand il l'emporta, l'emmena dans des songes emplis d'yeux vert mousses chaleureux, et il sourit.

ooo000ooo000ooo

« Derrière-vous ! »

Legolas tourbillonna et relâcha une flèche sur la bête alors qu'elle le chargeait. C'était sa dernière.

Il entendit quelqu'un crier « Évite ! » et jeta un regard à sa gauche pour voir une araignée foudroyait par une volée de flèches alors qu'elle chargeait un de ses hommes.

Ils avaient marché de leur campement à la tanière des araignées dès l'aube. L'attaque avait été précise, efficace, mais elle avait rapidement tournée à une véritable mêlée, avec des Elfes et des araignées bataillant frénétiquement pour avoir l'avantage.

Sautant puis courant sur une bête morte, Legolas tira son couteau et frappa une autre araignée. Elles étaient si nombreuses. Plus que la dernière fois. Comment pouvait-il y en avoir plus quand son peuple passait son temps à les chasser ? Il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir à une réponse. Il était juste heureux qu'aucun de ses hommes n'ait été blessé ou tué.

Un des plus jeunes se tétanisa quand une arachnide particulièrement imposante se dirigea vers lui, ses yeux gonflés et ses crocs dressés. Il savait ce que cet homme ressentait ; une première chasse était toujours effrayante. Mais il n'y avait aucune autre manière d'apprendre. Et il n'y avait pas le temps pour de la compassion ou pour être dorloté. Dehors, en pleine nature comme à l'instant, cela pouvait faire tuer quelqu'un.

« Reprends-toi ! » aboya t-il, tandis qu'il se déplaçait dans sa direction. « Tires sur cette maudite bête ! »

Le guerrier encocha une flèche, et la laissa voler. Elle toucha la créature, et rebondit dessus.

Legolas jura et courut pour se jeter entre le tout jeune homme et l'araignée. Il put sentir l'air vibrer autour de lui au niveau de ses jambes, et le souffle chaud et nauséabond venant de la bouche de la créature alors qu'elle se dressait pour frapper.

Il frappa à toute volée avec sa lame en travers du ventre de l'araignée. La bête était tellement énorme qu'il douta l'avoir suffisamment blessée pour l'arrêter. Legolas tira son autre couteau, et attendit. Une chance. Il n'avait qu'une seule chance. L'araignée s'éleva à nouveau, mauvaise et menaçante, le venin goûtant de ses crocs. Legolas dressa ses propres couteaux et frappa.

Il entendit Belegur crier de quelque part à sa gauche. Il sentit des crocs s'enfoncer dans son épaule, le venin s'infiltrer dans ses veines, furieusement chaud, puis absolument gelé. Il enfonça ses lames plus profondément encore dans l'araignée avec toute la force qu'il lui restait, et tandis qu'il tombait à genoux, il vit la bête s'effondrer devant lui. Puis sa vision se brouilla.

ooo000ooo000ooo

« Le prince ! Le prince est blessé ! »

Le cri provenant de la cime des arbres fit s'arrêter Dulinneth qui revenait de la Maison de Guérison, et gagnait son talan pour la nuit. Autour d'elle, l'enceinte se mit à grouiller d'activité, mais elle ne put bouger. Son esprit ne pouvait pas même comprendre ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. C'était une erreur. Ça devait être une erreur. Legolas n'était jamais blessé. Jamais.

Elle tourna sa tête vers la gauche quand le tonnerre produit par les sabots de chevaux résonna avec force à ses oreilles. Le cheval de son père arriva en vue, puis elle vit Legolas. Le prince drapé en travers du cheval, juste devant Belegur, son corps flasque. Le cœur et les poumons de Dulinneth semblèrent se ratatiner avant de dégringoler en chute libre dans son estomac. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Des larmes naquirent dans ses yeux alors qu'elle les levait vers son père. Le visage de Belegur était sinistre. Elle ne put voir autre chose que cela.

« Ada ? »

« Il vit, » lui dit Belegur.

Dulinneth observa, anesthésiée, incapable de tirer le moindre soulagement du fait que Legolas était toujours en vie pour l'instant, tandis que son père sautait au bas de son cheval, et en tirait Legolas. Il commença à se diriger vers la Maison de Guérison, le prince dans ses bras.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

C'était le Roi, qui venait juste d'arriver, et se tenait désormais derrière Dulinneth. Elle ne pouvait pas répondre, ne pouvait pas même lui offrir d'autre signe de reconnaissance de sa présence autre que de le regarder. A côté de lui, se tenait sa Reine. Ils étaient tous les deux très pâles.

« Il a été mordu, » leur dit Belegur, ne ralentissant pas ses foulées. « Je suis désolé vos Majestés. Je l'ai ramené aussi rapidement que j'ai pu. »

« Mon fils... » La voix de Faeldis s'éteignit.

Dulinneth finit finalement par décoller ses pieds du sol où ils avaient été fixé jusqu'alors, et courut après son père et son précieux fardeau. Elle ouvrit la porte pour lui, et se tint sur le côté, tandis que le Roi et la Reine passait devant elle avec précipitation. Elle se hâta dans la Maison de Guérison derrière eux, son cœur maintenant dans sa gorge.

Legolas était déjà étendu quand elle arriva là où il se trouvaient, et elle se tint contre le mur, le fixant avec impuissance. Sa peau était grise comme celle d'un mort. Ses yeux étaient vides, vitreux, comme s'il était entré dans un rêve éveillé. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait entamé, tout son entraînement en tant que guérisseuse la déserta, et la panique s'éleva en elle, tournoyant autour d'elle, l'étranglant à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel guerrier qui gisait, là, cloué sur cette table. C'était Legolas. Son Prince. L'homme qu'elle aimait de tout son être. Dulinneth se mit à trembler de la tête au pied, et les larmes qui s'étaient amoncelées dans ses yeux se mirent à s'écouler de ses yeux, mouillant ses joues. Sa respiration se fit erratique comme si elle venait de courir une longue distance. Et s'il était trop tard ? Et s'il mourrait ?

« Reprends-toi ou sors, » claqua le Maître Guérisseur en s'épargnant même la peine de la regarder, tandis qu'il enlevait la tunique et la ceinture du Prince. « Il a besoin de soins, pas de pleurs. »

Dulinneth hocha la tête, et prit plusieurs longues goulées d'air. Legolas avait besoin d'elle. « Aye, » dit-elle. « J'arrive. »

Elle se hâta vers l'avant, et se mit à délacer les protections de poignets de Legolas, avant de les poser sur le côté, sur le poste de matériel. Puis, elle attrapa une paire de cisailles et se mit à découper au niveau des coutures de sa tunique. Elle aida Haerelon à l'enlever petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'elle pende à ses épaules. Du sang avait coagulé autour de chaque piqûre, retenant la fibre de sa tunique pressée contre elles.

Dulinneth pâlit à nouveau à la vue, mais elle pressa fermement ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Elle devait être forte, devait se rappeler tout ce qu'elle avait appris jusqu'à présent. Pour lui. Elle ne céderait pas à le peur qui menaçait de s'élever, et de l'étrangler à tout moment. Avec du tissu propre et l'eau chaude dont les avaient pourvu une servante, Maître Haerelon et elle trempèrent avec prudence la partie coagulée pour la ramollir, et ensemble, ils enlevèrent lentement le reste de la tunique du Prince.

Dulinneth fixa les blessures avant de lever les yeux pour rencontrer le regard sérieux de Haerelon. Aucun d'entre eux ne dit quoi que ce soit. Après un moment de silence tendu, elle lança subrepticement un regard vers le Roi et la Reine ainsi que son père, puis regarda à nouveau Legolas.

« Qu'y a t-il ? » demanda Thranduil. « A quel point est-ce mauvais ? »

« Mon Seigneur, je pense que vous et Sa Majesté serez plus à l'aise dans la pièce d'à côté, » dit Haerelon. « Dulinneth vous y conduira. »

« Je ne serais pas mis dehors comme un simple vagabond. C'est mon fils. » grogna Thranduil.

« C'est mon fils également, mon cher, » dit doucement Faeldis. « Nous serons seulement en travers de leur chemin. Allons avec elle et laissons Maître Haerelon faire son travail. »

« Si-Si vous le permettez vos Majestés... » offrit Dulinneth, attendant qu'ils la précèdent en passant la porte. Elle se déplaça vers une autre pièce avant d'y entrer, et d'y allumer rapidement des bougies. « Comme l'a dit Maître Haerelon, vous serez plus à l'aise ici. » Elle hésita, avala sa salive. « Est-ce que je peux vous amener quoi que ce soit avant d'y aller ? »

« Non, merci Dulinneth, » répondit la Reine, prenant un siège avant de tirer le Roi vers la chaise à ses côtés.

Dulinneth eut un pâle sourire, et fit une révérence. Elle quitta la pièce, la dernière vision qu'elle en eut étant d'eux deux, s'appuyant l'un sur l'autre pour trouver du réconfort. Elle connaissait ce sentiment très bien. Son père se tenait à l'extérieur de la pièce, et elle alla à lui, acceptant sa chaude étreinte, se battant contre l'envie de pleurer quand elle la submergea à nouveau.

« Je sais, » murmura Belegur, caressant ses cheveux avec affection, avant de la relâcher.

Dulinneth hocha la tête, incapable de parler, et se hâta à nouveau vers le pièce. Le Maître Guérisseur leva les yeux quand elle entra, et retourna à la table où Legolas était étendu.

« Est-ce que tu es prête ? » demanda Haerelon à Dulinneth.

Sa voix était douce, mais ferme. « Je suis prête. »

« Bien. ». Le Maître Guérisseur baissa à nouveau les yeux. « Il va avoir besoin de toute l'aide que nous puissions lui donner. Je n'ai jamais vu une morsure aussi horrible. »


	7. Chapter 7: Guérison

I'm back ! Voilà un tout nouveau chapitre à la date que je vous avais promise (héhé), je n'ai pas dérogé à ma parole ! Pour moi, les examens sont fini, il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre les résultats, j'en ai donc profité pour faire une traduction complète de ce nouveau chapitre, qui s'est révélé être un défi particulièrement ardu à surmonter pour moi: il est en effet particulièrement ambigüe, puisqu'il plonge vraiment dans un érotisme particulièrement étrange (je n'en dis pas plus), et c'était la première fois que je traduisais une scène aussi détaillée d'un point de vu sexuel. J'avoue avoir été particulièrement gênée à certains passages, et j'ai vraiment du me forcer pour que ça sorte ! C'est vrai qu'il va y avoir des scènes sexuelles dans cette fiction, mais elles ne seront pas autant difficile à traduire pour moi je pense, parce que c'est tout autre chose par rapport à la situation: ici, elle est assez particulière, il faut le dire ! Voilà, j'espère que vous apprécierez mon effort personnel, et laissez de petites review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette première tentative de ma part ! Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, profitez bien de ce chapitre plutôt tout en tension !

Toutouille: Moi aussi j'ai adoré la fin dans la version originale ! La seule différence, c'est que je n'ai pas connu l'angoisse de l'attente, la fiction était déjà terminée ! Merci de ton support de lectrice, et d'être allée jeter un coup d'oeil à mon petit OS, ça me fait plaisir ! J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant ce chapitre là !

mimi70: Merci pour ton petit mot d'encouragement, ça fait plaisir ! Heureusement tout c'est bien passé pour moi, et maintenant je profite à fond de mes vacances ! J'espère que tes oraux se sont bien passé également ! Oui, je comprends ce que tu veux dire par rapport à la description de leurs "émois": tu vas y être à nouveau soumise avec ce chapitre, mais d'une manière assez différente de celle du bal. Ici c'est plutôt... chaud chaud chaud. Chaud les marrons pour cette pauvre petite, elle va faire une attaque avant la fin de l'histoire la pauvre gosse x). J'ai d'ailleurs galéré pour la traduction, les mots ne voulaient pas sortir ! Hélas, je ne pourrais prolonger cette histoire au-delà, mais je promets d'autres très bonnes histoires à traduire, qui j'en suis sûre, vous plairont ! Voilà, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, donnes moi ton avis, il est précieux !

Genny: Oh, un nouveau petit reviewer ! Bienvenue ! Je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise même si elle n'est pas ton genre habituel. Tes compliments sur la manière dont je traduis me vont droit au coeur, car il est vrai que je m'applique énormément pour rester fidèle à ce que dit l'auteur, tout en gardant un français soutenu: ça fait plaisir de voir que ça porte ces fruits ! Sans plus attendre, voici la suite que tu attendais ! J'espère que tu l'aimeras !

fuyuki417: Voici la suite que tu attendais, et tes espérances peut-être (sûrement) réalisées !

Twix13: Je sais que ce n'était pas cool de couper là, mais qu'y puis-je ? L'auteur a parlé, le traducteur s'incline (et puis vous voir vous consumer d'impatience j'adore ça, je suis trop machiavélique par moment !). Les review longues sont rares, je les apprécient donc d'autant plus, et elles me motivent vraiment beaucoup ! Je te remercie donc de ton soutien ! Moi aussi, j'adore le mélange entre l'adorable et la sexuel dans cette fiction , ce qui fait souvent défaut aux autres fictions, il faut bien l'avouer: c'est une des raisons pour laquelle celle-ci est une de mes préférées ! Je suis super heureuse que tu es aimé la scène de "baston", parce que je dois avouer que la traduire m'a un peu stressé: j'étais anxieuse de ne pas le faire assez bien, vu que c'était une première pour moi (tout comme ce chapitre !), et je m'étais vraiment appliquée en espérant que les lecteurs pourraient se représenter la scène dans leur tête. Savoir que ça a marché me rend trop fière ! Quand au Hobbit... Je crois qu'il nous a tous un peu trop influencé x). Dulinneth est effectivement un peu grillée, comme tu vas pouvoir t'en apercevoir dans ce chapitre... Je n'en dis pas plus... Hélas pour toi, il te faudra attendre encore un peu pour la scène du réveil ! Patience, patience,...

Chapitre 7 : Guérison

Dulinneth avala sa salive et jeta de nouveau un regard aux plaies sur l'épaule de Legolas, écarlates, enflées, d'où s'échappaient des filées de sang. Des croûtes pâles couvraient chacune d'entre elle, aux endroits où la peau avait tenté de se guérir toute seule, mais un liquide verdâtre et épais suintait des plaies là où ils avaient enlevé sa tunique. Horrible, sans aucun doute. Non seulement les plaies étaient étendues et profondes, mais elles étaient en plus de cela infectées.

« Je vais avoir besoin de les ouvrir. »

Hochant la tête, Dulinneth lava rapidement ses mains et se mit au travail, stérilisant les instruments dont le Maître Guérisseur aurait besoin. Elle versa de l'antiseptique dans une cuvette propre et y déposa les scalpels tranchants, avant de prudemment les retirer et de les placer sur un plateau couvert de tissu propre et sec. Elle lui tendit les articles, attendant son examen.

Maître Haerelon prit un des instruments finement aiguisé et fit de petites incisions sur les plaies de Legolas. Dulinneth agrippa le plateau plus fort en un effort pour conserver sa stabilité et pour ne pas le laisser tomber quand la lame trancha la chair de Legolas. Elle ne put pourtant s'empêcher de fléchir, même si elle se réprimanda pour cela. Elle était habituée à cela. Aurait dû l'être, du moins, se rappela t-elle. Mais peu importe les efforts qu'elle pouvait faire pour se distancer, les efforts pour tenter de ne rien ressentir pour lui, elle en était incapable. Elle voulait être en train de tenir sa main, en train de le réconforter, qu'il sache qu'elle soit là ou pas, qu'il sente la lame le percer ou non.

Plus de liquide se mit à ruisseler tandis que le Guérisseur se mettait à travailler pour enlever les différentes strates de pus et de sang séché. Dulinneth poussa un soupir de soulagement quand un liquide rouge vif se répandit de ses blessures.

« Fais un cataplasme et bande ses blessures, » ordonna le Maître Guérisseur. « Je vais voir ce que je peux faire... » Sa voix s'éteignit tandis qu'il commençait à bouger ses mains sur le torse de Legolas, son attention et son énergie intensément focalisés sur l'extraction des toxines affluant à la surface du corps du Prince.

Dulinneth se dépêcha de faire ce qu'on lui avait ordonné, attrapant les ingrédients nécessaires et les mixant tous ensembles. Elle était bien contente d'avoir une chose à faire autre que se tenir prête à agir et observer. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus le temps de s'inquiéter pour l'état de Legolas : elle devait se concentrer sur les quantités d'herbe et de liquide à doser pour faire une pâte. Ceci fait, elle se déplaça pour l'appliquer, répartissant avec prudence le mélange sur les blessures, se forçant à tout oublier excepté ce qui devait être accompli.

Le guérisseur était toujours en train de travailler quand elle finit par terminer d'appliquer le baume et de bander les plaies avec de la gaze. Dulinneth lava ses mains, et y retourna pour observer, tandis qu'il continuait le traitement. Elle se déplaça de l'autre côté de la table et attendit avec anxiété.

Elle ne sut combien de temps avait passé quand le Maître Guérisseur leva finalement les yeux, ses orbes sombres rencontrant les siennes. « Donnons-lui quelque chose qui forcera le poison à sortir. »

Dulinneth vola jusqu'à une étagère pour attraper une bouteille, puis pour rapporter un verre d'eau. Pendant que le Maître Guérisseur mélangeait la boisson, elle plaça son bras sous les épaules de Legolas, et le souleva suffisamment pour que Haerelon puisse introduire le médicament dans sa bouche et le force à avaler. Quand ce fut fait, elle l'abaissa sur la table et leva à nouveau les yeux sur le Guérisseur.

« Prépares un lit pour lui, Dulinneth. Je l'apporterai dans un petit moment. »

Elle hocha la tête et quitta la pièce. Il y avait une chambre un petit peu plus large et privée tout au bout du couloir, et elle supposa que c'était l'endroit où Maître Haerelon voudrait installer Legolas. Mais elle s'arrêta tout d'abord au niveau du placard contenant les draps de lin, et le fixa aveuglément, comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.. Un autre souffle tremblant lui échappa, mais elle secoua la tête. Non. Plus de larmes. Plus tard elle pourrait pleurer, mais pas maintenant. Résolue, elle commença à sortir les draps et une couverture, clignant des yeux en un effort pour les éclaircir.

Une main sur son épaule lui fit avaler sa salive, et elle se retourna. Elle fut surprise de voir la Reine se tenir là.

« Je vais t'aider, » offrit la mère de Legolas. « Il faut que je fasse quelques chose. »

Dulinneth ressentit encore plus de pitié pour elle que ce n'était déjà le cas. Aussi bouleversantes qu'étaient les blessures de Legolas pour elle, cela devait être deux fois pire pour celle qui lui avait donné le jour. Elle ne pouvait pas refuser son offre. « Merci, » murmura t-elle.

Elle marcha avec la Reine jusqu'à l'endroit où Legolas serait amené, et elles se dépêchèrent d'allumer des bougies. Ensembles, la Reine et elle firent le lit, parlant peu tandis qu'elles s'activaient. Au moment où les draps furent mis en place, et les oreillers arrangés, le Roi lui-même arriva, portant son fils qu'il allongea sur le lit. Il semblait que lui aussi devait avoir besoin de s'occuper, et Dulinneth réalisa soudainement qu'elle ne les avait jamais vraiment vu comme le père et la mère de Legolas ; ils avaient toujours été le roi et la reine pour elle. Pourtant, ils se trouvaient bien là, aussi inquiets pour leur fils que ses propres parents l'auraient été pour elle.

Une fois que Legolas fut dans le lit et qu'ils lui eurent retiré ses bottes et son pantalon, Dullineth tira les couvertures vers le haut pour qu'elles le recouvrent, ses mains tremblantes tandis qu'elles les lissaient pour qu'elles soient en place. Quand elle se redressa, elle vit la Reine l'observer intensément. Dulinneth baissa les yeux avant de se hâter au loin pour aller chercher du tissu pour nettoyer, de l'eau, et plusieurs bassines au cas où. Puis, elle les rapporta avant d'aller les déposer près du lit, et resta debout, attendant, pendant que le Maître Guérisseur exhortait une nouvelle fois le Roi et la Reine à se rendre dans l'autre pièce.

« Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi également, » dit le guérisseur, quand Thranduil et sa Reine furent partit. « Il n'est plus rien que tu puisses faire désormais. Il n'est plus rien que nous ne puissions faire si ce n'est attendre. »

« Je peux aider, » insista Dulinneth. Elle supplierait pour avoir le droit de rester si elle le devait. « Je peux laver les bassines, et le nettoyer aussi, et- »

« Très bien, » dit le Guérisseur, revenant sur sa décision. « Tu peux rester. Mais tu dois être prête à toute éventualité, même à sa mort. » Il baissa à nouveau les yeux sur le prince. « Comme nous allons tous devoir l'être. »

ooo000ooo000ooo

Il tremblait de nouveau.

Dulinneth sentit la chaleur bouillante avant même de toucher son front de la paume de sa main, la laissant s'attarder là un moment plus que de nécessaire. La fièvre faisait rage. De la station de matériel à côté d'elle, elle prit un morceau de tissu qu'elle trempa dans la cuvette d'eau fraîche. Lentement, elle baigna son visage et son cou.

Cela le fit frissonner encore plus, aussi, elle remonta la couverture sur lui pour prévenir des frissons supplémentaires, la lissant pour qu'elle soit en place, avant d'en enfoncer les bords sous son corps de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse s'en débarasser.

Elle prit sa main la plus proche, et la tint avec douceur dans la sienne, lissant ses cheveux humides et emmêlés et les repoussant loin de son visage avec l'autre.

« Dors tranquille, Legolas, » murmura t-elle.

Cela sembla le calmer, et elle en fut ravie. Elle détestait le voir dans cet état là, faible et sans défense. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que cela puisse être le cas, qu'il pouvait être vulnérable face à des blessures comme les autres guerriers pouvaient l'être. Des larmes naquirent à nouveau dans ses yeux. Son père l'avait ramené à la maison aussi rapidement que possible, mais cela voulait toujours dire deux jours de développement à travers son corps pour le venin.

Ils avaient fait tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour lui la nuit dernière, l'observant tandis qu'il s'agitait et se tournait, alternant parfois entre vomir et murmurer dans son sommeil. Maintenant c'était le matin, et Dulinneth avait été chargée de veiller sur lui pendant que Maître Haerelon parlait avec le Roi et la Reine. Dulinneth enleva prudemment les bandages, et examina les blessures. Elles n'étaient pas aussi rouges et gonflées que la nuit précédente, mais elles n'étaient pas non plus guéries pour le moment. Elle nettoya les restants du cataplasme qu'elle lui avait appliqué la veille, et en prépara un autre, le lissant sur sa peau, avant de le recouvrir de tissu propre.

Elle fut surprise quand Legolas roula sur le côté, et eut un long spasme qui souleva tout son corps. Dulinneth attrapa la bassine et la tint en dessous de sa tête juste à temps pour qu'il déverse le liquide noir contenu dans son estomac à l'intérieur. Elle la plaça prudemment en dehors de son chemin, ignorant la puanteur nauséabonde, et le rallongea sur son dos du mieux qu'elle le put, avant de laver de nouveau son visage.

« Voilà, » murmura t-elle. « Je serai bientôt de retour. » Elle commença à se déplacer pour vider la bassine et la nettoyer, mais sa main fut emprisonnée avec rapidité en une poigne puissante. Dulinneth referma ses doigts sur les siens, et serra, souhaitant que le besoin qu'il avait d'elle soit plus que celui d'un guerrier blessé désirant du réconfort.

« Je vais rester. Juste un petit moment encore, » promit-elle.

ooo000ooo000ooo

 _Il y avait des araignées partout. La forêt en était emplie. Il y en avait tellement... Elles encerclaient Dulinneth, et il n'arrivait pas à se rendre jusqu'à elle. La panique le submergea. Il ne l'atteindrait jamais à temps. Les énormes bêtes tombèrent l'une après l'autre tandis que ses flèches les perçaient de part en part, mais il allait bientôt en manquer, tout comme c'était arrivé auparavant. Et alors, la gigantesque araignée s'éleva pour l'attaquer, et il courut pour se positionner entre eux, pour se sacrifier pour elle si besoin il y avait. Ses couteaux fulgurèrent, et il abattit la bête, mais alors qu'il se tournait pour aider Dulinneth à se remettre sur ses pieds, il sentit sa morsure. Il tomba à genoux, le poison anesthésiant ses membres, troublant sa vision. Il y avait quelques chose qu'il devait lui dire, et maintenant c'était trop tard... Il ne la reverrait jamais._

Il avait chaud, puis l'instant d'après froid. Il essaya de bouger, essaya de trouver de la chaleur, pour ensuite tenter de s'en défaire, mais il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur ses membres désormais. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il les bouger comme il le souhaitait ? Une main douce toucha son front, repoussant ses cheveux en arrière. Des mains. Il se rappelait de mains. Des mains impersonnelles, qui l'avaient touché auparavant. Elles avaient transmit de la force et de la guérison, et une chaleur aussi puissante que le feu, mais cela se limitait à ça. Il n'y avait rien qui faisait qu'il avait envie d'attraper ses mains, et de s'y accrocher.

Cette fois-ci c'était différent, un différent type de contact, un différent type de chaleur. C'était tiède, calmant. Pas blessant. Et il y avait de la lumière. Il se tourna instinctivement vers elle, recherchant ce que ce contact lui offrait. Une voix émergea de la brume de souffrance de chaleur et de glace qui submergeait son corps par intervalles, une voix douce qu'il connaissait.

Il essaya de prononcer son nom, mais il n'y parvint pas. A la place, il attrapa sa main, la tenant fermement pour se rassurer sur le fait qu'elle était bien toujours vivante.

ooo000ooo000ooo

La Reine Faeldis observa en silence depuis le seuil de la chambre. Si la jeune guérisseuse sentit sa présence, elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Toute son attention était focalisée sur sa mission, comme cela devait l'être, même si, si sa supposition s'avérait vraie, il s'agissait probablement plus que du devoir d'une guérisseuse pour un de ses patients qui faisait que Dulinneth était aussi impliquée dans les soins à donner à Legolas. Elle l'avait supposé la nuit dernière, mais maintenant elle en était certaine.

La jeune guérisseuse était amoureuse de lui.

La Reine se sourit à elle-même, tandis qu'elle observait Dulinneth s'occuper de son fils avec douceur. Ses sentiments pour lui ne pouvaient être remis en question. Les contacts persistants, l'inquiétude dans sa voix tandis qu'elle lui parlait doucement, lui en disait autant que n'importe quelle confession faite à haute voix. Faeldis était ravie. Plus ravie qu'elle ne pouvait l'exprimer. Car, comme son mari, elle s'était inquiétée que Legolas n'ait pas encore trouvé sa compagne, et elle avait même commencé à se demander dernièrement si ce ne serait jamais le cas. Maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi. Il n'était alors pas encore temps.

Car Legolas l'aimait en retour. Faeldis en était certaine. Les danses qu'ils avaient partagé, la manière avide dont Legolas avait suivi la jeune fille des yeux- sans oublier la jalousie sur son visage et dans sa voix- au mariage de Edraithel, avaient donné de l'espoir à Faeldis. L'amour de son fils pour Dulinneth lui avait alors été évident, même si lui-même ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte. Mais les problèmes de cœur pouvaient confondre même le plus sage, selon elle. Peut-être qu'un petit coup de pouce dans la bonne direction ne pourrait pas faire de mal.

Faeldis les observa un moment encore avant de se retirer silencieusement. Elle allait leur donner un peu de temps seul à seul, comprenant que même si Legolas n'était pas réveillé, il pouvait sentir sa présence à ses côtés.

ooo000ooo000ooo

« Ses blessures guérissent bien, » annonça Maître Haerelon de bonne heure le lendemain matin, après avoir examiné l'épaule de Legolas. « Donne-lui un bain et change ses draps. »

Dulinneth cligna des yeux aux mots du Maître Guérisseur. _Un bain_ ? Elle devait donner un bain à Legolas ? Son esprit se mit à tourbillonner. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir le faire, même si elle était accoutumée au fait de laver des patients de chaque sexe. Il serait nu... Elle allait devoir... Jamais, dans tous les fantasmes qu'elle avait pu avoir à son propos, avait-elle imaginé devoir lui donner _un bain._

« Aye, » dit-elle, parvenant finalement à répondre à l'ordre qui avait été donné, baissant les yeux sur le prince là où il était étendu. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus emmêlés, et son visage et sa gorge avaient été strié de crasse avant qu'elle ne la nettoie un peu plus tôt. Elle ne connaissait que très peu de choses sur la vie d'un guerrier, mais elle doutait qu'il ait eu beaucoup de chances de se laver avant d'avoir été blessé. Cela lui permettrait d'être plus à l'aise, d'être propre, et cela faisait partit de son devoir. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était de le traiter comme n'importe quel autre patient.

Elle pouvait le faire.

Elle se hâta de remplir une casserole d'eau, avant de la mettre sur le feu à chauffer, puis se déplaça vers une étagère pour y récupérer des serviettes, et un gant de toilette. Elle plaça un pain de savon à côté d'eux, et attendit jusqu'à ce que de petites bulles commence à se former à la surface de l'eau. Elle versa l'eau chaude dans une cuvette, et y ajouta de l'eau froide pour que cela ne le brûle pas. Quand tout fut prêt, elle revint auprès du lit de Legolas, et plaça les articles sur la table derrière, prenant une profonde inspiration pour se calmer.

Elle laverait d'abord ses cheveux. C'était assez facile. Elle dénoua les minuscules bandes qui maintenaient le bout de ses tresses, et en démêla doucement les brins, ses doigts tremblants glissant jusqu'aux extrémités, jusqu'à ce que chaque natte doit lissée. Ceci fait, elle se déplaça autour de lui, et se baissa pour soulever ses épaules de l'oreiller et le maintenir contre elle d'un bras, pendant qu'elle glissait une serviette en dessous de lui de l'autre. Dulinneth ferma les yeux, un frisson de désir traversant son corps mince. La manière dont son bras était drapé sur son épaule, la manière dont sa tête reposait à côté de la sienne, c'était presque comme s'il la retenait. Si seulement c'était le cas ; elle n'aurait plus jamais demandé quoi que ce soir d'autre.

Après un moment, Dulinneth ouvrit les yeux et trempa sa main creusée dans l'eau tiède, mouillant prudemment son cuir chevelu avant de prendre le pain de savon. Elle le fit mousser entre ses mains, avant de les lever jusqu'à sa tête. Gentiment, elle massa l'eau savonneuse sur sa tête, démêlant les nœuds en passant ses doigts à travers, nettoyant complètement toutes les parties de son crâne. Quand se fut lavé, elle rinça le savon, faisant goutter de l'eau sur son cuir chevelu jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y est plus de résidus quelconque, puis rabaissa Legolas sur le lit avec réticence, sa respiration tremblante, ses seins tendus par le contact prolongé sous sa robe et son tablier.

Elle attira sa tête et ses cheveux jusqu'au bord du lit, jusqu'à ce que les extrémités touchent le fond de la cuvette d'eau. Elle recueillit de l'eau entre ses mains, les leva, et laissa l'eau tomber le long des longues mèches. Elle prit à nouveau le savon, et le fit mousser entre ses mains. Avec une autre inspiration calmante, elle commença à laver le reste de ses cheveux, déplaçant ses doigts à travers chaque section de mèches humides, ses mains de plus en plus tremblantes après chaque instant passé. Elle rinça le reste des ses cheveux, et les tira hors de l'eau pour les sécher avec l'aide d'une serviette, avant de passer un peigne à travers la masse dorée, démêlant tendrement l'enchevêtrement qu'elle en avait fait. Quand elle eut terminé, Dulinneth agrippa les coins du lit, étonnée d'être toujours capable de se tenir debout après cela : et elle ne l'avait même pas encore lavé.

Elle se focalisa d'abord sur la simple tâche de faire chauffer plus d'eau, puis, quand elle ne put plus différer l'inévitable, elle prit à nouveau la bassine, et la déposa sur la table de chevet. Mouillant une pièce de tissu qu'elle savonna, elle lava son visage et son cou, ses oreilles, avant de le faire rouler sur le côté et de soulever ses cheveux pour pouvoir atteindre sa nuque. Elle le redéposa sur le lit correctement, puis tira le drap recouvrant la partie supérieure de son corps.

Dulinneth ravala un halètement, son professionnalisme se dispersant au loin comme des feuilles sous une rafale de vent. Elle avait été trop égarée pour le remarquer quand il avait été amené pour êtres soigné, mais maintenant il n'y avait plus de telles distractions l'empêchant de le noter : Legolas surpassait de bien loin absolument _tout_ ce qu'elle avait jamais pu imaginer. Elle l'avait vu les bras découverts bien sûr, mais jamais sa poitrine, ni son abdomen. Elle relâcha une respiration tremblante et essaya de ne pas le fixer, mais par Eru le miséricordieux, il était tellement... magnifique. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour le désigner. Sa poitrine était large, tout comme ses épaules, son abdomen sec, et chaque muscle était dessiné et tonique. Il n'y avait que quelques cicatrices par ci par là, attestant de sa vie de guerrier, mais elles semblaient simplement se rajouter à son charme.

Elle aurait pu continuer à le regarder indéfiniment.

« Lave, » murmura t-elle, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer les picotements dans son corps. « Juste lave-le. Il n'est pas différent de quelque autre patient que ce soit. »

Avec un effort, elle s'exhorta à tremper le tissu dans l'eau, l'essora, et le savonna. Tremblante, elle se pencha plus près, et le fit glisser sur son épaule gauche, puis le fit descendre tout le long de son bras, jusqu'à sa main, puis continua jusqu'à ses doigts, en de longs mouvements caressants. Sa peau était douce au toucher, plus douce que ce qu'elle l'aurait supposé, mais le muscle juste en dessous était ferme. Comment cela pouvait-il être, d'être enlacée par lui ? De sentir sa force et sa puissance la presser juste en dessous de son corps ?

Tremblant plus encore à l'idée d'un événement aussi improbable, Dulinneth se déplaça autour du lit pour pouvoir nettoyer son épaule droite et son bras. Quand ils furent propres, elle tourna son attention vers son torse. Elle rougit quand ses mamelons se durcirent au moment où elle passa le tissu dessus. Elle lava ensuite son abdomen sculpté, ses mains désormais tremblantes tandis qu'elles se rapprochaient de plus en plus du drap qui couvrait la partie inférieure de son corps. Elle retira le tissu de son corps avec réticence, le jeta dans l'eau, et le rinça pour qu'il soit nettoyé de de tout le savon, avant de l'essorer et de rincer le torse et les bras de Legolas. Elle fit ensuite mousser plus de savon sur la surface du tissu, le fit rouler dans sa direction, et lava son dos, incapable de s'empêcher d'imaginer être étendue à ses côtés, ses mains caressant son dos tandis qu'il l'enlaçait, tandis qu'il l'embrassait...

Dulinneth ferma les yeux et secoua sa tête. Elle le réajusta correctement sur le matelas, nettoya le bout de tissu, se pencha de nouveau, et l'attira vers elle pour le rincer. Puis, elle prit une serviette, et le sécha doucement. Finalement, elle l'installa de nouveau sur son matelas, et lâcha le morceau d'étoffe dans l'eau. Elle fit une pause et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, braquant son regard sur le drap, son cœur battant la chamade. Et maintenant, elle allait devoir laver la part la plus intime de lui-même. Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux. Peut-être qu'elle allait d'abord s'occuper de ses jambes. Elle hocha la tête. Oui, elle allait laver ses jambes, et se donner du temps pour se remettre les idées en place. Elle releva le drap jusqu'à ses hanches et récupéra le tissu de l'eau où il se trouvait. Elle le savonna et se déplaça pour pouvoir laver ses jambes. Elles étaient longues, et finement musclées, magnifiquement formées. Y avait-il seulement une partie de son corps qui ne l'était pas, se demanda t-elle, puis se sentit s'embraser à cette pensée et à l'endroit où elle conduisait, juste au dessous des draps de lin.

« Jambes, » dit-elle tout haut. Ces dernières étaient agréables, et la distrayaient... d'autres type de pensée. Elle prit tout son temps, les nettoyant avec tendresse, de ses chevilles à ses pieds, ses mollets puissants, ses cuisses fermes, se demandant comme cela serait de sentir ses membres entrelacés avec les siens. Elle mordit de nouveau sa lèvre. Peut-être pas si distrayant que cela après tout, décida t-elle, tandis qu'elle se redressait pour nettoyer à nouveau le bout de tissu. Elle prit également son temps pour sécher ses jambes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse tout simplement plus retarder l'inévitable.

Dulinneth pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre, et compta lentement jusqu'à trois. Elle tira le drap, et cette fois-ci, elle hoqueta réellement à haute voix. Ses yeux volèrent jusqu'à son visage. Non, elle ne l'avait pas réveillé. Elle les laissa de nouveau voyager plus bas, admirant son corps dans toute sa splendeur. Elle le regarda longuement. Elle rougit. Se rappela de respirer. Les fantasmes qu'elle avait de lui s'arrêtaient toujours à lui, torse nu. Elle n'avait jamais réfléchit à comment il pouvait bien être complétement nu. Mais elle savait désormais que si cela avait été le cas, son imagination aurait été lamentablement insuffisante.

Elle prit une autre profonde inspiration, puis elle couvrit de nouveau Legolas du drap, laissant la partie inférieure de son corps nue. Cette fois-ci, elle ne put empêcher ses mains de trembler quand elle savonna le tissu. Elle hésita un court instant, puis un autre quand il fut temps de le toucher. Pouvait-elle le faire ? Bien sûr qu'elle le pouvait, se dit-elle. Elle l'aimait bien trop pour lui refuser la propreté à cause de son embarrassement. Mais ai, cela ne serait pas facile. Dulinneth jeta à nouveau un regard vers le bas, avant de le remonter vers le haut. « Fais le, » murmura t-elle. « Lave-le. »

Elle mordit de nouveau sa lèvre, et se mit à laver ses hanches minces, prenant son temps alors qu'elle se rapprochait inexorablement de la part de lui-même qui tout à la fois l'intriguait, et l'embarrassait. Retenant désormais sa respiration, ses mains tremblantes, elle atteignit son sexe et fit glisser le morceau de tissu dessus, ainsi que sur les poches lourdes juste en dessous. Elle ne s'attarda pas, alors qu'elle le touchait, même si une part d'elle-même l'aurait voulu. Mais la plus importante part d'elle-même la faisait se sentir indiscrète, car c'était là un rapport intime qu'elle n'avait jamais cru pouvoir partager avec lui, et elle avait l'impression qu'elle était d'une certaine manière en train de profiter de sa maladie. Elle eut l'impression d'envahir son intimité quand il ne pouvait protester. Surtout quand elle le fit rouler vers elle et lava ses fesses tendues et la fente entre les deux.

Quand cela fut fait, elle le rinça et le sécha, puis l'ajusta de nouveau sur le lit, incapable de résister à la tentation de jeter un coup d'œil final avant de le couvrir. Il était la perfection absolue dans tous les domaines- gentil, doux, intelligent, un protecteur farouche de leur royaume, avec en plus de cela le corps d'un Vala. Ai, il était tout ce qu'une femme pouvait vouloir. Tout ce qu'elle voudrait jamais pour sûr. La raison pour laquelle il était toujours non marié, elle ne pouvait la comprendre, et elle se questionna à propos du jugement des autres ellith de Mirkwood.

Elle soupira et alla vider l'eau sale avant de mettre la bassine de côté pour pouvoir la nettoyer plus tard. Après être allée jusqu'au placard contenant les draps de lin, elle revint près du lit, et changea les draps avec efficacité, faisant de son mieux tout le long du processus pour que Legolas soit le plus à l'aise possible. Il continua de dormir, inconscient de la situation.

Dulinneth jeta un coup d'œil alentour, effleura délicatement ses pommettes du dos de ses doigts, puis elle pencha sa tête et pressa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle se retira, jeta de nouveau un regard furtif autour d'elle, puis se hâta hors de la chambre.

ooo000ooo000ooo

Legolas se réveilla doucement, faisant pression sur son esprit pour pouvoir reprendre conscience. Il cligna des yeux tandis qu'il tentait de voir clairement. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Normalement, il était immédiatement alerte, alors qu'à l'instant, il se sentait léthargique et faible. Comme s'il avait été drogué ou empoisonné. Ou les deux. Il avala sa salive, mais sa bouche était aussi sèche que sa gorge. Il n'en tira aucun soulagement.

Il pouvait au moins reconnaître le plafond de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Ce n'était pas sa chambre. L'odeur des herbes médicinales vint à lui quand il inspira plus profondément, et alors il su. Il était dans la Maison de Guérison. Les souvenirs le submergèrent, de la bataille, des crocs de l'araignée le transperçant. Cela expliquait la raison de sa présence ici. A en croire les bruits qu'il percevait, il était seul. Personne n'était là, lui excepté. Pas Haerelon, ni ses parents. Pas Dulinneth.

Son esprit se focalisa sur elle et refusa de la quitter. Plus que tout, il l'aurait voulu à ses côtés, même s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, et il fronça les sourcils à le vue des chaises vides quand il jeta un regard alentour. Où était-elle ? Avec un soupir, Legolas se réprimanda pour ses pensées égoïstes. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle devait avoir d'autres patients dont elle devait s'occuper, se dit-il. Est-ce que certains d'entre eux faisaient partit de ses hommes ? Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de si quelqu'un avait été blessé après que lui-même l'ait été, mais il finirait bien par savoir.

Mais il était encore trop fatigué, et il glissa de nouveau dans le sommeil.


	8. Chapter 8: Une compréhension soudaine

Salut tout le monde ! Désolé pour le retard, j'ai commencé à travailler au centre aéré, et avec les horaires de fou que j'ai, j'ai eu peu de place à consacrer à l'écriture ces derniers temps ! Je m'en excuse, et finis finalement par vous poster la suite, que j'ai tout de même trouvé le temps de vous traduire ! Merci pour toutes vos super reviews, vous êtes super les gars ! Au fait, comment s'en sont sortis les bacheliers ! Moi, j'ai eu mon bac (oui !) avec mention (oui oui oui !), ce qui m'a récompensé des longs mois passés sans pouvoir toucher à la souris de mon ordinateur ! Voilà voilà, tenez moi au courant, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant qu'à moi ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et enjoy !

MELHANN: Je crois que nous nous serions toutes portées volontaires pour aider Dulinneth ! Je suis contente de voir que j'ai réussi à bien traduire ce chapitre, qui a été très dur à transcrire. Je vois parfaitement ce que tu veux dire d'ailleurs: certaines histoires basculent dans la vulgarité, chose que je ne voulais pas faire, mais d'autres manquent cruellement de détail, et c'est assez frustrant pour le lecteur ! Je suis heureuse de voir que la mienne reste au milieu, tu me rassures ! Voilà donc la suite, que, j'espère, tu aimeras !

MaybeRun: Hello ! Do you know that there is an English version of this story? It is called "The Prince and the Nightingale", so if you have trouble reading in french, you can go to that story ! I'm very pleased to see that there are foreign people tht catually read my story, it means so much to me ! Please, come back anytime you want, it would please me !

mimi70: Désolé, la prochaine fois je ne le referai plus, c'est promis ! Héhé, je t'ai envoyé sur une fausse piste du coup, tu vois, le suspens n'était pas gâché ! Oui, la scène était vraiment dure à traduire, en fait, c'est la situation qui était gênante, cette idée d'impuissance chez le personnage, qui voit son intimité exposée au grand jour sans pouvoir protester/ J'aurai été plus à l'aise dans la traduction d'une scène érotique à la limite, avec deux personnages qui prennent leur pied ensemble quoi. Super pour toi, alors tes résultats ! Moi du coup, mention très bien, ce qui m'a donné un prétexte pour faire la fête depuis que les vacances ont commencé ! Dis moi tout, je veux tout savoir !

lulu406: Merci beaucoup ! Sens toi libre de poster des reviews dans les prochains chapitres pour me dire ce que tu penses de mes nouvelles traductions !

Darkklinne: Te revoilà !Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi, Dulinneth a vraiment l'esprit mal placé... C'est vrai que nous à sa place, on se serait pas du tout comporté comme ça... On aurait JAMAIS eut de pensées mal placé devant un peu de nudité elfique, il en faut plus que ça pour nous impressionner... T'es pas d'accord? Heureusement d'ailleurs que le pauvre Legolas ne se doute de rien, parce que sinon on aurait eu à mettre l'histoire sur pause pour un ou deux millénaires, histoire qu'il soit de nouveau capable d'être dans la même pièce qu'elle sans se liquéfier sur place ! Je te remercie pour tes commentaires sur ma traduction, je suis super contente à chaque fois que j'en reçois ! C'est super cool que tu le penses !

Twix13: Pour moi c'était vraiment creepy ! Enfin, pas dans le sens littéral du mot creepy, plutôt vachement malsain en fait ! Je suis contente que ma scène de baston t'es plut, et ne t'inquiètes pas, moi non plus je ne peux plus l'imaginer sans son armure version le Hobbit, il est trop cool dans ce film ! Ne t'en fais pas, ça fait du bien parfois d'être un peu fleur bleue dans ce monde de brute... Quand à savoir si tes prévisions sont bien véridiques concernant la scène de réveil... Je te laisse le découvrir par toi même ! Voilà donc la suite, avec toutes mes excuses pour l'attente !

fuyuki417: Voilà la suite ! N'hésites pas à poster de petits commentaires sur ce que tu aimes ou n'aimes pas dans mes chapitres, ce serait super cool d'avoir ton avis !

LegolasKili: Je suis super heureuse à chaque fois que je vois débarquer de nouveaux lecteurs, et je remercie d'ailleurs Twix13 de t'avoir conseillé ma traduction, je suis super contente de voir que le bouche-à-oreille informatique fait des merveilles ! Merci de ce que tu dis sur ma traduction, je suis vraiment contente que les lecteurs la trouve bonne, et ça me conforte dans l'idée que je vais continuer à traduire d'autres histoires quand celle-ci sera terminée ! Voilà donc la suite sans plus attendre, en espérant que tu seras de nouveau au rendez-vous pour me donner ton opinion !

neomatic69: Non ! Ne pars pas déjà ! Et si tu restais encore un peu sur la traduction avec nous? *petits yeux suppliants*

Chapitre 8 : Une compréhension soudaine

Quelque chose le réveilla de nouveau. Il ne pouvait encore dire ce que c'était, seulement constater que c'était agréable et réconfortant. Puis, cela se manifesta de nouveau, de sa droite. De douces bribes d'une ancienne mélodie lui parvinrent, les notes devenant de plus en plus audibles au fur et à mesure que la personne s'approchait. Legolas reconnut sa voix, et la brillante aura émanant de tout son être, et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Elle était ici.

 _Dulinneth_.

Legolas allait lui faire savoir qu'il venait de s'éveiller, mais quelque chose le stoppa. Il aimait la regarder se mouvoir ; elle était vraiment gracieuse, comme une biche. Feignant toujours le sommeil, il tourna très légèrement sa tête, et laissa tomber son regard sur ses fesses, une douce cascade de boucles reposant juste au dessus, cachant partiellement sa taille élancée. Elle se trouvait près d'une des fenêtres de la chambre, en train de tendre les mains vers les lourds rideaux, mais quelque chose la fit s'arrêter et jeter un regard en arrière vers le lit. Il resta particulièrement silencieux, et attendit. A son plus grand soulagement, elle retourna à se tâche première, tirant les rideaux, et ouvrant un peu la fenêtre, laissant de l'air frais pénétrer la chambre. Elle se retourna, et se déplaça alors jusqu'à ses côtés, posant la paume de sa main sur son front.

« Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas m'entendre, mais bonjour quand même, » murmura t-elle.

Elle enleva sa main de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, et Legolas pensa qu'elle allait peut-être s'en aller, mais à la place, elle se d:éplaça lentement autour du lit, enfonçant encore un peu plus les draps sous le matelas, et réajustant sa couverture. Il se battit pour demeurer immobile, mais quand sa main glissa le long de son bras, de la chaleur se mit à tourbillonner tout le long de sa peau, et commença à se répandre dans tout son corps. Et quand elle souleva ses épaules pour retaper ses oreillers et qu'il se retrouva avec son visage presque pressé contre sa poitrine, ce fut tout se qu'il put faire pour ne pas réagir. Valar, ses seins avaient l'air agréable. Doux. Il fut saisit par l'urgence de les prendre en coupe, pour voir si la sensation qu'il expérimenterait à les avoir entre ses mains serait aussi agréable que celle qu'il expérimentait à l'instant, tandis qu'ils l'effleuraient légèrement, une urgence qui le submergea presque. Il les avait remarqué, oh oui, il n'avait pu faire autrement que de noter les douces courbes cachées sous ses robes. Néanmoins, les avoir presque pressé tout contre lui était d'un exquis tourment.

Il essaya de se focaliser sur autre chose, mais son odeur, si subtile, si attirante, emplit ses narines, et il se rappela alors de la toute première fois où il l'avait remarquée, juste avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse. Il se souvint de la sensation de ses lèvres contre les siennes, de la manière dont il y avait répondu, et se sentit alors durcir de nouveau. Il essaya de se dire que c'était mal de la désirer. Elle était la fille de son mentor, le commandant en chef de son père. Mais pourquoi était-ce donc si mal ? Parce qu'elle était la personne qu'elle était ? A ce moment là, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Elle était une femme, une femme belle et désirable, et il était un homme, et il avait si férocement envie de l'embrasser qu'il l'entraîna presque en arrière sur le lit pour s'exécuter.

Dulinneth se redressa et le regarda soudainement, et Legolas se sentit paniquer. Avait-il fait du bruit, s'était-il vendu ? Il fut soulagé quand elle s'éloigna de son chevet, néanmoins, il voulut également l'y rappeler, la voir s'asseoir avec lui juste un moment. Il pensa qu'il s'était exprimé tout haut en la voyant revenir, mais elle ne fit aucun signe lui confirmant ce fait là. Elle se pencha de nouveau près de lui, et lissa une mèche de cheveux en provenance de son front, la glissant doucement derrière une de ses oreilles.

« J'espère que vous allez nous revenir bientôt. Nous sommes tous tellement inquiet à votre propos. »

Ce fut le tremblement dans sa voix qui lui fit abandonner son déguisement. Il ouvrit les yeux tandis qu'elle retirait sa main et s'en allait. Sa main attrapa la sienne et la tint. Elle fut immédiatement face à lui de nouveau, un cri de joie au bord des lèvres... Était-ce des larmes qu'il vit dans ses yeux ?

« Vous êtes réveillé ? Comment vous sentez-vous ? Oh, mais vous devez être assoiffé. » Dulinneth attrapa la carafe d'eau près du lit et en versa dans un verre. « Attendez, laissez-moi vous aider... »

Legolas n'offrit aucune protestation tandis qu'elle se penchait près de lui et passait au bras sous ses épaules. Avec son aide, il se souleva autant que faire se peut. Quand elle approcha la coupe, il couvrit sa main de la sienne et but lentement.

« Est-ce que vous vous sentez mieux ? » demanda t-elle. Sa voix tremblait légèrement, tout comme ses mains sous les siennes.

Il repoussa le verre, et releva les yeux sur elle. « Oui, merci. Combien de temps... »

« Quatre jours, » dit Dulinneth tandis qu'elle retapait ses oreillers et le déposait de nouveau dessus. « Je suis- je suis si heureuse que vous soyez de retour. Je vais aller chercher Maître Haerelon. Et vos parents voudront être tenu au courant. Ils sont venu ici autant qu'ils le pouvaient. »

« Attends, » dit-il. « Mes hommes ? »

« Ils vont tous bien, » répondit-elle. « Essayez juste de vous reposer maintenant. Je serai vite de retour. »

Il cligna des yeux et se laissa retomber contre ses oreillers. Son odeur s'attardait toujours tout autour de lui, et il inspira profondément. Il souhaita qu'elle revienne près de lui, qu'elle reste encore un petit moment au lieu d'aller trouver le guérisseur, mais elle revint rapidement avec Maître Haerelon.

« Ah, votre Altesse, » le salua t-il, « Dulinneth m'a dit que vous vous étiez réveillé. Voyons voir comment vous vous sentez. »

ooo000ooo000ooo

Il était déjà éveillé quand Dulinneth poussa la porte et jeta un coup d'œil furtif à l'intérieur, avant d'entrer et de parcourir la pièce. Deux mèches de ses cheveux étaient retenues en arrière, mais une bonne partie de sa chevelure était lâchée, encadrant son beau visage. La robe qu'elle portait était d'un doux vert pâle, différente de celle d'un bleu sombre qu'elle avait porté auparavant, aussi, Legolas assuma qu'aujourd'hui était un autre jour. Il ressentit alors à nouveau cette chaude attraction, comme un fil la reliant à lui, et il sourit. Son cœur se mit à battre encore plus fort alors qu'elle s'approchait un peu plus de lui. « Bonjour Dulinneth. »

« Bonjour, Votre Altesse. Comment vous sentez-vous ? » demanda t-elle. Elle remplit un nouveau verre d'eau et l'aida de nouveau à s'asseoir pour boire.

« J'ai connu de meilleurs jours, » répondit-il avec honnêteté, après avoir laissé l'eau fraîche couler le long de sa gorge. Il tourna légèrement sa tête pour pouvoir la regarder.

Elle sentit son regard sur elle, et ses joues se mirent à s'embraser sous son examen pointilleux. « Je n'étais pas sûre que vous seriez à nouveau éveillé. Vous devez être affamé. Je vais aller vous chercher quelque chose, » offrit-elle, espérant que pendant ce temps-là, elle pourrait se recomposer.

« Non ça ira, un peu plus d'eau suffira amplement, » dit-il, enfermant ses mains dans les siennes quand elle essaya de poser la coupe de côté. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille juste maintenant, et peu importe à quel point il pouvait avoir faim. Être assis calé tout contre elle était plus qu'agréable. Il avait l'impression que là était la place qui lui était destinée. A ses côtés.

Dulinneth porta de nouveau la coupe à ses lèvres. D'une certaine manière, elle eut l'impression que c'était encore plus intime que l'avait été l'acte de le laver. Une vague de chaleur vola de nouveau le long de son cou, tandis que ce souvenir là papillonnait dans son esprit. Ses mains se mirent à trembler, et elle resserra sa prise sur le verre, pour éviter de la faire tomber. « Plus, Votre Altesse ? » demanda t-elle, pour couvrir cette conscience grandissante qu'elle avait de la situation, de lui, de la chaleur de sa peau là où elle le tenait, mais même à ses propres oreilles, sa langue paraissait lourde, et ses paroles, forcées.

« Legolas, » dit-il fermement, n'appréciant guère cette formalité entre eux. « Tu avais promis de m'appeler ainsi, t'en rappelles tu ? »

« Je pensais que c'était simplement pour le temps d'une danse. »

« Tu as pris soin de moi. Il n'y a aucun doute sur le fait que tu as du me voir au plus mal. Appelles moi par mon prénom. S'il te plaît. »

« Legolas, » répéta t-elle en tremblant, essayant de ne pas penser à tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir de sa personne. Et « au plus mal » ? Ai, il n'y avait absolument rien qui ne s'accordait à cette description et auquel elle puisse se référer. « Êtes- êtes vous sûr que vous ne voulez rien manger ? »

« Je vais bien, merci, » répondit-il, et son estomac se mit à gargouiller au même moment.

Dulinneth rit, déchirée entre le soulagement qu'elle ressentait d'avoir une excuse pour s'échapper et se recomposer, et la déception de devoir s'en aller, même pour un court instant. « Je vais aller voir ce qu'ils ont pour vous dans les cuisines. » Elle posa la coupe de côté, et l'aida à se rallonger sur le lit, repliant la couverture tout autour de lui. « Je serai très vite de retour. »

Tenant sa parole, elle revint rapidement, accompagnée d'un plateau chargé d'un bol recouvert, d'une serviette, et une cuillère à la main. Elle le plaça sur la table près de son lit et aida Legolas à s'asseoir, calant des oreillers derrière lui pour le mettre plus à l'aise.

« Du ragoût de venaison, » dit-elle. Elle déplia la serviette, et commença à en recouvrir sa poitrine, avant de tirer une chaine près du lit dans laquelle elle s'installa, et d'enlever le couvercle du repas. « ça sent bon n'est ce pas ? »

Elle trempa la cuillère dans le ragoût, et l'approcha de ses lèvres. A son plus grand soulagement, il ouvrit consciencieusement la bouche, et la laissa y glisser le bouillon en train de se refroidir. Quand il eut avalé, elle lui en donna une autre cuillerée.

« Cette situation me paraît tellement étrange, » dit-elle dans l'intention de briser le silence. « Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour, je m'occuperais de vous faire recouvrer la santé. »

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que je suis blessé, » dit Legolas. « Même si cela faisait de nombreuses années. Tu étais toujours un bébé la dernière fois que c'est arrivé. »

« Oh. Je ne le savais pas. » Sa voix trembla légèrement et elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Nous vivons dans un monde dangereux. Je doute que ce soit la dernière fois que je me retrouve ici. » dit-il avant de prendre une nouvelle bouchée.

Un petit quantité de bouillon ruissela le long de son menton quand elle retira la cuillère de sa bouche. « Je suis désolé. Laissez-moi arranger ça. »

« Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est qu'un peu de... »

Sa voix s'éteignit tandis qu'elle se penchait et essuyait la soupe à l'aide d'un coin de la serviette. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, s'attardèrent l'un dans l'autre, avant que celui de Legolas ne se déplace vers ses lèvres. La respiration de Dulinneth s'étrangla, et le bout de tissu glissa de ses doigts soudain exempts de vigueur, ses yeux un miroir des siens, tombant sur ses propres lèvres fermes et dessinées. Elle releva de nouveau son regard pour trouver ses yeux sur elle ; ils étaient plus sombres, ses pupilles légèrement dilatées. Son cœur rata un battement, puis un autre. Ses lèvres étaient si proches, et elle avait tellement envie de l'embrasser...

Dulinneth se retira avec réticence. Elle s'était déjà suffisamment comportée de manière peu professionnelle quand il s'agissait de s'occuper de lui. L'embrasser ici, maintenant, ne serait pas correct. « Je suis désolé, » dit-elle, se forçant à rire pour couvrir son désir et sa nervosité. « On croirait que je n'ai jamais nourri quelqu'un auparavant. Normalement, je ne suis aussi maladroite que quand j'essaie de cuisiner. » Elle serra les lèvres, réalisant qu'elle était en train de babiller, et remua la soupe vigoureusement, avant de lui en offrir une autre cuillerée.

Legolas l'observa tandis qu'elle faisait du tapage avec la cuillère et le bol. « Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Rien, » dit-elle, rougissant de nouveau. « Ce n'est pas important. » Dulinneth le nourrit des dernières bouchées de ragoût, enleva la serviette d'en dessous de son menton, et commença à essuyer son visage.

« Je peux me charger de ça, » dit Legolas, attrapant son bras avec une poigne douce. Il passa le tissu sur ses lèvres et sur son menton, avant de le reposer à côté du bol.

« Oh, » murmura t-elle, baissant les yeux et réunissant tout sur le plateau. « Bien sûr. Je devrais vous laisser vous reposer. »

« Dois-tu partir ? »

« Je- Pas vraiment, » répondit-elle, humectant ses lèvres de sa langue. « Il n'y a rien d'urgent à faire pour le moment de toute manière. Je ne voulais pas trop vous fatiguer. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas. Restes, s'il te plaît. Parles avec moi. Ou chantes si tu préfères. »

Dulinneth se rassit, et se lécha les lèvres avec nervosité. Ses mains posées sur ses cuisses, elle demanda, « De quoi aimeriez-vous parler ? »

« N'importe quoi. » Il réfléchit un moment. « Parles moi de ton apprentissage. Qu'as-tu donc appris ? »

« Oh, et bien... Je connais beaucoup de choses à propos des herbes et des plantes, et je peux faire beaucoup d'onguents et de cataplasmes. Et je suis assez bonne quand il s'agit de coudre de petites blessures. J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre, je pense donc qu'il va me falloir au moins une autre moitié de siècle avant d'être pleinement qualifiée. Tout va dépendre de ce qu'en dira Maître Haerelon. »

« Je suppose que cela prend plus de temps d'apprendre à soigner, que d'apprendre à se battre, » fit remarquer Legolas.

« Je ne pourrais jamais faire ce que vous faites, » dit-elle tranquillement. « Je ne suis pas courageuse comme vous. »

« Courageux, » répéta t-il, secouant légèrement sa tête. « Le courage vient du besoin. Je dois défendre notre territoire, garder notre peuple à l'abri. »

« Même si vous devez risquer votre propre vie. » dit doucement Dulinneth.

« Même à un tel prix, » acquiesça t-il.

Dulinneth scruta son visage. « Ada a raconté comment vous avez sauvé ce jeune guerrier. »

« Ce n'était rien, » dit-il en haussant les épaules. Il regarda au loin, son cou commençant à s'échauffer.

« Rien ? Ils ont tous dit que c'était la plus grosse araignée qu'ils aient jamais vu. » Sa voix s'était élevée, et elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Elles s'étaient mises à trembler et elle les serra étroitement sur ses cuisses. « Il aurait pu être tué. Et vous aussi. »

Il laissa ses doigts tracer le tissage des draps de lin, tandis qu'il secouait doucement la tête. « N'importe lequel de mes hommes aurait fait la même chose. Ton père l'aurait fait. »

« Mais ils ne l'ont pas fait. Vous l'avez fait. »

« J'étais le plus proche de lui. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. » répondit Legolas.

Elle était sur le point de lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de son action désintéressée, et d'à quel point elle avait eut peur pour lui, mais elle se ravisa. Ce n'était pas son rôle, et de toute manière, n'était ce pas une des choses qu'elle admirait chez lui, son courage ?

Heureusement, Legolas fit dévier la conversation de ce sujet là, et très vite, il lui parlait de Lake Town, et des humains qui vivaient là. D'après ses histoires, ils avaient l'air très étranges. Elle se demanda en passant ce que cela serait de rencontrer l'un d'entre eux.

Ils parlèrent un long moment, et Dulinneth finit finalement par se lever avec réticence. « Je devrais y aller. Avez-vous besoin de quoi que ce soit avant que je ne parte ? » demanda t-elle, après l'avoir aidé à se recoucher et l'avoir couvert.

« Non, tu en as déjà fait assez, » répondit-il, souriant doucement. « Merci de m'avoir tenu compagnie. »

« C'était un plaisir. » dit-elle avec douceur. « Au revoir... Legolas. »

Legolas se réinstalla sur ses oreillers tandis que Dulinneth commençait à partir. Le balancement de ses hanches était envoûtant, tout comme absolument tout ce qui la concernait d'ailleurs. Qui que soit celui qui gagnerait son affection, il serait vraiment un homme chanceux. Arrivée à la porte, elle se retourna, mais son sourire se mit à s'éteindre, et il réalisa alors qu'il était en train de se renfrogner de colère. Il se força à lui retourner son sourire. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si l'idée d'un autre homme l'étreignant, l'aimant, lui donnait envie de frapper dans quelque chose.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda t-elle, l'inquiétude imprégnant sa voix.

« Oui, » répondit-il. « Je n'avais juste pas réalisé à quel point je pouvais être fatigué. »

« Oh. Très bien dans ce cas, » dit-elle. « Je reviendrai prendre de vos nouvelles un peu plus tard. »

Avec ça, elle se glissa par la porte, et Legolas continua de regarder pendant un long moment l'endroit par lequel elle était partie. Elle reviendrait, et cette connaissance-là le remplissait d'une chaleur suffisamment grande pour tempérer la sensation de perte qu'il éprouvait en cet instant. Il était étrange que la présence de Dulinneth lui manque aussi vivement dès lors qu'elle ne se trouvait pas près de lui. Pourtant, c'était bien le cas, même si elle n'était pas partie depuis très longtemps. Pourquoi avait-il ce soudain besoin de l'avoir à proximité ? Bien sûr, il l'appréciait, il l'avait toujours appréciée. Mais il l'avait désirée dès l'instant où il s'était éveillé, et un tel désir pour un autre, c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant. Un tel besoin.

L'avoir près de lui le faisait se sentir mieux, le faisait se sentir vivant d'une façon qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté auparavant. Non, il retirait cela. Il avait toujours ressentit cela auprès d'elle, ce fredonnement joyeux de son âme qu'il n'avait jamais été à même d'expliquer. Il était juste de dire qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit cela auprès de qui que ce soit d'autre en revanche, et il avait pour sûr, été auprès de plus que quelques femmes dans sa vie.

Il avait été assez volage durant ses plus jeunes années, un fait dont il n'était pas particulièrement fier, et après cela, il s'était installé dans des séries de courtes relations amoureuses. Aucune des femmes avec qui il avait été n'avait retenu son intérêt plus que pour quelques cycles d'Ithil tout au plus. Et ces dernières décennies, il avait rarement recherché la compagnie d'une femme, car de telles rencontres avaient commencé à le laisser vide et froid de l'intérieur.

Dulinneth était différente. Il l'avait connue toute sa vie, et il l'avait toujours appréciée, avait toujours aimé se trouver près d'elle. Elle avait été une petite fille précoce, bien que parfois malicieuse, une adolescente charmante, et maintenant... Maintenant elle était adulte, et elle n'en était devenue que plus douce, plus gracieuse. Plus belle de toutes les manières qui soient. Et elle serait passionnée en ce qui pouvait concerner l'amour charnel ; il pouvait le sentir, avait vu de manière évidente quel feu l'habitait. Legolas doutait que cela demande beaucoup d'effort pour l'amadouer, si quelqu'un essayait de le faire.

Et il voulait être cette personne. Il voulait absolument tout d'elle, sa douceur, sa passion. Son amour. Son cœur rata un battement ? Amour ? Est-ce que c'était donc ce qu'il ressentait ? Était-ce la raison pour laquelle il avait été attiré à elle alors même qu'elle était très jeune ? Était-ce la raison pour laquelle cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé qu'elle le suive partout ? Avait-il attendu qu'elle grandisse ? Car il l'avait toujours aimé, d'une manière ou d'une autre ? La réponse était simple et étonnamment claire : Oui.

Il l'aimait.

Legolas se mit à se lever, pour tenter de la suivre, mais il devint rapidement conscient de deux choses tandis qu'il s'asseyait en balançant ses jambes d'un côté du lit : il était nu, et il était toujours faible. Il retomba sur le matelas, ses cuisses nues pendant dans le vide, et déchargea sa frustration d'un « Valar ! » venu du fond du cœur.

Il était toujours ainsi étendu quand ses parents entrèrent dans la pièce. Sa mère fit claquer sa langue avec désapprobation, tandis qu'elle se hâtait pour l'aider à se remettre correctement sur le lit. Il se mit à repousser ses mains, à lui dire qu'il n'avait besoin de l'aide de personne, mais son père avait son expression de « ne-contraries-pas-ta-mère » au visage, aussi, Legolas la laissa s'agiter et le couvrir de nouveau des draps et de la couverture , comme elle le faisait quand il était petit.

« Qu'étais-tu donc en train d'essayer de faire par Eru? » demanda t-elle quand elle eut terminée.

« Rien, » répondit-il. « Non, pas « rien ». Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle ressent et je... » Sa voix s'éteignit quand il réalisa que ce qu'il voulait dire n'avait aucun sens. « Ada, Nana, j'ai besoin de quelques conseils. »


	9. Chapter 9: Et l'amour est brasier

Salut à tous ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, le dernier avant l'épilogue, je vous conseille donc de le savourer, car il est mon préféré, et de très loin ! Vous allez vous régaler, mais je ne vous en dis pas plus... Vous avez beaucoup de chance vous savez, parce qu'il y a deux jours, je n'avais même pas commencé la traduction, et comme je pars en vacance demain matin pour deux semaines, je me suis dis que ce serait pas cool de vous laisser encore patienter aussi longtemps, alors j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains, et j'ai bossé comme une dingue pour vous donner ce chapitre à temps ! Je demande donc un max de reviews comme récompense envers mon dévouement pour vous ! En, plus de ça, c'est le plus long de toute l'histoire, il mérite donc doublement ces reviews là! Profitez bien, et je vous retrouve à mon retour de vacances, et attention, je veux plein plein plein d'avis sur ce chapitre là, il est juste parfait, et encore plus en version originale ! C'est donc à vous de jouer mes chers lecteurs ! PS: Sinon, je garde l'épilogue en otage !

Twix13: Si tu es trop contente que Legolas s'avoue enfin ses sentiments, tu vas l'être encore plus face à ce chapitre là ! Merci de tes compliments sur ma traduction, ils me font toujours autant plaisir ! Voilà donc sans plus attendre la suite des aventures de nos deux héros, j'ai vraiment hâte d'avoir ton avis sur ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre !

MELHANN: Merci beaucoup ! Je ne peux pas attendre tellement je suis excitée de connaître vos réactions face à ce chapitre là ! J'espère vraiment qu'il te plaira !

Darkklinne: C'est vrai que c'était pas DU TOUT évident qu'il était amoureux d'elle ! Merci pour tes remarques sur ma trad, ça me fait super plaisir comme d'habitude quoi ! C'est vrai que c'est plutôt marrant de s'imaginer un grand guerrier respecté aller demander à ses parents de le conseiller sur sa vie sentimentale ! Il y a des moments comme ça parfois, où je suis morte de rire toute seule devant mon ordinateur. Si ce chapitre là t'as plus, je me languis vraiment de lire ton avis sur celui-ci, il est juste troooooooop génialissime à mon humble avis! Je suis d'ailleurs assez anxieuse du résultat, car la version originale était juste tellement bien, que j'ai peur de ne pas arriver à retranscrire ici tout ce qui la rend autant géniale à mes yeux ! Je te fais des bisous, et espères que tu vas l'aimer autant que moi !

mimi70: T'as même pas idée... x) J'ai beaucoup rit en voyant que tu disais que c'était frustrant que l'histoire avance aussi lentement, parce que c'est justement pour ça que ce chapitre à est énorme: tout va exploser d'un seul coup, tu vas halluciner ! Félicitation pour ton admission dans l'école que tu désirais, tu dois être vraiment contente, c'est génial pour toi ! Bonne chance à toi aussi, je t'embrasse et attends vraiment avec beaucoup d'impatience ton avis sur ce chapitre au combien haut en couleur ! Je veux tout savoir de ce que tu en as pensé !

Genny: Est-ce que ça vaut vraiment le coup ? J'avoue que partant également deux semaines, j'appréhende la vie sans connexion internet pour aller jeter un coup d'œil à mes histoires favorites ! J'ai aussi trouvé la scène où elle le lave un peu longue, étant celle en charge de la traduction x) Si tu vois des coquilles ne te gênes pas pour me le faire remarquer, c'est en comprenant mieux ses erreurs que l'on progresse après tout, et je suis loin d'être parfaite ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu vas vite te rendre compte que cette coupure impromptue en valait la peine en lisant ce chapitre ! Dis moi très vite ce que tu en penses !

fuyuki417: Le questionnement de Legolas m'a également beaucoup plus dans la version originale ! Tu penses que Thranduil n'est pas vraiment au courant? Ah ah...

La plume d'Elena: Et ce n'est que maintenant que tu me postes un mot aussi mignon? ;) Je t'oblige très solennellement à reviewer ce chapitre-ci, car c'est le meilleur de toute cette histoire à mon humble avis, et parce que je veux absolument l'avis de tous mes lecteurs dessus ! En espérant donc que la fin de cette histoire là te plaise autant que le début, même s'il reste encore un épilogue...

Chapitre 9 : Et l'amour est brasier.

Legolas resta étendu dans son lit après que ses parents l'aient quitté, pensant à leur réaction face à la révélation qu'il leur avait faite. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait semblé particulièrement surpris, surtout sa mère. Face à cela, il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Avait-il été le seul dans sa famille à ne pas être au courant de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour Dulinneth ? Connaissant sa soeur, la réponse était probablement oui.

Pas que cela lui importait. Il se fichait pas mal de savoir ce que les autres pouvaient penser, ou même d'être la dernière personne dans tout Mirkwood à savoir qu'il l'aimait. A l'exception de Dulinneth bien sûr. Comment réagirait-elle quand il le lui dirait ? Que répondrait-elle ?

Pouvait-elle l'aimer en retour ?

Il n'y avait qu'une seule manière de le savoir. Il allait devoir aller le lui dire, comme il s'était apprêté à le faire un peu plus tôt. Seulement, la perspective de donner son cœur lui semblait maintenant bien intimidante. Pas qu'il soit effrayé de le faire. Il était un guerrier après tout. Mais que ce passerait-il si elle ne l'aimait pas en retour ? Qu'arriverait-il alors ? Pouvait-il vivre avec cela ? Si seulement il avait eu un indice sur ce qu'elle pouvait bien ressentir. Il savait qu'elle l'appréciait, qu'elle aimait sa compagnie, mais cela pouvait tout simplement vouloir dire qu'elle trouvait qu'il était agréable de se trouver avec lui, pas qu'elle l'aimait. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, et ses lèvres se resserrèrent en une mine renfrognée. Peut-être qu'elle pensait à lui comme à un ami, ou pire, comme à un grand frère. Ai, ça ne serait pas bon, pas bon du tout.

Une chose était certaine, il n'aurait pas la réponse en restant étendu dans cette chambre. Il allait se rendre jusqu'à elle, se trainer jusqu'à elle s'il le fallait, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, il devait savoir, et il devait savoir ce soir. Il se redressa sur son lit avant de se mettre debout, agrippant l'endroit le plus proche qu'il put trouver, repoussant l'assaut d'étourdissements qui menaçait à nouveau de le faire basculer en arrière. Après un moment d'attente, son vertige passa, et il hocha la tête de manière déterminée. Là. Pas si mal.

Maintenant, il fallait simplement trouver quelque chose pour s'habiller. Il jeta un regard à travers la chambre. Les vêtements qu'il avait porté pour la traque avaient sûrement du être lavé et tenu prêt pour lui, mais il ne les voyait pas. Et il n'avait pas le temps de les chercher pour l'instant. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le drap de lit, et il l'agrippa, le drapant autour de sa taille, avant de le nouer avec fermeté. Cela allait devoir être suffisant.

Il marcha d'un pas chancelant jusqu'à la porte, une de ses mains frôlant le mur de tout son long pour se soutenir. Quand il fut devant la porte, il l'ouvrit alors avec autant de précaution que lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'il tentait de se faufiler hors de sa chambre : la seule différence était que maintenant, il n'y avait pas de Thranduil ou de Faeldis pour l'arrêter et aller le remettre au lit.

Où donc se trouvait Dulinneth se demanda t-il. Était-elle déjà rentrée chez elle pour la nuit ? Il jeta un regard d'un bout à l'autre du corridor, essayant de décider où chercher en premier lieu. Elle était peut-être avec un autre patient, décida t-il, avant de se tourner vers les pièces à sa droite. Une rapide inspection de chacune de ces pièces lui fit froncer les sourcils. Elle ne se trouvait dans aucune d'entre elles. Legolas se tourna vers la gauche, ignorant le corridor nord, qui, il le savait, conduisait aux appartements privés de Maître Haerelon. Il valait mieux ne pas le déranger.

Cela lui laissait le couloir menant à la salle principale, et il se déplaça alors vers sa destination un peu plus rapidement, vérifiant juste au cas ou les salles d'examen le long de sa route. La voix de Dulinneth le stoppa alors qu'il s'approchait de l'entrée de la salle.

« Merci de m'avoir aidé à étiqueter ces flacons, Candor. »

Legolas s'arrêta, sa respiration saccadée, et écouta.

« C'était un plaisir pour moi, Dulinneth, tu le sais bien. »

« C'était tout de même très gentil, » l'entendit dire Legolas. « Cela rendra mon travail plus facile demain. Je ne sais quoi faire pour pouvoir te remercier. »

« Un baiser ferait l'affaire. »

Legolas entendit un léger rire, et le souvenir de Dulinneth, dansant avec le jeune guerrier lors du mariage de sa sœur, fulgura au travers de ses pensées. Il se rappela également de la manière dont ils avaient été assis l'un tout près de l'autre il y a peu, dans ce même bâtiment, flirtant. Legolas se déplaça vers l'entrée, ses mains fermées en deux poings, son sang brûlant et rugissant dans ses veines, battant à ses oreilles. Il se fichait désormais pas mal d'être surpris ou non.

Il pouvait maintenant voir l'intérieur de la pièce. Candor tenait les mains de Dulinneth dans les siennes, sa tête brune penchée vers la sienne . Elle n'avait guère l'air ennuyée par ses manières envers elle, et Legolas sentit une lame s'enfoncer vivement et profondément dans ses intestins. Peut-être qu'elle appréciait cela. Peut-être qu'elle appréciait _Candor_.

« Très bien, si ce n'est un baiser, accepterais-tu ma proposition de te faire la cour ? » lui demanda l'autre homme.

« Tu n'est pas en train de plaisanter, n'est ce pas ? » répondit-elle après un instant.

« Non, je ne le suis pas. Je veux que tu saches que je tiens à toi. Veux-tu m'épouser, Dulinneth? »

Une autre vague de jalousie se rua au travers de Legolas, et il entra dans la pièce, une expression coléreuse furieusement inscrite sur son visage, son corps tendu, vibrant du besoin primaire de se battre.

« Je... Legolas ! » Dulinneth arracha ses mains à Candor et resta bouché béante face à lui, se tenant là, à peine couvert d'un simple drap. Ses yeux volèrent de son torse nu à son visage livide, et son cœur se mit à tambouriner frénétiquement.

« J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas, » dit Legolas, sa voix hachée, froide, cachant la fureur bouillonnante se mouvant au travers de son être. Ses yeux se rivèrent sur le visage rougissant de Dulinneth, et cela le mit encore plus en colère.

« Je-je ferais mieux d'y aller, » annonça Candor, ses yeux allant de Legolas à Dulinneth, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne lui prête attention.

« Oui, il voudrait mieux, » gronda Legolas, ne s'embarrassant même pas de regarder dans sa direction. « Et ferme la porte derrière toi. »

Dulinneth regarda Candor s'en aller, puis tourna de nouveau son attention vers Legolas. Il était en train de la regarder longuement , et elle avala nerveusement sa salive. « Qu'est ce que- Qu'est ce que vous faites ? » demanda t-elle tandis qu'il s'avançait plus près d'elle. « Vous ne devriez pas être hors du lit. »

« Et tu ne devrais pas épouser Candor, » lui dit Legolas, la colère et la jalousie denses au fond de sa gorge. « Comment peux-tu même, ne serait ce que le _considérer_ ? »

Dulinneth cligna des yeux. « Quoi ? Mais de quoi êtes-vous donc en train de parler ? »

« Vas-tu l'épouser ? »

Sa voix s'éleva pour venir égaler la sienne. « Vous étiez en train de nous espionner ? »

Legolas fit un pas en avant, son regard dur toujours épinglé à son visage. « Que vas-tu répondre ? » demanda t-il, ignorant sa question.

Dulinneth releva le menton, et lui lança un regard noir en retour. Qui pensait-il donc être ? Et qu'est ce qui lui donnait le droit de se comporter de cette manière ? Il ne lui avait témoigné aucun intérêt, n'avait jamais laissé entendre qu'il pouvait avoir envie de lui faire la cour, et il était maintenant en train de se comporter comme un... comme un con. « Et en quoi cela vous regarde t-il ? En quoi cela vous importe t-il de savoir qui est-ce que j'épouse ? »

« Dis le moi Dulinneth. »

Il y avait quelque chose de tranchant dans sa voix qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu auparavant, et un frisson courut tout le long de son corps, étrange combinaison, à la fois de panique, et d'excitation. Elle secoua sa tête, mais il avança de nouveau vers elle, ses yeux obscurcis et sa mâchoire dure et figée. Dulinneth pâlit et battit en retraite en reculant. Il avait l'air menaçant et puissant et furieux, et même si elle savait au plus profond d'elle même qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal, elle était tout de même effrayée. Le mur vint soudainement heurter son dos et elle s'arrêta, regardant de droite à gauche, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse en bouger, les mains de Legolas vinrent se presser contre la surface de bois de chaque côté de sa tête, de manière à ce qu'elle ne puisse s'échapper. Elle était piégée.

« Je n'ai rien à vous dire, » dit-elle avec un air de défi.

« Vas-tu épouser Candor ? » répéta t-il. Une veine vibrait désormais à sa tempe, et ses yeux examinèrent son visage.

Elle secoua de nouveau la tête, et refusa de répondre. De toute manière, elle ne savait même pas si elle en serait capable. Sa gorge s'était asséchée. Jamais, jamais ne s'était-il mis en colère contre elle.

« Que. Vas. Tu. Répondre ? »

« Comment peux-tu être un aussi bon archer quand tu es aussi aveugle ? » explosa t-elle, sa propre colère bannissant tout sens du décorum, toute peur. « Comment pourrais-je accepter d'épouser quelqu'un qui n'est pas... »

« Qui n'est pas quoi ? » demanda Legolas, quand elle cessa abruptement de parler et baissa les yeux, sa voix sèche et cassante. Il prit une profonde inspiration, se réprimandant pour son comportement envers elle. Il n'avait pas voulu lui faire peur, mais ai, il était lui-même effrayé, effrayé de la perdre avant même d'avoir eu une chance. « Dulinneth, il n'est pas quoi ? » incita t-il avec douceur.

« Toi, » murmura t-elle. « Il n'est pas _toi_. »

Une main releva son menton, et elle se retrouva capturée par le regard ardent de Legolas tandis qu'il cherchait le sien. « Merci Valar, » murmura t-il, ses mains se déplaçant pour prendre son visage en coupe.

Il pencha la tête et ses lèvres capturèrent les siennes, un peu plus brusquement que ce qu'il avait prévu, certes, mais il était toujours secoué par l'idée d'elle pouvant être avec un autre. Rapidement, il attendrit le baiser, inquiet à l'idée de l'effrayer de nouveau. Les mains de Dulinneth vinrent se poser sur ses épaules, et son cœur accéléra un peu plus, tous ses sens se pressant avidement vers la jeune fille, réclamant plus de proximité avec elle. Il effleura sa bouche de la sienne, une fois, deux fois, se contentant toujours de ses lèvres, savourant leur goût et leur texture. Bien sûr il avait su que ce serait comme cela, depuis la fois où elle l'avait embrassé dans l'écurie, mais c'était toujours plus grisant que tout ce qu'il avait pu expérimenté auparavant. Comme un agréable brasier. Il en voulait plus. Il brisa le baiser juste assez longtemps pour commander gentillement, « Ouvres tes lèvres pour moi, amour. »

Elle les entrouvrit immédiatement, et haleta quand elle sentit sa langue glisser en direction de sa bouche. Elle taquina la sienne, la caressant, envoyant dans ses terminaisons nerveuses déjà enflammées des tremblements de plaisir et de besoin. Instinctivement, elle caressa la sienne en retour, entrelaçant sa langue de la sienne, et à son grand plaisir, Legolas gémit, et les mains qui tenaient son visage en coupe tremblèrent.

« Je t'aime Dulinneth, » murmura t-il, se retirant pour la regarder. A sa plus grande consternation, une larme glissa de son œil droit et se mit à couler le long de sa pommette. Il l'essuya du plat de son pouce. « Ne pleures pas, je t'en prie. Je ne voulais pas te contrarier. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas, » répondit-elle. « C'est juste que je n'avais jamais pensé que- je l'espérais, mais je ne pensais pas que peut-être tu pourrais- Je t'aime aussi Legolas. Tellement. »

Soudainement, Legolas se mit à se se pencher lourdement vers elle, se soutenant un peu plus contre le mur, et Dulinneth réalisa avec une certaine alarme qu'il s'était probablement surmené. « Je ferais mieux de te ramener au lit. » murmura t-elle, avant de rougir face à ce qu'elle venait d'impliquer. « Tu es toujours en convalescence. »

« Je suppose que tu as raison, » acquiesça Legolas avec réticence.

Ils retournèrent main dans la main jusqu'à sa chambre, et Legolas s'enfonça dans son lit avec gratitude. Dulinneth l'aida à se mettre à l'aise sur les oreillers et réarrangea les couvertures sur son corps. Elle était sur le point de s'en aller quand il prit de nouveau la parole.

« Est-ce que tu veux bien rester avec moi ? Pas comme si nous étions amants... juste restes avec moi un moment. »

« Très bien. »

Son cœur cognant dans sa poitrine, elle enleva ses chaussures et se glissa avec précaution sur le lit juste à côté de lui, s'étendant sur la couverture. Il s'était positionné sur le côté, et la regardait désormais alors qu'elle s'installait près de lui. Elle roula sur elle-même pour lui faire face, incertaine de la distance à laisser entre eux, son visage de nouveau rose.

« Tu es belle quand tu rougis, » murmura Legolas. Il tendit les doigts, attrapant quelques mèches de cheveux qu'il laissa glisser au travers. « Encore plus belle, serait plus juste. »

« Nay, c'est toi qui est magnifique, » répondit-elle, ses doigts délicats lissant la surface plane de son épaule. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la blessure qu'il venait de contracter. « J'ai eu si peur pour toi, Legolas. Je ne sais même pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu étais mort. »

« Je suis désolé. Tu étais là avec moi, n'est ce pas ? Je t'ai senti, tenant ma main... Même si je pensais que ce n'était qu'un rêve, » dit-il doucement. « Il n'est pas facile d'être la femme d'un guerrier. »

Son cœur rata un battement. « Que veux-tu dire ? »

Il attrapa sa main et la porta à ses lèvres, embrassant tendrement chacun de ses doigts, avant de la retourner pour en embrasser la paume. « Je sais que c'est assez soudain, mais je veux te faire la cour, » dit Legolas. « Je veux lier mon âme à la tienne. M'épouseras-tu Dulinneth ? Après tout, tu avais bien promis de m'épouser et de raccommoder mes tuniques quand tu serais grande n'est ce pas ? »

« Oh ! Tu te rappelles de ça ? » dit-elle, reculant légèrement, tout en lui envoyant le regard le plus indigné qu'elle put trouver. Elle sut qu'elle avait complètement échoué quand son sourire s'élargit.

« Aye, je m'en rappelle. Et tu es une femme de parole, n'est ce pas ? » Soudainement, il se sentit de nouveau incertain, comme s'il en assumait trop, trop tôt.

Elle se réinstalla près de lui, trop heureuse de sa déclaration pour pouvoir être contrariée qu'il est ramené sur le tapis la proposition innocente qu'elle lui avait faite il y a de cela bien des années. Après tout, il avait bien fini par l'accepter. « Oui, je suis une femme de parole, » répondit-elle sa voix s'étranglant. « Et je t'épouserai. »

Legolas l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau, et il se passa un long moment avant qu'elle ne puisse parler de nouveau.

Deux jours plus tard, Dulinneth était en train de nettoyer et de faire le tri d'une boîte de médicaments dans la salle principale de la Maison de Guérison, quand elle sentit une vague de chaleur monter en spirale tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale, avant de se répandre dans tout son corps. Elle se retourna, un sourire déjà sur ses lèvres, alors que Legolas, qui n'avait absolument pas l'air de quelqu'un ayant passé presque une semaine à récupérer de la morsure d'une araignée, entrait dans la pièce, quittant la porte d'entrée où il se tenait auparavant. Il était habillé presque comme s'il était sur le point d'aller sur le terrain d'entraînement pour tirer à l'arc, mais même s'il portait bien son carquois et avait apporté son arc, ses cheveux étaient défait, et il ne portait aucun justaucorps par dessus sa tunique. Dans une main, il tenait un panier d'où s'échappaient des odeurs appétissantes.

« C'est une belle journée pour un pique-nique, » dit-il, se tenant désormais devant elle. Il pencha la tête pour l'embrasser doucement. « Est-ce que tu peux sortir ? »

« Je ne sais pas... »

« Vas-y mon enfant, » lui dit Maître Haerelon, rayonnant tandis qu'il les contemplait. « Il y a peu de choses à faire ici, et je peux m'occuper de n'importe quelle urgence. »

Dulinneth posa son chiffon sur le côté et dénoua son tablier qu'elle suspendit à une patère contre le mur. Elle lissa sa chevelure avec des doigts nerveux. C'était la première fois qu'ils seraient seuls tous les deux depuis qu'il lui avait fait sa demande.

« Je suis prête. »

Elle se rendit au-dehors accompagnée de Legolas, pour trouver deux chevaux les attendant, l'étalon de Legolas, Daeroch, et une jument à la robe d'un beau brun brillant qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu auparavant.

« Voici Baidroch, » dit Legolas tandis qu'il l'aidait à monter sur le dos de la jument. Il inclina la tête vers sa propre monture. « C'est une bonne monture, tout comme son frère. Et elle est à toi. »

Dulinneth baissa les yeux vers lui avec surprise. « A moi ? C'est sans doute trop non ?

« Non, ce n'est pas trop, » répondit Legolas. « Nous allons nous marier, et une princesse devrait avoir une monture qui soit bien à elle. »

« Oh, je n'avais pas pensé à cela, » admit-elle. Bien sûr, épouser Legolas voulait dire être plus que sa femme. Elle serait sa princesse également. La jument n'était nullement un cadeau extravagant, simplement un symbole de son nouveau statut. Rejeter le cheval serait comme le rejeter lui, et tout ce qu'il représentait, et cela, Dulinneth ne pourrait jamais le faire. Elle tapota le cou du cheval, et sourit à son fiancé. « Et je ne voulais pas paraître ingrate. Elle est magnifique. Je te remercie. »

Il lui retourna son sourire par un autre bien à lui, chaleureux. « De rien meleth nîn. »

Ils chevauchèrent à travers la forêt, quittant rapidement le chemin, se dirigeant plutôt vers le nord. Un peu plus loin, une petite clairière s'ouvrit devant eux, couverte de fleurs, tandis que tout autour, les arbres semblaient monter la garde. C'était très intime, un endroit parfait pour passer une après-midi en couple.

« Cet endroit est charmant. »

« Ma famille vient ici parfois, » lui dit Legolas. Il bondit de son cheval, et vint vers elle pour l'aider à descendre du dos de Baidroch, ses mains restant plus longtemps que de nécessaire autour de sa taille. « Je n'ai jamais emmené qui que ce soit ici, mais j'ai pensé que tu l'aimerais. »

Un frisson de plaisir la traversa soudainement, et elle releva la tête pour lui sourire. « Cela m'importerait peu si tu avais emmené quelqu'un avant moi. »

« Peut-être, mais je voulais tout de même que tu le saches. » Une de ses mains vint frôler sa joue, puis il pencha la tête, réclamant tendrement ses lèvres.

Dulinneth enroula ses mains derrière sa tête et enfonça ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il se retira bien trop tôt, et Dulinneth étouffa sa déception. Il se retenait, elle pouvait le sentir. Ressentait-il toujours les effets du poison de l'araignée ? Ou pensait-il qu'elle pouvait être effrayée par sa passion car elle était une demoiselle ?

Il ramassa le panier, et sortit une couverture du paquet qu'il avait mit sur le dos de Daeroch, puis, il prit sa main et la conduisit au centre de la clairière. Il lui indiqua qu'elle pouvait s'asseoir, posa ses armes de côté, et commença à sortir du pain frais, un morceau de fromage d'un orange brillant, plusieurs pommes, une bouteille de cuir, ainsi que deux assiettes et deux gobelets en étain. « Je ne savais pas à quel point tu aurais faim, donc... »

« C'est parfait, » dit Dulinneth, se déplaçant pour l'aider, mais il la repoussa avec un sourire, et elle observa Legolas, prince et guerrier, tandis qu'il attendait qu'elle s'installe. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à cela, mais il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait jamais été courtisée auparavant. Après un moment, il finit par s'asseoir, ses longues jambes s'étendant dans l'herbe près d'elle.

« J'ai parlé avec ton père, » dit-il , entre deux bouchées de pain.

Elle releva les yeux et retint son souffle. « Et ? » demanda t-elle doucement.

« Il veut que nous attendions un an pour nous marier du fait de ton âge., » lui dit-il. « Et je pense également que c'est une bonne idée. »

Dulinneth était sur le point de protester, mais Legolas parla de nouveau.

« Je sais que tu es certaine de ce que tu veux, et moi aussi, mais tu mérites que l'on te fasse la cour correctement. » Il attrapa une de ses mains et la porta à ses lèvres. « J'ai attendu tout ce temps pour toi, Dulinneth. Je peux attendre encore un petit peu. »

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, et elle sourit en réponse, car elle ne pouvait plus parler.

Quand ils eurent mangé à satiété, Legolas emballa la nourriture restante, puis tira du panier un paquet emballé qu'il lui tendit. Il se racla la gorge alors qu'il s'agenouillait sur la couverture à côté d'elle. « J'avais commencé à sculpter ça quelques semaines auparavant. Peut être que même à ce moment là, il y avait une part de moi qui savait ce que je ressentais pour toi. »

Dulinneth accepta ce second présent avec des mains tremblantes, et enleva doucement le papier le recouvrant, sa respiration s'étranglant alors qu'elle contemplait la sculpture d'un rossignol. Le petit oiseau se tenait sur une branche, son bec ouvert, comme prêt à chanter. Il était finement détaillé, jusqu'aux délicates petites plumes. Il avait vraiment du beaucoup travailler dessus ; elle n'aurait pu demander un cadeau de fiançailles plus élégant. Le cheval était quelque chose de nécessaire, en dépit du fait qu'il soit un cadeau. Mais cela, quelque chose sur lequel il avait passé du temps, qu'il avait tendrement façonné de ses propres mains, c'était quelque chose de spécial. Avec douceur, elle fit courir un de ses doigts sur une des ailes laborieusement sculptée.

« Oh, Legolas, c'est magnifique, » murmura t-elle. « Merci. »

Elle le remit dans son emballage et le reposa avec précaution dans le panier pour le garder en sécurité, puis se tourna vers lui, ses lèvres cherchant les siennes. C'était simplement un baiser pour le remercier, pour lui montrer à quel point elle était heureuse, mais au moment même où leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, elle en voulut plus. Elle voulait un de ces baisers grisant qu'ils avaient partagé dans la Maison de Guérison. Se rappelant justement de ceux-ci, elle laissa sa langue toucher ses lèvres, comme il l'avait fait avec elle. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en un halètement, sa langue trouvant la sienne, mais la laissant faire comme elle le souhaitait. Elle se déplaça sur ses genoux, ses mains restant sur ses épaules tandis qu'elle explorait sa bouche avec désir. Ai, il avait vraiment un parfum merveilleux !

Les mains de Legolas prirent son visage en coupe, avant de glisser vers l'arrière pour enlever l'attache maintenant ses cheveux. Il en attrapa quelques poignées entre ses mains, les laissant glisser à travers ses longs doigts fins. Des picotements de chaleur se mirent à danser le long de son cuir chevelu du fait de son toucher léger, et elle soupira de plaisir, souhaitant que ces délicieuses sensations continuent encore et encore, car cela commençait à se répandre plus bas. Alors, Legolas prit un contrôle total du baiser, sa bouche glissant sur la sienne, sa langue prenant possession de sa bouche pour venir s'entrelacer à la sienne avec séduction. Dulinneth gémit, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans les muscles au-dessous de sa tunique. C'était tellement bon de l'embrasser, d'être embrassée par lui.

Le contrôle de Legolas sur sa propre personne se mit très rapidement à lui glisser entre les doigts. L'arôme de Dulinneth, la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes, et son parfum, ai, son délicieux parfum, avaient embrasé son être. Il se déplaça encore plus près d'elle, et l'attira fermement contre lui. Ses seins se pressèrent contre sa cage thoracique, et à travers sa tunique, il put en sentir le doux renflement, le bout de ses seins tendu frottant de manière attrayante contre sa poitrine. Il pouvait déjà sentir qu'il devenait plus raide sous le laçage de son pantalon, et qu'il continuait encore et toujours à durcir face au contact prolongé. Il la voulait, pouvait sentir le propre désir grandissant de Dulinneth. Arrachant sa bouche à la sienne, il commença à mordiller la peau de son cou, descendant de plus en plus le long de sa gorge. « Dùlind nîn, » murmura t-il, tremblant.

Dulinneth frissonna au son de sa voix. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu parler avec un timbre aussi rauque auparavant, et cela s'ajouta en plus de cela à toutes les sensations s'écoulant à travers son corps. Ses mains s'agitèrent avec impatience, courant de ses épaules à ses cheveux inlassablement. « Legolas... ».

Il sentit les battement hiératiques de son cœur, et entendit la tremblement dans sa voix. Il s'arrêta abruptement et releva la tête, s'écartant légèrement d'elle. Legolas ferma ses yeux un moment, bataillant pour regagner contrôle de lui-même. Il était très sûrement en train de précipiter les choses. En train de la presser.

« Pourquoi- pourquoi t'es-tu arrêté ? » demanda t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas- J'ai envie de te faire l'amour. Tellement, » haleta t-il, tentant de garder son désir aveuglant à quai. « Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de commencer à te faire la cour de cette manière-là. »

Le cœur de Dulinneth eut quelques ratés à ses paroles, et un feu doux se mit à brûler dans ses veines. Elle aussi voulait faire l'amour, partager son corps avec lui, mais elle sentait qu'il se retenait, par égard pour son innocence et pour son jeune âge. Et elle l'aimait encore plus pour cela.

« Tu es un homme bien, et honorable, Legolas Thranduillion, » murmura t-elle, son regard rencontrant régulièrement le sien alors même qu'elle rougissait. « Mais là maintenant, je ne veux pas que tu le sois. Ne me fais pas attendre, je t'en prie. »

Dire qu'il était surpris aurait été un euphémisme. Et dire qu'il était plus excité qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant était également insuffisant. Autant pour ses bonnes intentions. Sa bouche trouva la sienne avec une passion désormais à peine tempérée, un désir ardent comme il n'en avait encore jamais connu le guidant. Elle lui retourna son baiser avec avidité, ne semblant pas effrayée le moins du monde, et son intrépidité ne fit que nourrir un peu plus son appétit, le faisant la désirer encore plus. Ses mains vagabondèrent sur la peau chaude de son dos, tandis que ses lèvres traînaient de sa bouche à sa gorge, pour ensuite remonter jusqu'à une de ses oreilles.

« Nous pouvons nous arrêter dès lors que tu le souhaites, » dit-il, sa voix rendue épaisse par le besoin, tandis que sa bouche se déplaçait le long de son oreille délicate, ses mains continuant à parcourir son dos.

Elle était brûlante, s'enflammant sous un véritable brasier. Elle pensait avoir connu le désir, mais cela n'en avait été qu'un aperçu. C'était bien plus que cela, tellement plus. Chaque sensation semblait se nourrir de celle qui la précédait, et ce, jusqu'à ce que tout son corps ne soit plus qu'une seule masse de besoin sans fin. Le toucher de ses mains et la chaleur de ses lèvres sur sa peau nue lui faisait les désirer de partout sur son corps.

« Je ne veux pas arrêter, » répondit-elle.

Il lui fit alors doucement l'amour, éveillant son corps à ce que cela pouvait signifier d'être une femme. Et un peu plus tard, elle lui sourit, réchauffée et rassasiée, et l'enlaça étroitement.

Legolas l'embrassa lentement. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi comblé, et autant en paix après avoir couché avec une femme. Ainsi, c'était donc cela le sens premier de faire l'amour. Prudemment, il se chargea de les mettre tout deux plus à l'aise, de manière à ce qu'ils soient de nouveau étendu face à face, l'un à côté de l'autre. Il la tint près de lui, étudiant son visage, tandis que ses mains parcouraient possessivement son dos, et ses fesses. « Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? » demanda t-il finalement.

« Oh, oui, » répondit-elle doucement. Rien de ce qu'on avait pu lui dire ne l'avait préparé à la grisante euphorie qu'elle venait tout juste d'expérimenter. Elle leva une main tremblante à son visage, traçant une de ses pommettes avant de laisser ses doigts tomber sur ses lèvres. « Je pensais que je savais ce que tout cela pouvait bien être, mais ce n'était pas le cas. C'était tellement plus. Ai, je souhaiterais pouvoir mieux l'expliquer. »

« Je pensais que je le savais moi aussi, » dit Legolas, « mais c'était bien plus fort que ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Bien plus fort que ce que j'ai pu expérimenter. Il est étrange que je me sente aussi satisfait, alors même que je sais que je ne pourrais jamais assez profiter de de toi. »

« Dans ce cas, pouvons-nous... » Elle se redressa sur un de ses coudes. « Pouvons-nous recommencer ? »

« N'est-tu pas endolorie ? » contra t-il, de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux et dans sa voix, alors même que le désir était déjà en train de poindre dans son bas-ventre. « Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu es- c'est que tu _étais_... »

Dulinneth hocha la tête tandis qu'il roulait sur son dos, l'attirant au sommet de son corps, et murmura avec un amour et une confiance absolue. « Mais je sais que tu vas améliorer cela. »

Baidroch : Beau cavalier

Dùlind nîn : Mon rossignol


	10. Epilogue

Et voilà ! C'est la fin ! Je suis à la fois toute fière d'avoir finalement terminé la traduction d'une histoire dans son entièreté, mais aussi toute triste que ce soit déjà fini ! Et les copains... vous êtes encore là? Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu partagé avec vous cette histoire, qui est une de mes préférées, et que j'espère vous avoir appris à aimer autant que moi je l'ai aimé ! Laissez moi des reviews pour me faire un petit bilan de l'histoire en général, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir vos impressions et votre avis sur ce final, mais aussi sur l'ensemble de l'histoire "Le Prince et le Rossignol". Néanmoins, ne vous en faites pas, il me reste encore à peu près 5 OS mettant en scène Legolas et Dulinneth, savamment concoctés par Melusine6619, qui n'attendent que vous ! Je vous avertis, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, car je vais commencer une prépa qui va littéralement manger ma vie, et je n'aurais donc probablement plus le temps d'écrire ni de traduire, mais je vous fais la promesse solennelle que vous les aurez un jour ou l'autre ! Je vous embrasse de tout coeur, et vous dis à très bientôt !

PS: J'ai une petite question à vous poser: Selon vous, est-ce qu'il vaudrait mieux que je poste ces fameux OS à la suite des chapitres de cette histoire, ou est-ce que je les poste plutôt de manière indépendante ? J'aurais besoin d'avis sur le sujet !

Toutouille: Merci beaucoup pour tes petits mots gentils, ils me font vraiment beaucoup plaisir ! Oui, je crois que c'est bien notre cas à toute, nous sommes toutes des cas désespérés je crois... ^^ Ah ah, si tu te demandes ce qui va bien pouvoir se passer après, tu auras ta réponse dans les fameux petits OS que nous allons savourer les uns après les autres, et qui je te le garantis, sont aussi merveilleux que l'histoire principale ! Tu vas adorer ! Quant au mariage, je penses que tu auras ta réponse... Des bisous à toi aussi, et merci pour ton indéfectible support ! J'espère avoir très bientôt ton avis sur ce final !

MELHANN: Ah ah, je savais que nous serions du même avis, tant sur le chapitre que sur un certain elfe... ^^ Quant à être courtisée, je pense que nous adorerions toute que cela nous arrive ! Moi aussi je suis un peu triste, mais ne t'en fais pas, il y a les OS, et puis quand je récupérerai ma vie, je promets de vous faire partager d'autres magnifiques histoires comme celle-ci ! Laisses-moi ton avis sur ce chapitre final, des bisous !

mimi70: Oui, le bal du mariage n'est pas mal non plus, mais je dois avouer que je craque personnellement pour celui-ci, trop mignon et dosé en rebondissements ! Oui, ces elfes sont très étranges, ce n'est effectivement plus à prouver ! Je suis super heureuse pour toi, j'espère que tu vas te plaire à Nantes ! Sans plus attendre, voilà l'épilogue, et j'espère qu'il te plaira malgré sa taille ! Bonnes vacances à toi, et dis-moi très vite ce que tu en as pensé, je meurs d'envie de connaître ton opinion !

LegolasKili: Je savais que ce chapitre ferait chavirer des coeurs ! Ne t'en fais pas, il ne reste pas que l'épilogue comme je l'ai déjà signalé un peu plus haut, tu vas encore avoir droit à des petits moments de la vie de notre couple préféré ! Merci à toi d'avoir été si présent, et donnes moi vite ton avis sur ce final !

La plume d'Elena: Moi aussi j'ai été émue quand j'ai lu la version originale ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, elle était tellement désespérée qu'elle n'aurait pas dit non même si elle avait été menacée par 50 dragons ! Merci à toi pour toutes tes gentilles petites reviews, j'espère avoir très bientôt de tes nouvelles pour que tu me donnes ton avis sur cette fin d'histoire et sur un peu tout en général ! Quant à savoir si je compte m'attaquer à d'autres traductions, la réponse est oui, mais pas pour l'instant car j'ai vendu mon âme en entrant en prépa... Mais c'est bien au programme ! Des bisous !

Genny: Moi aussi je n'aurais pas aimé être à la place de Candor, il s'est quand même pris le vent de l'année, mais personne n'y a pensé ! Non, je ne pense pas que Dulinneth soit ce genre de personne, elle est bien trop entière pour se comporter de cette manière là. Et puis tu as raison, c'était vraiment trop cliché ! C'est vrai qu'ils sont plutôt handicapé des sentiments ces elfes quand ils s'y mettent, c'est affolant ! Je suis contente de voir que vous avez apprécié mes efforts, ça fait toujours plaisir, et effectivement, même si le temps est passé plutôt doucement sans connexion, j'ai été surprise par tout un tas de jolies histoires en revenant ! Je te fais de gros bisous, et attends avec impatience ton avis !

Aeriell: Oh une nouvelle à la toute fin de l'histoire ! C'est pas grave, il y a de la place pour tout le monde ! Je suis contente que cette romance t'es plus, et que tu l'ai aimé autant que moi ! C'est vrai que c'est rare maintenant, les histoires sans clichés, sans chichis, on peut remercier Melusine6619 pour cela ! Merci néanmoins pour tes compliments sur mon écriture, j'aime à croire que j'ai apporté un peu de moi-même à la version française ! Dulinneth cachait en fait plutôt bien son jeu si tu veux mon avis, et elle n'était pas déjà si chaste que cela à la base... Voilà donc l'épilogue comme promis, et j'espère avoir ton avis très vite ! Des bisous !

Darkklinne: Je savais que vous aimeriez ce chapitre, il est tellement génial ! comment ne pas l'aimer? Il est vrai qu'on a parfois tendance à croire les elfes tellement au-dessus de toutes ces émotions de mortels, mais je ne pense personnellement pas que ce soit le cas. Ils sont, à mon avis, aussi sujet aux émotions négatives que les hommes, et Legolas ne fait pas exception le pauvre chéri ! Je te remercie pour ton encouragement et pour ton soutien sans faille tout au long de cette histoire, ce fut pour moi un honneur et un plaisir. En espérant compter ton avis très bientôt sur cette fin promise !

Guest: Ah ah ! Il ne reste pas que l'épilogue, car Melusine6619 a plus d'un tour dans son sac, et nous a concocté 5 petits OS qu'il me reste encore à traduire ! Prends donc ton mal en patience, et attends la suite !

Wellan des Ladans: Oh, encore un nouveau ! Génial, plein, plein de nouveaux ! Venez tous ! Pour te répondre, merci de t'être aperçu de cette petite faute, je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois ! Merci pour tes petits mots gentils, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir de voir que tu apprécies, et l'histoire, et la traduction (les deux ne vont pas forcément ensemble...) Je suis très heureuse d'avoir pu faire profiter les francophones de cette histoire, qui est une de mes préférés, j'espère qu'ils l'aimeront autant que moi ! Quand au talent de l'écriture, je ne sais s'il est véritablement mien puisqu'il ne s'agit que d'une simple traduction, mais une chose est sûre: la soif d'écrire ne me lâchera plus, et en cela tu as bien raison ! Voilà donc sans plus attendre l'épilogue que tu attendais tant, et même s'il est vrai que tu as bien raison en ce qui concerne les reviews, il est aussi vrai que rien ne motive plus un auteur qu'un tout petit message de ses lecteurs, c'est la meilleure manière de se remotiver quand on a plus l'envie ou la flemme d'avaler des pages entières à traduire ! Des bisous, et j'espère avoir ton opinion sur cet épilogue !

Epilogue

« Tu es magnifique, » babilla Merileth, tandis qu'elle attirait quelques mèches de cheveux appartenant à Dulinneth dans une délicate pince de mithril, cadeau de Legolas. Elle recula alors pour admirer l'effet que cela produisait. « N'est-ce pas Galuves ? »

« Tout à fait, » acquiesça la mère de Dulinneth, embrassant légèrement sa fille sur la tête, de manière à ne pas déranger sa coiffure. « Lève-toi donc pour voir. »

Dulinneth se releva et tourna lentement sur elle-même, se soumettant à leur inspection. La robe de satin ivoire que sa mère avait cousu pour elle s'évasait, scintillant doucement à la lumière des bougies tandis qu'elle se mouvait. De petites feuilles travaillées d'un fil vert pâle en ornaient l'encolure, du même style que celles qu'elle avait elle-même brodé sur les robes de mariage que Legolas porterait. Le jupon, un cadeau de Merileth, bruissait doucement au-dessous.

« Legolas sera incapable de te quitter des yeux, » lui dit Merileth.

« Je l'espère, » répondit Dulinneth.

Galuves sourit à sa fille. « Viens, ton père t'attend. Tout comme ton fiancé. »

Elle sortirent de la pièce et retrouvèrent Belegur dans la salle de séjour. Ses yeux verts brillaient de fierté, et il l'attira contre lui, l'enveloppant dans une rapide, mais tendre étreinte. « Est-ce que tu es prête ma chérie ? »

« Je l'ai été toute ma vie, » répondit Dulinneth.

ooo000ooo000ooo

Ils furent mariés au dessous du large chêne se tenant dans la clairière tout prêt du donjon, accompagnés de leurs amis et de leur famille. Aux yeux de Legolas, Dulinneth était plus belle que jamais, l'aura l'accompagnant luisant brillamment dans le crépuscule naissant. En ce qui le concernait, Legolas ne pouvait se rappeler un moment où il avait été à la fois aussi nerveux, mais également aussi serein. Il se trouvait juste là où il se devait d'être, savait que ce qui ce passait était juste et destiné à se produire, mais il espérait tout de même être un bon mari pour elle. Il savait qu'elle comprenait ce que partager sa vie avec lui pouvait bien signifier, que son temps auprès d'elle serait toujours partagé avec celui qu'il dédiait à son devoir envers son père et leur peuple, mais il espérait tout de même parvenir à la rendre toujours heureuse. Plus que tout, il espérait pouvoir toujours lui démontrer à quel point elle lui était chère.

Ils dansèrent, Legolas tenant sa femme possesivement près de lui. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls couples sur la piste de danse, mais à ses yeux, c'était tout comme. Il n'entendait pas même vraiment la musique que jouaient les ménestrels de là où ils se trouvaient, sur les bords de la piste. Cela lui rappela la première fois où il avait dansé avec elle, la manière dont il avait ressentit cette attraction entre eux, émanant d'elle, et comment il s'était retrouvé dans l'impossibilité d'y résister au bout d'un certain temps, pas qu'il n'ait pas essayé d'ailleurs.

« Te rappelles-tu de notre première danse ? » demanda t-il à Dulinneth tandis qu'ils se mouvaient ensemble avec lenteur.

Ses lèvres se haussèrent en un sourire. « Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? Je pensais que ce serait aussi notre dernière. Tout particulièrement après que tu m'ai trainé hors de la piste de danse à la fin. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu avais fait cela. »

« Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais faire, » murmura t-il, chagriné au souvenir de la manière dont il s'était comporté cette nuit-là.

« Que voulais-tu faire dans ce cas-là ? » questionna Dulinneth.

Legolas les fit s'arrêter à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Il soutint son regard, puis, ses yeux se baissèrent sur ses lèvres. « Ceci, » souffla t-il, juste avant de baisser sa tête et de les clamer comme siennes.

Des applaudissements firent éruption tout autour d'eux, ainsi que des acclamations, tandis qu'il embrassait Dulinneth ici même sur la piste de danse, mais Legolas les ignora. Il se trouvait auprès de son Rossignol, et tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

FIN.


	11. OS 1: Hope unlooked for

Je suis de retour les amis ! Après une année à trimer comme une folle, je prends un peu de temps pour poster le premier OS de la collection ! Je préfère vous prévenir, le prochain ne sera pas en ligne de sitôt: je reprends les cours la semaine prochaine, ce qui veut dire que je vais de nouveau disparaître de la blogosphère... J'espère que vous apprécierez cette petite pépite autant que moi, et que vous patienterez également pour la suite ! J'attends vos réactions avec impatience !

Hope unlooked for

« Legolas, je vais me rendre dans les cachots. »

La déclaration de sa femme le prenant au dépourvu, les doigts de Legolas s'immobilisèrent et il leva les yeux de la flèche qu'il était en train de ré-empenner. « Pourquoi ? »

« Pour aller voir les nains. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda t-il de nouveau. Il étudia le visage de sa femme d'un peu plus près. Dulinneth avait ce regard dans les yeux qui signifiait qu'elle allait y aller, qu'il le veuille ou non. Il pouvait lire ses pensées aussi facilement que si elle les avait verbalisé. Le sens du devoir était chez sa femme, guérisseuse, aussi fort que sa loyauté et son amour pour lui. « Ils étaient en assez bonne forme pour combattre, » dit-il en se levant de son siège pour venir se tenir devant elle.

« Mais tu as dit qu'ils ont clamé que des araignées leur sont tombées dessus. Et si l'un d'entre eux avait été mordu ? »

« Gallion s'occupera d'eux. »

« Gallion, » murmura t-elle, « n'est plus le même depuis la mort de son fils. Tu sais bien que parfois, il boit trop. »

Il l'observa durant plusieurs longs moments, puis il cala une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille droite. « Pourquoi fallait-il donc que je tombe amoureux d'une femme aussi déterminée ? »

Le sourire de Dulinneth fut sa réponse, et sa récompense, assez, pour que ses propres yeux étincellent en la regardant s'écarter avec hâte pour rassembler un panier de choses à prendre avec elle.

Elle pressa un tendre baiser à ses lèvres. « Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tout vas bien se passer, Legolas. »

« Je sais, » répondit-il, remettant à sa place le couteau qu'il avait mis de côté un peu plus tôt. « Je viens avec toi. »

Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne foudroya du regard les barres de fers constituant la porte de sa cellule, et jura. Fabrication naine. Qui que soient ceux ayant aidé ces Elfes détestables à creuser ces cavernes, qu'ils soient maudits. Ou peut-être qu'ils vivaient déjà ici, et que les Elfes étaient venus et en avaient pris le contrôle. Cela ne l'aurait guère surpris.

Il étudia la porte et ses gonds, les murs l'entourant. Solide et robuste, en parfait accord avec son peuple. Il ne pourrait pas s'échapper de cette manière là. Pendant un instant, il s'affala contre la porte, ses poings agrippant les barreaux. Après avoir tant parcouru, alors qu'il était si proche...

Mais ce qui était encore pire que de savoir Erebor se tenant à si peu de distance, et pourtant désormais inaccessible, c'était de n'avoir absolument aucune idée de ce qui avait bien pu arriver à ses hommes. Étaient-ils toujours perdus dans la forêt ? Ou avaient-ils fini par s'échapper de cette terre maudite ?

Le bruit d'une clef tournant dans la serrure de la porte au dessus de lui lui fit soudainement relever la tête, et il s'écarta de l'endroit où il se tenait. Ses oreilles relevèrent le léger bruissement d'une épée ou d'un couteau que l'on tirait de son fourreau. Ainsi donc ça y était. Une fin ignoble dans un donjon elfique. Et bien il ne se recroquevillerait pas comme un chien apeuré. Il s'accroupit, prêt à sauter.

Une voix émergea des ténèbres à l'extérieur de sa cellule. Une voix de femme. Elle parlait rapidement dans sa langue, et alors la voix plus grave d'un homme lui répondit. Avant qu'il ne puisse se rappeler quoi que ce soit du Sindarin qu'il avait appris dans sa jeunesse, la clef tourna dans la serrure de sa propre porte, et une chandelle l'éblouit momentanément alors que la porte pivotait vers l'extérieur.

Une femme transportant un panier, entra dans la cellule, et des yeux verts chaleureux rencontrèrent les siens, inquisiteurs sans qu'il ne sache bien pourquoi. Durant un instant, Thorin fut transporté à Erebor et à l'amour qu'il y avait perdu ,il y avait longtemps de cela, en _ce_ jour fatidique. Mais c'était une femme elfe, et ses cheveux étaient bruns, non pas roux. Thorin inclina sèchement la tête vers elle, enfouissant la vieille blessure profondément. On ne pouvait pas changer le passé, quand bien même souhaitait t-il le pouvoir plus souvent qu'à son tour.

L'autre, l'homme que Thorin avait entendu, s'avança, et il le reconnut immédiatement comme le capitaine qui l'avait capturé et l'avait conduit jusqu'ici. Dans sa main gauche, il tenait la chandelle, tandis que dans sa main droite, un couteau à longue lame étincelait dans la lumière, tranchant et mortel. Il le reconnut également pour la personne qu'il était.

« Vous êtes le fils de Thranduil. »

L'elfe guerrier reconnu sa déclaration d'un léger étrécissement des yeux. « C'est exact. Et ceci est une de nos guérisseuses, qui a insisté pour venir vérifier que vous n'aviez subi aucune blessure, en dépit des souhaits de son époux. Vous ne lui ferez aucun mal. »

« Je ne blesserais jamais une dame, » grogna Thorin, relevant fièrement le menton.

La femme tourna la tête et parla de nouveau à l'homme, sa voix basse, tandis qu'elle posait une main sur son bras armé. Le fils de Thranduil la regarda, puis le regarda, avant de rengainer sa longue lame avec réticence et de sortir de la cellule, après avoir déposé la chandelle par terre. Thorin n'avait absolument aucun doute sur le fait que cette lame, ou bien la dague se trouvant à la ceinture de l'elfe guerrier, se retrouverait en travers de sa gorge à l'instant même où il essaierait de s'échapper.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? » demanda t-elle dans un Commun hésitant.

« Assez bien si on excepte le fait que je suis emprisonné, » répondit-il, ses paroles sèches.

Ses yeux s'adoucirent un peu plus encore et elle dit, d'une voix basse, « Notre forêt est dangereuse. Notre Roi doit garder son peuple en sécurité. »

« Je ne suis rien de plus qu'un voyageur fatigué ayant perdu son chemin. Je ne veux de mal à personne. »

Une main chaude attrapa la sienne, puis toucha légèrement son front. « Avez-vous été mordu ? Par les araignées ? »

« Non, » répondit-il. « Emmailloté comme un bébé, mais pas mordu. »

Elle sourit. « Bien. Elles sont mortelles. »

La femme enleva sa main et la tendit vers son panier pour atteindre un pot. Elle enleva le bouchon et bougea pour appliquer quelque chose de cuisant sur son visage.

« Cela vous débarrassera des picotements de vos coupures. »

Le baume était frais et son toucher doux tandis qu'elle l'étalait sur les dernières blessures qu'il avait reçu. Quelques instants plus tard, la légère sensation de brûlure disparu, comme s'il n'avait pas été blessé du tout. Il lui sourit avec gratitude.

« Vous avez été très bonne, ma Dame. Le seriez-vous encore plus en me donnant des nouvelles de mes hommes, si vous en avez ? Ont-ils été trouvé ? Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ? »

Elle lança un regard derrière elle. Le fils de Thranduil parla rapidement et secoua sa tête. La guérisseuse alla à lui, et de là où Thorin se tenait il put voir qu'elle avait une fois de plus placé sa main sur son bras en un geste familier. Il se questionna. Était-elle la sœur du Prince ? Ils se parlèrent avec insistance durant quelque temps, jusqu'à ce que le fils de Thranduil acquiesce et que la femme prenne sa main et la porte rapidement à ses lèvres. Sa femme donc ? Avant qu'il ne puisse se décider, la femme était revenue.

« Vos hommes vont bien, » dit-elle en souriant. « Mais je ne peux rien vous dire de plus. »

Thorin étudia son visage. Ses paroles impliquaient qu'elle en savait plus, peut-être même l'endroit où ils étaient retenus. Mais il comprit ; son devoir et sa loyauté envers son peuple venaient en premier. Il la salua, prit sa main, et en embrassa le dos. « Je vous remercie, ma Dame. »

Il relâcha sa main. Le fils de Thranduil s'était déjà rapproché, et Thorin inclina la tête vers lui et recula d'un pas. « Merci, » dit-il de nouveau.

Ils sortirent de la cellule ensemble, refermant la porte à clé derrière eux, puis la femme se retourna et lui sourit de nouveau avant de s'éloigner lentement. Thorin se déplaça de nouveau jusqu'à la porte et se tint là tandis que celle au-dessus de lui se refermait dans un claquement métallique. Seul de nouveau.

Mais au moins, ses hommes allaient bien. Et il y avait un peu d'espoir à tirer de là. Peut-être que même maintenant, ils continuaient de se rapprocher de la Montagne Solitaire.

Peut-être...

The End.


End file.
